


Back to the Start

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aemon Targaryen become king, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Sister Incest, Civil War, F/M, M/M, R plus L equals J, an huge problem, but Aerys is still mad, so when Aemon died ther's a problem, some tag will be added
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Alla morte dell'anziano re Aemon Targaryen i Sette Regni piombano nel caos. Il trono spetterebbe al principe ereditario Aerys, sostenuto dai suoi figli Viserys e Daenerys più dal potente Tywnn Lannister ma tutto il regno sa che Aerys Targaryen è folle, specialmente il suo primogenito Rhaegar e sua moglie Elia Martell di Dorne.Da un lato il legittimo re, dall'altro il principe di Roccia del Drago con i loro sostenitori, perché la storia è destinata a ripetersi perché quando i draghi si scontrano tra loro solo rovine e sangue sono il risultato.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cose da ricordare:
> 
> \- Maestro Aemon ha accettato la corona diventando re, però gli altri eventi sono cmq accaduti, mi riferisco all'Incendio della Sala dell'Estate, la Guerra del Re dei Cinque Soldi e ad una versione più piccola e con fine diversa della ribellione di Robert  
> \- Jaehaerys, approfittando dell'età avanzata del prozio ha comunque ripristinato l'incesto in famiglia facendo sposare Aerys e Rhaelle  
> \- Rhaegar ha sempre " rapito " Lyanna, solo che Ned Stark ha dichiarato che il bambino è nato morto, così dice lui  
> \- Aemon è riuscito ad impedire la guerra ma non che Brendon e Rickard Stark venissero uccisi  
> \- Rhaegar dalla morte di Lyanna è sprofondato in una melanconia, o depressione, da cui non riesce ad uscire motivo per cui di tutto si occupa Elia, più resistente di quanto credessero ai tempi  
> \- sebbene contrario Aemon non è riuscito ad impedire che Aerys fidanzasse d'autorità Viserys e Daenerys  
> \- Cersei ha comunque sposato Robert e i Baratheon vivono a Capo Tempesta con i fratelli di lui; Cersei ha cmq tradito Robert con Jaime  
> \- Pyke si è cmq ribellata e ha perso

L’urlo di lady Lollys fu abbastanza forte da svegliare gran parte della Fortezza Rossa, o almeno chi abitava nello stesso settore del vecchio re.

Re Aemon Targaryen non avrebbe voluto la corona, aveva forgiato per quello la sua catena di maestro ma quando il Gran Concilio lo aveva scelto aveva accettato ma solo dopo essere stato dispensato dai suoi voti. Non aveva mai preso moglie sebbene la sua età avanzata non fosse un problema e specialmente a corte era riuscito a farsi ben volere a causa della sua saggezza.  
Adorava in special modo raccontare alla sua bisnipote, la principessa Daenerys, di quando era giovane e di suo fratello il principe Aegon, certo … talvolta a causa dell’età la confondeva con la nonna di costei, la principessa Celia, e ser Jaime Lannister era disposto a giurare di aver udito ben tre versioni differenti del terribile incendio della Sala dell’Estate ma avendo il re superato i cento anni era tanto se ancora riusciva a parlare.  
Quando lady Lollys quella mattina si era recata a svegliare il re sul momento non vi aveva fatto caso, il re cominciava ad essere duro d’orecchi e i vecchi avevano il sonno pesante, era stato quando lo aveva scosso gentilmente che si era resa conto che in realtà il re era morto, e allora aveva urlato.  
<< Il re è morto! Il re è morto! >> urlò prima di aprire la porta e sbattere contro ser Barristan Salmy della guardia reale incaricato quella notte di fare la guardia agli appartamenti reali.  
<< Lady Lollys! Calmatevi e poi dite quello che dovete dire >> la consigliò l’uomo, quell’urlo doveva aver svegliato metà Fortezza Rossa.  
<< Ser Barristan … il re … il re è morto! Sapevamo che doveva accadere ma … per tutti gli Dei e ora come faremo? >> rispose Lollys prima che ser Barristan irrompesse nella stanza, tutto quello non andava affatto bene. Di norma la corona sarebbe spettata all’erede maschio più vicino al re e costui era il principe Aerys, peccato che il principe Aerys da almeno vent’anni fosse impazzito tanto che re Aemon aveva dato ordine che venisse tenuto confinato nelle sue stanze e partecipasse alle cerimonie ufficiali solo quando strettamente necessario, c’erano giorni in cui il principe sembrava aver recuperato la ragione ma più invecchiava e meno divenivano rendendolo inadatto al trono.  
Si era discusso di una reggenza e si erano fatti i nomi dei due figli del principe Aerys, di lord Robert Baratheon, lord di Capo Tempesta e quinto nella linea di successione, di lord Tywin Lannister di Castel Granito, il lord più ricco del continente occidentale e amico di gioventù del principe ereditario, di lord Doran Martell, fratello della principessa Elia ma tutti loro erano stati scartati per varie ragioni. Si era discusso di escludere il principe Aerys dalla linea di successione come ai tempi del Gran Consiglio e incoronare subito il principe Rhaegar ma il principe Viserys e il gran maestro Pycelle si erano opposti e così anche quell’idea era caduta con la speranza che la morte del principe eliminasse il problema. Il fratello del re e il figlio di costui erano morti dunque non era una speranza così peregrina ci si era detti più volte.  
<< Va’ a chiamare il gran maestro Pycelle, la situazione è più delicata di quanto tu creda >> dichiarò ser Barristan, nonostante le speranze di tutti Aerys Targaryen era vivo e più pazzo che mai e tutto quello rischiava di mandare il reame in fiamme.

Daenerys Targaryen venne svegliata dall’urlo di lady Lollys, dopo una notte insonne era riuscita da poco ad addormentarsi. Fin da quando era una bambina era stato deciso che lei e Viserys dovessero dormire insieme, prima o poi si sarebbero sposati e dunque meglio che imparassero a conoscere il corpo dell’altro. Daenerys avrebbe preferito che come ai tempi di suo nonno fosse libera di scegliersi un marito che non fosse suo fratello, c’erano il figlio e il fratello minore del cugino Robert nonché i due nipoti di sua cognata Elia ma il vecchio re aveva deciso che non era saggio, la vecchia profezia sul Principe Che Fu Promesso appariva prossima al compimento ed era opportuno che il re avesse più sangue Targaryen possibile.  
<< Mia signora, scusate il disturbo ma ser Barristan ha deciso di convocare il concilio ristretto per deliberare … >> annunciò una delle sue damigelle aprendo appena la porta, ser Barristan non aveva l’autorità per convocare il concilio ristretto, solo il re, suo padre il principe ereditario e il gran maestro Pycelle potevano farlo.  
<< Ser Barristan Salmy non ha l’autorità per convocare il concilio ristretto, il re è così malato? >> chiese Viserys alzandosi dal letto, Daenerys aveva cominciato a temerlo da bambina e crescendo quel sentimento era diventato odio, detestava suo fratello e il solo pensiero di doverlo sposare la faceva stare male, motivo per cui aveva spesso approfittato dell’ospitalità del cugino Robert e di sua moglie Cersei Lannister.  
<< Il re … il re è morto miei signori, il re è morto! >> rispose la ragazzina prima di scoppiare a piangere, quello si che era un problema pensò Daenerys facendo segno alle sue damigelle di prendere gli abiti da lutto. Sua cognata Elia Martell da anni era a favore non di una reggenza ma che Aerys venisse ignorato a favore di Rhaegar e lei sapeva che aveva ragione ma suo padre era il re, sarebbe stato un ottimo re se non la sua mente non avesse cominciato a vacillare e comunque c’erano lei, Viserys, ser Barristan e soprattutto Varys ad occuparsi del reame, Aerys II avrebbe regnato ma non governato. Rhaegar negli ultimi anni aveva manifestato una malinconia preoccupante, sempre immerso nei propri pensieri e delegando ad Elia tutto il resto, sebbene all’apparenza fragile e piena di malanni Elia Martell aveva la forza della sua razza e non avrebbe aspettato ancora pur di sedere sul trono accanto a suo marito.

<< Elia cercherà di estromettere nostro padre, poi consegnerà il trono a suo fratello, quante possibilità ci sono che entro l’anno ci sarà un matrimonio? >> le chiese Viserys, alte probabilità pensò Daenerys, troppo alte, la figlia di Doran Martell era di qualche anno più piccola di Aegon e sarebbe stata un’eccellente futura sposa oltre a consegnare finalmente Dorne al regno vanificando così la profezia.  
<< Non possiamo permettercele, quel che peggio non vedo altre candidate abbastanza prestigiose, solo lei e Rhaenys >> rispose Daenerys pensando a sua nipote, l’idea che la figlia di suo fratello avesse tre anni più di lei era bizzarra e quando era bambina riusciva anche a farla sorridere.

 

****

 

Il Concilio Ristretto si era riunito in fretta e furia perché la situazione era realmente urgente.  
Vi era tutta la famiglia reale compreso re Aerys, balbettante, dai capelli sporchi e le unghie innaturalmente lunghe e isolato in un mondo tutto suo, vi era la principessa Elia Martell assieme al marito il principe Rhaegar, primo nella linea di successione assieme ai suoi due fratelli, il gran maestro Pycelle, ser Barristan Salmy, lord Mace Tyrell maestro del conio e signore di Alto Giardino, lord Varys, negli ultimi giorni il vecchio re aveva nominato Primo Cavaliere il nipote perché imparasse cosa fosse l’arte del governare.  
<< Signori, la faccenda è complicata, il vecchio re non ha lasciato alcuna istruzione essendo questo l’argomento de concilio ristretto che sarebbe avvenuto la settimana prossima, le regole dinastiche ci impongono il principe Aerys ma in caso di grave infermità si può organizzare una reggenza, singola o collettiva di questo consiglio. Un’altra ipotesi è quella di far dichiarare il principe Aerys inadatto a regnare come accadde durante il Gran Consiglio e dunque incoronare re il principe Rhaegar, il principe Aerys può venire trasportato a Roccia del Drago dove lo attenderebbe una tranquilla e serena vecchiaia >> dichiarò lord Varys imperturbabile.  
<< Il Gran Consiglio però deliberò in maniera diversa, non vi sono precedenti di un caso simile miei signori, ritengo pertanto che dovremo seguire la tradizione e incoronare re Aerys, sarà questo consiglio a guidare le sue scelte e a consigliarlo ma solo quando verrà sollecitato >> replicò il gran maestro Pycelle.

<< Re Aerys non è in grado di regnare, il Gran Concilio eliminò dalla linea di successione il figlio di Aerion per molto meno, dovremo invece incoronare il principe Rahegar, Aerys non se ne accorgerebbe >> intervenne la principessa Elia, anni di umiliazione l’avevano portata a quel momento e non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di mettersi in mezzo. Aveva dovuto sopportare la fanciulla del nord, le ballate sulla sua bellezza e il timore che Rhaegar la ripudiasse, se non fosse stato per il vecchio re intervenuto appena in tempo avrebbe perso tutto, per sua fortuna l’unica cosa viva di Lyanna Stark era il ricordo della sua bellezza perché il bastardo era nato morto, così le aveva giurato Ned Stark di ritorno nella capitale.

<< Chi può dirlo, cara sorella sappiamo entrambe che nostro padre ha dei giorni buoni e dei giorni cattivi, se lo saltiamo indurremo i lord a credere che ci facciamo le nostre regole, già ci sono avversi per quel che riguarda il matrimonio, non complichiamo le cose >> tentò di mediare Daenerys, anche a lei l’idea di incoronare suo padre non piaceva ma non avevano alternative. Chi avrebbe impedito al cugino Robert e ai suoi fratelli di reclamare il trono se avessero saltato suo padre? O ai dorniani? Sebbene l’idea le fosse sgradita dovevano incoronare Aerys, e poi confinarlo nella Fortezza Rossa mentre lei e i suoi fratelli avrebbero regnato.  
<< Qui si tratterebbe di buon senso, ma possiamo sempre convocare i tanti lord per decidere insieme, o scrivere a Vecchia Città >> propose il principe Rhaegar, sapeva bene che Elia non l’aveva mai perdonato per quello che era accaduto ma la profezia era chiarissima: il drago ha tre teste e Lyanna Stark era giovane e bella … non pensava di fare niente di male, era per un fine superiore eppure nessuno aveva capito.  
<< Non abbiamo tutto quel tempo, a meno di non designare una reggenza temporanea di questo consiglio nell’attesa che venga presa una decisione >> propose il principe Viserys che però si stava visibilmente annoiando.  
 

<< Dobbiamo riflettere bene, dobbiamo tutti riflettere bene, e decide quando i matrimoni avranno luogo, proporrei un’unica cerimonia in maniera tale che gli invitati abbiamo un doppio spettacolo nello stesso giorno, con l’inverno in arrivo i lord del nord non potranno recarsi a due matrimoni >> dichiarò lord Varys prima di alzarsi, Aerys o Rhaegar poco importava, nessuno dei due a suo parere avrebbe fatto il bene del reame come il principe Aegon e soprattutto la principessa Daenerys avrebbero potuto fare, una vera disdetta che fosse nata per ultima.

 

°°°

 

<< Dobbiamo contattare il cugino Robert, lui ci porterà gli alleati di cui abbiamo bisogno, detesta così tanto nostro fratello che accorerà alla nostra chiamata >> disse il principe Viserys una volta tornato nelle sue stanze seguito dalla sorella, era sempre stato il preferito di suo padre, l’unico che aveva visto le sue qualità, non avrebbe avuto il trono ma poteva diventare Primo Cavaliere e Rhaegar ed Elia non avrebbero rovinato tutto.  
<< Quali alleati? Dobbiamo solo avere pazienza e mostrare ad Elia che nostro padre merita il trono e che Rhaegar sarà il suo erede, noi possiamo aiutarli >> lo contradisse Daenerys, ingenua e stupida donna, cosa poteva saperne lei?  
<< Jon Arryn della Valle, suo mentore, e Ned Stark di Grande Inverno per cominciare, il cugino Robert avrebbe dovuto sposare la sorella di lord Stark e nessuno dei due l’ha dimenticato, nostro padre avrebbe dovuto bruciarli tutti quel giorno, a loro si uniranno i Tully. E i Lannister, sono anni che lord Twynn attende quest’occasione e non permetterà di perdere il suo accesso al potere. Mace Tyrell starà dalla parte di Elia, quel debole, e così Dorne >> fu la risposta di Viserys, dovevano immediatamente scrivere al cugino Robert e a lord Tywin, erano gli unici alleati che avevano ma erano dei buoni alleati.

<< E i Greyjoy? Non possiamo escluderli, se vuoi una guerra ci servirà una flotta >> gli fece notare Daenerys, se volevano la guerra allora l’avrebbero avuta ma dovevano essere preparati.  
<< Balon Greyjoy deve ringraziare che il prozio fosse fin troppo misericordioso, lui ne starà fuori per schierarsi col vincitore … e quelli saremo noi >> fu la replica di suo fratello e Daenerys sperò che il suo piano avrebbe avuto successo.

 

§§§

 

<< Ho dato ordine di far salpare l’ammiraglia, dobbiamo andare a Lancia del Sole, lì saremo al sicuro >> annunciò Elia, sicuramente Viserys in quel momento stava radunando gli alleati di suo padre a cui avrebbe promesso di tutto purché lo aiutassero a supportare Aerys col risultato che in caso di sua vittoria il trono ne sarebbe uscito fin troppo ridimensionato. Lui era il problema, non Daenerys, lei era una brava ragazza, Elia la considerava una figlia e sebbene determinata e testarda sapeva anche essere ragionevole, avrebbe sostenuto le pretese del padre non perché vi credesse davvero ma perché le giudicava più giuste di quelle del fratello, e questo lo capiva.  
<< Se partiamo passeremo dalla parte del torto, ed è quello che non vogliamo, le cose devono cambiare ma per farlo dobbiamo rimanere qui >> la contraddisse Rhaegar, i principi Oberyn e Doran Martell non lo amavano e ne conosceva perfettamente il motivo, se solo avessero potuto capire il vero motivo dietro le sue azioni, il maestro all’epoca era stato chiaro: Elia non sarebbe sopravvissuta ad un’altra gravidanza ma la profezia doveva compiersi e c’era un unico modo.

<< Perché tuo fratello ci uccida nel sonno? O perché il gran maestro Pycelle ci avveleni per favorire Tywin Lannister? Ho la massima fiducia possibile in Daenerys ma non ne ho nessuna in Viserys. Per quanto forte d’animo tua sorella non riesce a dirgli di no e tutti noi siamo a rischio >>  replicò Elia, avevano bisogno dell’aiuto dei suoi fratelli, dei Tyrell a cui potevano sempre promettere qualcosa e di lord Arryn, ma non il cugino Robert, Elia non aveva il coraggio di chiedere aiuto al cugino Robert, e mai, assolutamente mai agli Stark, non dopo il modo in cui era stata umiliata.  
<< Il cugino Strannis ha sposato una Florent, se davvero si arrivasse ad una guerra i Florent si schiererebbero dalla parte di mio padre, noi non abbiamo nulla da offrire loro >> ammise Rhaegar, fuggire voleva dire abbandonare il gioco, la regina Rhaenyra era fuggita e aveva perso il trono e poi la vita.  
<< Useremo qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa >> replicò Elia prima di dare ordine di riempire il proprio baule.


	2. Chaper One

L’incoronazione di re Aerys II della casa Targaryen avvenne di mattina, la sera si venne a sapere che il principe Rhaegar e la sua famiglia non erano malati bensì erano fuggiti in direzione di Dorne.  
L’Alto Septon aveva eseguito il suo compito come se fosse tutto normale, erano quasi cinquant’anni che non avveniva un’incoronazione dunque tutta la corte aveva avuto bisogno di cercare i vecchi libri cerimoniali. La morte di re Aemon Targaryen era stata una disgrazia per tutti, il vecchio re era un uomo al di sopra delle parti che aveva sempre cercato di fare il bene del reame, non aveva preso moglie anche per non trovarsi in balia di una fazione, gran parte del continente occidentale non ricordava un periodo senza Aemon Targaryen come re.  
Re Aerys da giovane era stato un bell’uomo, capelli argentei, sguardo accattivante e un’attenzione per ogni problema del reame, tutto il contrario di suo padre Jahaerys perennemente costretto a letto dalle sue tante infermità, questo prima che la sua mente cominciasse a vacillare ossessionato da complotti, traditori e draghi, finché il vecchio re era stato in forze si era cercato di evitare il peggio ma quando anche re Aemon era stato bloccato a letto nessuno era stato in grado di contrastarlo.  
Il re che ora sedeva sul trono di spade con indosso una corona era solo un pallido riflesso dell’uomo vigoroso di un tempo: appariva ancor più vecchio dei suoi sessant’anni tanto da sembrare coetaneo del gran maestro Pycelle, i capelli erano in disordine, gli occhi lanciavano lampi ma non riuscivano a fissarsi su un unico punto, il suo corpo era rattrappito e scheletrico, le sue unghie erano innaturalmente e disgustosamente lunghe e da quando si era seduto le sue mani avevano iniziato a coprirsi di graffi, i re indegni si ferivano sul trono di spade si era mormorato.  
L’assenza del principe di Roccia del Drago era stata notata, lui e tutta la sua famiglia erano assenti ma il principe Viserys aveva dato la colpa a qualcosa che avevano mangiato e ripetuto quella versione a chiunque e nessuno aveva osato contraddire il nuovo Primo Cavaliere del re. L’unico che ne era stato felice era stato il cugino Robert, nonostante Cersei Lannister fosse una delle donne più belle del continente il lord di Capo Tempesta non era riuscito a perdonare il principe Rhaegar di aver rapito la sua promessa sposa, su quello che era accaduto ad Harrenhal c’erano così tante voci, chi parlava di amore a prima vista, chi di rapimento e c’era sempre qualcuno che accennava alla profezia del Principe che Fu Promesso.  
Il cugino Robert era stato il primo a giurare fedeltà al re subito seguito dai suoi figli Joffrey e Tommen, il primo pensiero di Daenerys Targaryen osservando i due cugini fu che erano incredibilmente biondi, erano più Lannister che Baratheon e il sangue del drago in loro doveva essere quasi assente si era detta, Joffrey era in età da matrimonio e quello poteva essere utile a trovare alleati se davvero fosse scoppiata la guerra. I cugini Stannis e Renly invece si erano mostrati diplomaticamente indifferenti, se suo padre e Viserys non fossero stati così interessati alle vecchie tradizioni forse avrebbe potuto sposare il cugino Renly o un altro importante lord.

<< Twynn Lannister è qui, con quel mostro di suo figlio e la sua arroganza >> le sussurrò Viserys mentre Twynn Lannister si inginocchiava per giurare fedeltà e re Aerys trovava più interessante farlo alzare per poi abbracciare, l’atteggiamento del padrone di Castel Granito mentre si allontanava fu quello di chi avesse appena schiacciato un insetto particolarmente ripugnante ma i suoi occhi brillavano d’ambizione. Era sempre un mistero capire come un uomo bello come ser Jaime fosse imparentato con un mostro come Tyrion Lannister. La mente del secondo era sveglia, decisa e lo si diceva un ottimo consigliere ma nessuna mente aveva mai potuto contrastare la sua altezza ridotta e correvano voci disdicevoli sul suo conto, puttane, orge nei bordelli e uno scandalo giovanile di cui nessuno preferiva parlare.  
<< È ancora un amico di nostro padre ed è il lord più ricco del continente occidentale, se scoppierà la guerra avremo bisogno del suo denaro >> sussurrò di rimando Daenerys mentre lord Twynn conversava con ser Jaime, c’era qualcosa nello sguardo di lady Cersei che non le piaceva.  
<< Non se, dolce sorella, ma quando. Quando la guerra scoppierà perché scoppierà e sarà tutta colpa di Rhaegar e di quella serpe di Elia >> dichiarò Viserys a bassa voce, la guerra si poteva ancora evitare, potevano nominare un concilio, chiedere alla Cittadella, consultare i lord, tutto pur di evitare una guerra.  
 

<< L’assenza del principe di Roccia del Drago è stata notata, sono state fatte molte domande >> sussurrò Varys, come quell’essere riuscisse ad essere dovunque nello stesso momento era ancora un mistero ma era l’uomo che conosceva più segreti di tutti i Sette Regni.  
<< Spero che la risposta li abbia soddisfatti >> replicò Viserys mentre il cugino Robert e i suoi fratelli avanzavano nella loro direzione.  
<< Non resterà segreto a lungo, si potrebbe mandare un messaggero a Dorne per ordinare ai Martell di non accogliere il principe Rhaegar e la sua famiglia ma dubito che verremo obbediti >> sussurrò di rimando l’eunuco.  
<< Quindi sono a Dorne, forse io o Viserys dovremmo recarci di persona per cercare un accordo >> suggerì Daenerys.  
<< Dorne è per vostra cognata un luogo sicuro nonché un ottimo alleato assieme ad Alto Giardino, se posso ardire un consiglio io non andrei: si arriva come messaggeri e si resta come ostaggi >> suggerì Varys prima di sparire.  
<< Dobbiamo farli proclamare traditori, ma prima … sorridi al cugino Robert dolce sorella >> le intimò Viserys stringendole con forza il braccio, e Daenerys sorrise.

 

***

 

Elia Martell avrebbe voluto arrivare in pompa magna a Lancia del Sole ma suo marito aveva dato ordine che non venissero issate le vele con lo stemma del drago e attendessero la notte, e la ciurma così aveva fatto.  
Tornare a casa le avrebbe fatto bene, le sue piccole malattie sarebbero sicuramente migliorate, negli ultimi anni Elia aveva preferito sopportare il dolore piuttosto che chiedere aiuto al gran maestro Pycelle, non dimenticava che l’uomo era arrivato nella capitale quando ancora lord Twynn e suo suocero erano migliori amici e molto probabilmente Pycelle era devoto più ai leoni che ai draghi. Inoltre non era un mistero che il signore di Castel Granito la detestasse e per una colpa che non era nemmeno sua, lei aveva sposato Rhaegar. Lei e non Cersei Lannister che era comunque la lady di Capo Tempesta, lord Twynn avrebbe preferito qualsiasi altra donna, le ragazze Tully, le Florent, persino Lyanna Stark ma non lei, quello non era mai riuscito ad accettarlo.  
<< Sappi che sei tu che hai voluto questa guerra, io avrei accettato qualsiasi decisione del consiglio >> sussurrò suo marito prima che calassero la scialuppa che li avrebbe condotti a terra, dopo quello che era avvenuto con la ragazza Stark Rhaegar era lentamente scivolato nella sua melanconia finendo per ignorare il mondo esterno a favore della sua arpa, dei suoi poemi e dei libri che si faceva mandare dalla Cittadella, l’avrebbero sicuramente soprannominato il re poeta quando sarebbe giunto il momento ma avevano atteso anche troppo.  
<< L’ho voluta per te, tuo padre non è in grado di regnare, saranno Twynn Lannister e Viserys a farlo per lui, quanto credi che ci vorrà prima che vendano il reame pur di sopravvivere un giorno di più >> replicò lei, l’idea dei Targaryen del matrimonio incestuoso non le era mai piaciuta, re Aemon e suo fratello Aegon l’avevano evitata più che potevano ma la morte del secondo era stata seguita dalla profezia riguardante il Principe che fu Promesso e il principe Jaehaerys aveva costretto i suoi figli a sposarsi tra loro, quella profezia aveva rovinato la vita di Elia e aveva giurato che avrebbe fatto di tutto perché simili cose non accadessero un’altra volta.

<< Viserys da solo potrebbe, ma lord Twynn è un uomo giusto, ambizioso ma giusto, se ci dichiareranno traditori sarà solo colpa tua >> fu la risposta di Rhaegar, in realtà la colpa era tutta della ragazza lupo che aveva irretito suo marito portandolo a credere a quella stupida profezia secondo la quale il drago aveva tre teste. L’unico risultato era stata la morte di tanti uomini, l’odio degli Stark e il bastardo che era nato morto, tutto per una stupida profezia.  
<< Lo accetto, tutto pur di impedire che un folle governi il reame quando tu saresti un grande >> replicò Elia stizzita prima di farsi aiutare a scendere, come previsto Oberyn era alla spiaggia, allora aveva ricevuto il suo messaggio.  
<< Mio re, mia regina, principi … pronti a far iniziare una guerra? >> domandò loro Oberyn prima di inchinarsi, se lui era lì potevano contare su Doran e su tutta Dorne ed entro tre cicli di luna avrebbero incoronato suo marito come re.

 


	3. Chapter Two

La notizia della fuga del principe ereditario e della sua famiglia si era propagandata forse più velocemente di quanto Daenerys temesse.  
Se Rhaegar fosse stato con loro riuscire a gestire il re sarebbe stato sicuramente più facile, Rhaegar era bello, giovane e piaceva alla folla, nessuno si sarebbe accorto del loro padre pazzo, purtroppo Viserys non aveva lo stesso carisma del fratello maggiore.  
Il gran maestro Pycelle aveva subito scritto a Lancia del Sole affinché ai fuggiaschi fosse negato il permesso di sbarcare ma Daenerys temeva che fosse troppo tardi e le notizie che riportava Varys ogni giorno non erano rassicuranti, l’Alto Septon aveva prontamente disquisito sulle pene che spettano ai figli disobbedienti ma le sue erano solo parole mentre Tywin Lannister aveva fatto capire molto chiaramente che non era sua intenzione tornare a casa e subito dopo la veloce partenza di lord Mace Tyrell ne aveva ereditato il ruolo di maestro del conio.  
Quel che era peggio, almeno per lei, era la sparizione di ser Jaime Lannister e di ser Meryn Trant che sicuramente dovevano essere con suo fratello, Elia aveva sempre avuto una simpatia per ser Jaime ma anche a lei il figlio di lord Tywin piaceva.  
<< … e devono essere puniti, i loro nomi cancellati dal libro bianco, maledetti da tutti i septon e una volta che li avremo uccisi li lasceremo marcire! >> dichiarò Viserys a quella riunione del concilio ristretto e tutti assentirono, tranne lord Tywin.  
<< Mio principe, ser Jaime non è qui, è vero ma è a Dorne su mio ordine, ci serve qualcuno che ci riferisca le azioni del principe di Roccia del Drago, e chi meglio di uno dei sette cavalieri della guardia? Mio figlio ha l’incarico di scrivere ogni sera riferendo quello che vede, e quello che non vede >> intervenne Tywin Lannister.  
<<Bravo Tywin, sempre bravo … molto, molto … qui ci sono tanti complotti e ora il mio stesso figlio … come se fuggire con la puttana Stark non fosse abbastanza >> borbottò re Aerys poco prima che lo sguardo di Daenerys incrociasse quello di Varys: era meglio per tutti che il re non partecipasse a quelle riunioni.  
<< Padre, ci occuperemo noi di Rhaegar, che notizie ci sono su possibili alleati di mio fratello? >> chiese Daenerys, Dorne era un alleato formidabile ma con un buon esercito la si poteva indurre ad un armistizio vantaggioso per tutti, o farne terra bruciata.

<< Il principe Doran sarà il maggior alleato, sicuramente appoggiato se non istigato dal principe Oberyn. I Tyrell, lord Mace era membro di questo consiglio ma è stato allontanato e sicuramente sua madre lady Olenna lo spingerà alla guerra. Sono gli unici sicuri traditori, poi verranno lord minori ma non sono un problema, entro sei mesi sarà tutto risolto >> rispose lord Varys imperscrutabile.  
<< Posso mandare il mio esercito a presidiare i confini dei Tyrell, e la flotta reale può bloccare i porti dorniani, e tutto senza dichiarare guerra >> fece notare lord Tywin, era stato uno dei paggi del principe Aerys da bambino e il re gli voleva ancora bene ma era così pazzo che sarebbe stato il consiglio a governare, il principe Viserys era uno sciocco, la principessa Daenerys una donna, Pycelle era un suo uomo da decenni e Varys seguiva il vincitore, cioè lui, finalmente era quello il suo momento. Suo figlio Jaime non era un uomo della corona ma un suo uomo e se era a Dorne era per servire gli interessi di casa Lannister e solo dopo quelli della famiglia reale.  
<< Bisogna prima di tutto sconfessare l’operato del principe ereditario, scriverò alla Cittadella perché gli arcimaestri cerchino dei precedenti e soprattutto le conseguenze capitate ai pretendenti sconfitti, ricordiamo che la principessa Rhaenyra venne mangiata dal drago di suo fratello per la sua ribellione e i discendenti di Acreacciaio languiscono ancora ad oriente da dove non torneranno mai >> propose il gran maestro Pycelle.

<< Molto bene, ma che ser Jaime sappia che si spingerà troppo oltre verrà punito. Lord Tywin .. voi sarete nostro ospite >> suggerì Viserys prima che Daenerys aiutasse re Aerys ad alzarsi, da pochi mesi alla debolezza di mente si era aggiunta anche quella del corpo, il re non sarebbe vissuto a lungo, Rhaegar doveva solo aspettare si disse Daenerys per l’ennesima volta.  
<< Era mia intenzione guidare il mio esercito, principe Viserys >> replicò lord Tywin mentre tutto il consiglio ristretto si alzava, volevano trasformarlo in un ostaggio ma non l’avrebbe permesso, lui era il lord di Cast Granito, il protettore dell’Ovest nonché il lord più ricco del continente, non si sarebbe fatto trattare come un pezzente e sicuramente non da quel ragazzino arrogante.  
<< Avete un altro figlio se ricordo bene, e diversi fratelli: mandate loro; voi resterete ospite del re finché sarà opportuno >> replicò Viserys prima di lasciare la stanza, era il momento che si ricordasse a lord Tywin che un leone era solo un gatto leggermente più grande, non un drago.  
Lord Tywin ostaggio, il principe Viserys Primo Cavaliere e arrogante come solo quelli della sua dinastia potevano essere, la principessa Daenerys spaventata quando aveva così tanto potenziale … era una partita con pezzi sfavorevoli ma potevano sempre uscirne pensò Varys, sempre che non accadesse qualche imprevisto.

 

***

 

Doran Martell era un uomo paziente, capace di mille intrighi e consapevole che un palazzo cade sicuramente rimuovendo mattone per mattone ché non investendolo con un assedio.  
Per questo motivo stava seriamente pensando di cacciare tutti i presenti, i Giardini dell’Acqua era l’unico luogo in tutta Dorne dove potesse stare in pace, temporaneamente lontano dai suoi doveri e invece ora erano incredibilmente affollati. Accanto a lui sedeva sua figlia Arianne, erede di Dorne che sembrava non attendere altro, alle sue spalle c’era il fedele Areo Hotah che si stava visibilmente annoiando. Di fronte a lui c’era la sua adorata sorella minore Elia assieme al marito Rhaegar Targaryen e al nipote principe Aegon, scortati da ser Jaime Lannister che si stava dedicando a contare le gocce d’acqua che cadevano ritmicamente dalla fontana, l’unico che realmente aveva voluto quell’incontro era seduto in mezzo a loro, Oberyn Martell mentre lord Mace Tyrell e sua madre lady Olenna apparivano più interessati ai fiori e forse lord Mace lo era davvero.  
<< Datemi un buon motivo perché non debba reimbarcarvi di forza sulle vostre navi o consegnarvi al re >> dichiarò, lui aveva dei piani, degli ottimi piani … poi Oberyn aveva rovinato tutto con la sua impulsività, nemmeno a lui il principe Rhaegar piaceva dopo quello che aveva fatto ad Elia ma era il loro futuro re, fosse dipeso da lui non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di loro di sbarcare.  
<< Il trono, Aerys e suo padre Jahaerys hanno ripristinato la pratica dell’incesto che il re e il principe Aegon tanto avversarono ma noi abbiamo pensato ad un matrimonio per Aegon >> replicò Elia, Rhaegar aveva a malapena aperto bocca e questo non era un bene, come avrebbero potuto crederlo un sostituto di Aerys se suo marito non riusciva ad uscire dalla sua tristezza?  
Un matrimonio, quella poteva essere un’idea interessante, potevano guadagnare molto da un matrimonio con i giusti alleati, o perdere tutto.  
<< Mia figlia Margaery è giovane, fanciulla ed è stata educata per sposare un lord, sarebbe un onore per me e per la mia casata darla in sposa ad un re >> intervenne lord Mace dimostrando per l’ennesima volta la sua consolidata fama d’imbecille, un matrimonio con i Tyrell poteva aiutare solo i Tyrell, c’era un altro partito più prestigioso e che avrebbe aiutato ben due cause pensò Doran.  
<< Vi ringraziamo molto lord Tyrell, ma la mia promessa sposa è qui presente: zio Doran, col tuo permesso è mio desidero chiedere in sposa tua figlia lady Arianne >> dichiarò Aegon Targaryen, ecco il risultato, pura follia. Arianne era l’erede di Dorne, farla sposare ad un Targaryen così vicino al trono era tremendo perché Arianne avrebbe portato in dote Dorne stessa, dopo oltre mille anni alfine la dinastia del drago avrebbe comunque conquistato Dorne. Poteva essere il nonno di un re, o opporsi a quella famiglia, ma c’era comunque una terza via: lui avrebbe acconsentito ma a patto che il matrimonio si celebrasse una volta che quella famiglia fosse tornata alla capitale, se poi non fosse accaduto … aveva in mente altri pretendenti.  
<< E io sono felice di concedertela, nipote, ma ad un’unica condizione: mia figlia sposerà un re o un principe, non un traditore fuggiasco ed esule >> chiarì Doran poco prima che sua sorella e Rhaegar Targaryen lo fissassero sgomenti, almeno il principe era riuscito finalmente a mostrare un’espressione sul suo volto.  
<< Accettiamo, lord Mace ti ringraziamo della tua offerta, sono sicuro però che per insaldare la nostra alleanza lady Margaery potrebbe sposare uno dei fratelli della principessa Arianne >>  dichiarò immediatamente Rhaegar, forse poteva riuscire a tenere Dorne e ad avere una figlia regina pensò Doran, suo cognato gli aveva appena dato un’idea.  
<< E io accetto, a nome di mio figlio Quentyr e mio figlio Trystane, ad una condizione: che mia figlia rinunci ai suoi diritti su Dorne, una corona vale bene un piccolo territorio >> ribatté prontamente Doran e Arianne si alzò immediatamente pronta a protestare, Dorne doveva restare indipendente ma sua figlia poteva diventare una regina pensò Doran.

<< Tutto molto divertente ma vi sfugge un quesito fondamentale: su quanti alleati possiamo contare? >> fece giustamente notare il principe Oberyn, fosse stato per lui avrebbe infilzato Rhaegar Targaryen con la sua lancia in quel momento ma suo fratello gli aveva fatto giurare di controllarsi, almeno durante quel primo incontro.  
<< Le forze di Dorne, quelle di Alto Giardino e gli alleati di Rhaegar >> rispose Elia Martell sicura di sé, tornare a casa era stata la mossa migliore.  
<< La flotta di ferro, ritengo che dovremo allearci con i Greyjoy, la flotta di ferro combinata alla flotta Tyrell e alle nostre navi ci renderebbe invincibili sul mare >> fece notare la principessa Arianne, avrebbe ottenuto il trono e Dorne, per niente al mondo avrebbe rinunciato al suo diritto di nascita, nemmeno una corona valeva quella rinuncia.  
<< I Greyjoy potrebbero aiutarci, ma agiranno solo quando saranno sicuri di vincere, l’unico figlio rimasto di lord Balon è a Grande Inverno ostaggio degli Stark e vorranno delle assicurazioni che vadano oltre delle belle parole >> fece notare lady Olenna.  
<< Concederò al giovane Greyjoy la mano di mia figlia Rhaenys, quel che Balon Greyjoy non ottenne ribellandosi lo otterrà suo figlio con un matrimonio >> dichiarò Rhaegar, lui aveva cercato di ottemperare alla profezia ma dopo tanti anni e la morte di Lyanna Stark tutto era inutile, forse non era Aegon il Principe che fu Promesso, o forse si, lui era stanco e aveva troppi peccati da espiare, i Martell volevano la guerra e l’avrebbero avuta, lui non voleva entrarci.

<< Eccellente idea, Rhaenys renderà le Isole di Ferro parzialmente indipendenti, abbastanza da accontentare lord Balon, dobbiamo scrivergli immediatamente >> propose Elia trionfante, che il piccolo kraken prendesse in sposa sua figlia, il diritto immediato alla corona valeva bene il sacrificio di Rhaenys.  
Nessun piano di battaglia ma tanti matrimoni, forse sarebbe stato più facile di quanto temeva suo padre pensò Jaime Lannister, quella sera avrebbe avuto sicuramente delle informazioni interessanti da scrivere a lord suo padre.


	4. Chapter Three

La Fortezza Rossa era sicuramente un edificio maestoso ma anche ricolmo di segreti, brulicante di intrighi e scarsamente sicuro.  
Daenerys Targaryen non vi era nata, era stata la prima Targaryen a nascere lontana dalla capitale dopo secoli. A Roccia del Drago quella notte si era scatenata una fortissima tempesta che aveva distrutto la già scarsa flotta Targaryen e il dolore del parto, la stanchezza e l’angoscia di perdere tutto avevano portato alla morte la principessa Rhaella sua madre. Daenerys non ricordava niente di lei e non ne aveva sofferto, Elia le aveva fatto da madre peccato che Viserys l’avesse spesso accusata di aver ucciso la principessa e ogni volta che suo padre la guardava Daenerys coglieva rancore e un’ira difficile da contenere.  
Per fortuna a corte c’era Elia Martell con i suoi figli, i mantelli bianchi l’adoravano e fuori di lì c’era Capo Tempesta del cugino Robert dove sua moglie Cersei Lannister era sempre piena di premure, nella speranza che prima o poi potesse sposare uno dei suoi figli, speranza inutile perché sebbene cugini lei era promessa a Viserys.  
Il cugino Robert sarebbe stato un alleato sicuro, dopo quello che era accaduto ad Harrenhal non aveva mai perdonato suo fratello e Rhaegar lo aveva evitato per anni, sicuramente i due non si sarebbero riconciliati ora che il prozio Aemon era morto.<< La prima volta che vidi la Fortezza Rossa avevo appena sette anni ed ero stato mandato come paggio. Castel Granito è sicuramente notevole ma è qui che si respira la monarchia >> dichiarò lord Twynn prima di inchinarsi di fronte a lei, quell’uomo le faceva paura ma era determinato e sebbene avesse i suoi interessi questi al momento convergevano con quelli della dinastia.  
<<  La monarchia è dovunque si trovi il re, e re Aerys si trova qui >> replicò lei, suo padre stava peggiorando, Varys aveva riferito a lei e a Viserys che il re aveva cominciato a ricevere i piromanti in segreto e da quegli uomini non poteva venirne nulla di buono.  
<< Un’ottima risposta mia signora, se non foste già stata fidanzata a vostro fratello fin dall’infanzia vi avrei proposto almeno cinque candidati >> replicò lord Tywin, quei giorni come ostaggio lo stavano annoiando, per fortuna le notizie di suo fratello lord Kevan erano buone, al confine i Tyrell per ora erano rimasti calmi, per ora ripeteva più volte suo fratello nelle sue lettere.  
<< E quanti di loro hanno i capelli dorati e si chiamano Lannister? Il mio prozio, re Aemon, era contrario all’incesto e così il mio bisnonno il principe Aegon ma mio nonno e mio padre erano di diverso avviso … se invece di Viserys fosse nata una bambina avremo risparmiato al continente molti lutti >> rispose Daenerys a voce alta. Aveva otto anni quando di fronte alle accuse di Viserys aveva replicato che era tutta colpa sua, se fosse nato femmina Rhaegar avrebbe sposato sua sorella e non avrebbe mai avuto modo di fuggire con Lyanna Stark. Suo fratello l’aveva picchiata così forte che per due giorni era stato deciso che restasse nelle sue stanze ma il re aveva deciso che Viserys dovesse essere punito, un vero Targaryen era al di sopra delle offese, fossero anche di membri della propria famiglia aveva decretato prima di sedersi accanto al suo letto e narrarle di quando suo fratello Aegon, che lui chiamava Egg, aveva deciso di diventare lo scudiero di ser Duncan l’Alto.  
<< Un discorso sicuramente interessante, mi hanno appena comunicato che è appena arrivato un corvo da Dorne >> le comunicò lord Tywin prima di darle il braccio, finalmente avrebbero avuto delle notizie su Rhaegar ed Elia.  
<< Molto bene lord Tywin, molto bene >> rispose lei accettando l’invito di lui con un sorriso, avevano bisogno di tenersi vicini i pochi alleati su cui potevano sinceramente contare.

Il Consiglio quel giorno si teneva nella sala del trono, insolitamente deserta. Quando era bambina Daenerys adorava quella stanza, era forse la sua preferita di tutta la Fortezza Rossa, adorava in special modo sedersi di fronte agli scheletri dei draghi, il vecchio re l’aveva spesso esortata a diffidare di quelle bestie un tempo tanto temute e ora miseri ammassi d’ossa, Aemon Targaryen era l’unico della sua famiglia a non essere mai stato tentato di far schiudere le uova di drago che ancora possedevano o cercarne degli altri, specialmente dopo l’incendio di Sala dell’Estate.  
Re Aerys era seduto sul trono ma quando prese posto accanto a lui Daenerys non poté non notare come le mani di suo padre fossero piene di graffi e i suoi abiti fossero laceri, si diceva che il trono di spade rifiutasse coloro che giudicava indegni ma forse erano solo voci, suo padre si comportava come se non sentisse il dolore, come se non sentisse più niente.  
<< Maestà, signori del consiglio, mia signora, ho ricevuto il primo messaggio da parte di mio figlio ser Jaime Lannister. A quanto sembra l’anima di questo brutto complotto sono il principe Oberyn Martell e la principessa Elia la quale ha infranto la promessa fatta a re Jahaerys vostro padre e ha promesso lord Aegon a lady Arianne Martell, erede di Dorne, e lady Rhaenys a nientemeno che all’unico figlio maschio superstite di lord Balon Greyjoy >> comunicò Tywin Lannister prima di passare il messaggio al gran maestro Pycelle.  
Daenerys sospirò, ora non aveva più alcun appiglio per poter difendere Elia, avrebbe spaccato il regno e solamente perché stanca di aspettare, quale follia si era impossessata di sua cognata?  
<< Questo è tradimento, tradimento contro la corona, contro la nostra famiglia e contro tutti voi >> dichiarò Viserys, Elia e Rhaegar non solo stavano organizzando una guerra ma avevano promesso la mano di Rhaenys al figlio di Greyjoy di fatto staccando le isole dal regno, follia pura.  
<< Bruciateli, devono bruciare tutti, bruciateli! >> urlò re Aerys prima di alzarsi, le sue braccia erano colme di graffi e la stessa corona lo stava ferendo in quel momento, dell’uomo vigoroso e saggio non era rimasto più niente, solo un vecchio ferito e delirante.  
<< Padre … faremo come vorrete voi ma ora sedetevi padre, non diamo spettacolo di fronte ai draghi dei nostri antenati >> consigliò Daenerys prima di aiutare il re a tornare seduto sul trono. << Hai ragione figlia mia, fate in modo che tutto il contente occidentale sappia della loro fellonia … e convocate il lord della valle, il lord del Nord, quello delle Acque e il cugino Robert >> sussurrò questa volta re Aerys.

All’inizio aveva puntato sul principe Aerys ma il re era completamente pazzo e con una predilezione per l’altofuoco che lo preoccupava, il principe Rhaegar era in balia della sua tristezza e ora di sua moglie ma il principe Aegon era un ottimo partito assieme a sua zia Daenerys … forse aveva sbagliato a puntare il partito vincente pensò Varys.

 

***

 

Erano anni che non si recava a Dorne, la sua casa era Approdo del Re e Dorne era solo il luogo dov’era nata.  
Così le ripeteva il vecchio re, la nostalgia ci dà conforto ma è pericolosa e controproducente, se avesse saputo tutto quello che avrebbe sofferto lui non avrebbe mai permesso quel matrimonio che all’epoca aveva incontrato il favore della corte, non Cersei Lannister per non rendere lord Tywin troppo orgoglioso e ambizioso ma una lady appartenente a qualche casata minore, come avevano progettato lui ed Egg quando costui era ancora in vita.  
Purtroppo lei aveva finito con lo sposare Rhaegar e peggio ancora la nascita di Aegon l’aveva distrutta, un terzo figlio le sarebbe costato la vita e Aegon aveva rimediato fuggendo con la ragazza Stark e di quello non sarebbe mai riuscito a perdonarlo, non dopo la morte di suo zio e la morte di lord Stark e del suo erede. Non era mai più riuscita a guardare in faccia il cugino Robert il quale a quest’ora doveva aver già giurato fedeltà ad Aerys assieme ai suoi fratelli.  
<< Mia signora, la vostra presenza è richiesta, il corvo contenente la proposta per lord Balon è appena partito >> la informò ser Jaime Lannister prima di inchinarsi. Aveva sempre voluto bene a ser Jaime, era a conoscenza dei progetti della sua defunta madre per farle sposare il giovane leone, lei a Castel Granito e Cersei Lannister a Lancia del Sole, l’unione di due potenti casate, peccato che lady Joanna fosse morta di parto e lord Tywin avesse deciso di sfidare la sorte puntando tutto su un possibile matrimonio tra Rhaegar e sua figlia. Ser Jaime le voleva bene, era sempre stato dalla sua parte e da quando Rhaegar aveva incoronato regina d’amore e di bellezza la ragazza Stark ser Jaime era divenuto il suo campione.  
<< Molto bene, speriamo che lord Greyjoy comprenda che questa proposta conviene a entrambi ma soprattutto a lui >> replicò lei, ser Jaime le era totalmente devoto, non li avrebbe mai traditi, sarebbe potuto essere suo marito e sapeva che sotto sotto provava una qualche bontà nei suoi confronti.

Oberyn, Doran e Rhaegar la stavano aspettando ed era sicura che non fossero buone notizie, non lo erano mai.  
<< Ho ricevuto questa lettera dal gran maestro Pycelle tre giorni fa in cui mi si ordina a nome del re di non darvi asilo e nel caso siate sbarcati di accompagnarmi al confine con i domini dei Tyrell. Ora io posso fingere di non averla ricevuta ma non posso ignorare la seconda. Mi si avvisa che la lettera è stata inviata a tutti i grandi lord che devono darne pubblica lettura: siete ufficialmente dichiarati traditori della corona ma non viene specificato il motivo, ora spiegatemi perché io debba continuare ad avervi qui come mie ospiti, debba alzare i vessilli di guerra e lanciarmi in una guerra civile sostenuto solamente dai Tyrell e forse dai Greyjoy >> li informò Doran, il concilio ristretto aveva fatto la sua mossa, ora toccava a loro pensò Elia.  
<< Perché renderemo tua figlia regina, e allo stesso tempo continuerai a tenere Dorne indipendente dal resto del continente e quando sarò re ci saranno delle ricompense per la tua famiglia, fratello Doran >> dichiarò Rhaegar, era contrario a quel piano ma oramai era meglio partecipare fino in fondo.  
<< Delle conseguenze per la nostra famiglia ci sono già state, vi riferite ad altro oltre all’umiliazione pubblica? >> ribatté Oberyn prima di alzarsi in piedi  e mostrare chiaramente il suo pugnale ancora attaccato alla cintura, era sempre troppo irruento e mancava di tempismo il suo adorato fratello pensò Elia.  
<< Sono dalla vostra parte principe Oberyn, ma provate a sguainare la spada contro il re e giuro sui Sette che vi uccido seduta stante >> intervenne ser Jaime Lannister putando la sua spada contro la schiena Oberyn Martell, Oberyn aveva ragione ma aveva esagerato pensò suo fratello Doran, nemmeno lui sopportava Rhaegar Targaryen, la sua tristezza e le sue arie da poeta ma avevano bisogno di lui al momento.  
<< Oberyn, siedi e sta’ calmo, dolce sorella … dimmi perché non dovrei far sposare Arianne con il figlio di lord Mace o con Renly Baratheon, forse potrei consegnarvi ad Aerys e chiedere come ricompensa questo nuovo matrimonio >> ponderò lui e vide gli altri tremare, avevano bisogno di lui.  
<< Perché noi possiamo garantirti che tua figlia diventerà regina, il cugino Stannis ha sposato una Florent e se lui non può essere convinto il cugino Renly invece può, Renly Baratheon sarebbe esattamente l’uomo di cui abbiamo bisogno >> rispose Elia << il cugino Renly sa come parlare, è convincente e ha diversi sostenitori >> aggiunse.  
<< Renly Baratheon … potremmo guadagnare un potente alleato o perdere i Florent, sapete perché tranne cyvasse non gioco? Perché preferisco puntare tutto quando sono sicuro della vittoria del mio campione. Vedere Arianne regina sarebbe motivo di orgoglio ma non posso permettere che Dorne perda la sua indipendenza …possiamo sempre inventarci qualcosa >> dichiarò Doran.

<< Dovete alzare i vessilli di guerra ora, per poi chiamare i Tyrell, convocare i Greyjoy e solo allora contattare il cugino Renly, e cominciare a informarsi su quali casate minori possono essere persuase ad unirsi a noi, scopertamente o meno >> suggerì Rhaegar, sua moglie e i suoi cognati erano decisi alla guerra, e se era così allora la voleva anche lui, nessuno gli avrebbe rimproverato di non aver fatto niente in futuro, suo figlio era il Principe che Fu Promesso ma senza le tre teste del drago era impotente. Re Aemon aveva compreso quel che voleva fare ma lo aveva avvertito di non compiere azioni avventate per far compiere la profezia, tua madre aspetta un bambino, non forzare la situazione nipote lo aveva ammonito. Poi gli Stark erano morti e re Aemon dopo essere tornato il più velocemente che poteva da Roccia del Drago aveva comandato che permettesse a Ned Stark di recarsi alla Torre della Gioia e lui pensasse seriamente di prendere il nero. Poi Stark aveva comunicato che il bambino era nato morto e anche Lyanna era morta e infine era tornato a Nord assieme al bastardo che aveva avuto da una puttana per riabbracciare sua moglie.  
<< Ottimo coniglio cognato, però le lettere le scriverai tu, re Rhaegar I è sicuramente più autorevole dei principi di Dorne >> propose Oberyn, avrebbe avuto la sua guerra, e niente impediva che Rhaegar morisse, in guerra erano morti così tanti principi.

 


	5. Chapter Four

Daenerys Targaryen non si sentiva più così tanto sicura di quell’idea.  
Aveva proposto una serata in famiglia per poter pensare ad altro, discutere, divertirsi e scambiarsi racconti, non di certo per ordire complotti. Il cugino Robert Baratheon aveva accettato a nome di tutta la famiglia e solo alla fine della cena aveva mostrato a Viserys un messaggio. Era un messaggio da parte di Rhaegar Targaryen nel quale ser Renly Baratheon veniva invitato ad “ unirsi ad una guerra giusta contro un re prigioniero dei suoi consiglieri “ e lei era rimasta senza parole, aveva pensato a tutto ma non a quello.  
Nei giorni precedenti aveva cercato di avvisare Viserys del pericolo che poteva derivare dagli incontri del re loro padre con i piromanti ma suo fratello l’aveva zittita dichiarando che era troppo stupida per capire il quadro generale e quelle parole l’avevano spaventata. Ser Barristan che montava la guardia dietro la porta del re le aveva chiesto come doveva comportarsi quando vedeva quegli individui recarsi dal re e lei gli aveva consigliato di non abbassare la guardia. Varys aveva delineato tre possibili azioni da compiere, secondo lui bisognava attendere che Rhaegar ed Elia agissero per primi in maniera tale che tutto il reame li potesse considerare dei traditori quando tutto quello sarebbe terminato con la loro vittoria ed era indispensabile spaventare i loro possibili alleati, Dorne tra tutti seguita da Alto Giardino.  
Renly Baratheon dei tre fratelli era forse l’anello debole, il cugino Robert mai e poi mai avrebbe accettato di allearsi con Rhaegar dopo quello che era accaduto, il cugino Stannis sebbene avesse sposato una Florent era uomo fin troppo retto e rispettoso delle regole mentre Renly … lui poteva essere facilmente persuaso pensò Daenerys, lo si diceva molto amico del figlio di lord Mace e niente provava che i Tyrell non avrebbero cercato di sfruttare quel legame per i loro scopi.

<< Non so perché il cugino Rhaegar mi abbia mandato quel corvo, la mia fedeltà va alla mia famiglia e al mio re, non ad un principe ambizioso come Rhaegar che non potrebbe offrirmi nulla >> si era difeso Renly mentre i suoi fratelli lo guardavano con sguardi impietosi e Viserys stava sussurrando qualcosa a suo padre, re Aerys aveva un brutto aspetto, più brutto del solito ma almeno parlava, Daenerys non capiva cosa dicesse ma sentiva chiaramente dei suoni.  
<< E ti aspetti che ci creda? So che hai ricevuto una lettera anche dal figlio di Mace Tyrell, eppure qui ne vedo solamente una >> lo accusò Viserys, se il cugino Renly complottava con Rhaegar voleva dire che erano destinati a perdere, i Baratheon erano i loro alleati più forti, gli unici in grado di far muovere verso la capitale gli Stark di Grande Inverno e gli Arryn della Valle.  
<< L’ho bruciata, quella lettera non meritava risposta che non fosse il fuoco ma l’ho memorizzata, dice le stesse cose, più una proposta di matrimonio: in cambio dei miei servigi lord Mace mi offre sua figlia lady Margaery >> dichiarò Renly. Loras era stato abbastanza furbo da inserire nella lettera alcuni discorsi che dovevano assolutamente rimanere privati assieme ai vari inviti, motivo per cui aveva bruciato la lettera, era sicuro che i cugini Targaryen avrebbero chiesto di vederla e non poteva permetterlo. Ci aveva pensato, ci aveva seriamente pensato di tradire, non per ottenere in sposa lady Margaery ma per dimostrare ai suoi fratelli che anche lui era capace di azioni di forza, Robert era stato pronto ad entrare in guerra per Lyanna Stark, Stannis aveva difeso Capo Tempesta in condizioni a dir poco sfavorevoli per tre mesi prima che arrivasse la notizia che re Aemon aveva accettato la tregua ed era disposto a parlamentare, adesso era il suo turno. Poi aveva portato il messaggio del cugino Rhaegar a Robert in quanto capofamiglia e sorprendentemente l’altro aveva atteso quella cena, forse in fondo suo fratello era capace di fiuto politico.  
<< Quindi se guardassimo nel tuo camino troveremo i resti della lettera, o stai mentendo? >> lo interrogò Viserys, secondo Daenerys il cugino Renly non mentiva, se davvero avesse deciso di unirsi a Rhaegar a quest’ora avrebbe sicura trovato un sistema per lasciare la città senza essere visto, invece era lì con loro, circondato da tutta la sua famiglia.  
<< Non sto mentendo, potrei andare lì e … aiutarvi >> propose Renly, di sicuro il coraggio non mancava a suo cognato pensò Cersei Lannister, i bambini si erano allontanati per giocare tranne Joffrey e solamente perché lei aveva insistito, era abbastanza grande da dover ascoltare quella conversazioni, cominciava ad assomigliare a suo padre. Quando aveva saputo che Jaime avrebbe seguito i principi per ordine del lord suo padre aveva trattenuto a stento le lacrime, non avevano molte occasioni per vedersi e ancor meno per stare insieme e proprio ora che finalmente potevano perché nessuno si sarebbe curato di lord Tywin aveva mandato suo figlio a Dorne a spiare i Martell, era tutto così profondamente ingiusto.

<< Bruciare, devono bruciare tutti i traditori, anche tu cugino, tu vuoi tradire, io lo so che vuoi tradire. E i traditori devono bruciare, bruciateli tutti ma non sarò stato io … sarà stato il fuoco, non io, non è colpa mia, è stato il fuoco … >> mormorò sempre più forte re Aerys Ii della casa Targaryen prima che Daenerys e Robert Baratheon si guardassero negli occhi indecisi sul da farsi.  
<< Padre, ci occuperemo dei traditori, il cugino Renly ha solo proposto di spiarli ma a breve arriveranno gli Stark, non ci sarà bisogno di bruciare nessuno >> replicò lei pronta prima che suo padre la fissasse, quegli occhi l’avevano sempre messa a disagio.  
<< Hai ragione, Rhaella. Tu hai sempre ragione mia regina >> mormorò suo padre confondendola con sua madre e sfiorandole il viso in un gesto che le fece aggrovigliare le viscere, stava andando sempre peggio pensò.  
<< Sono Daenerys, padre. Tua figlia Daenerys, la mamma è morta da anni >> replicò prima che suo padre la lasciasse, scambiò velocemente un’occhiata con gli altri, voi non avete visto niente dicevano i suoi occhi, non è accaduto niente le risposero gli occhi di tutti tranne quelli di suo nipote Joffrey Baratheon ma a lui avrebbe pensato suo padre.  
<< Cugina Daenerys, ritengo che tu e tuo fratello assumiate se non la reggenza almeno il comando del consiglio ristretto. Poi invieremo una richiesta per una reggenza congiunta alla Cittadella: voi due, Robert e lord Tywin >> propose Stannis Baratheon, il cugino Stannis sapeva sempre cosa fare pensò Daenerys, era quello che avrebbe voluto proporre eli stessa subito dopo l’incoronazione, loro tre più il cugino Robert e lord Lannister ma Rhaegar ed Elia avevano rovinato tutto.  
<< Dobbiamo pensare a cose più importanti: Rhaegar ha fidanzato Aegon con la ragazza Martell ed è solo questione di ore prima che fidanzi anche Rhaenys, sicuramente l’idea è stata di quella cagna di Elia, quando arriveranno gli Stark? >> domandò Viserys preoccupato.  
<< Ned Stark mi ha scritto che lui e i suoi figli maggiori si sono imbarcati a Porto Bianco quattro giorni prima, sbarcheranno a Città del Gabbiano domani e da lì proseguiranno per la capitale assieme a Jon Arryn, con loro viaggia anche il ragazzo Greyjoy >> annunciò Robert, finalmente una buona notizia pensò Daenerys.  
<< È prudente far viaggiare il ragazzo Greyjoy con loro? Dei figli di Ned Stark solo il maggiore è in grado di affrontare questo viaggio, l’altro ha l’età di Tommen e il piccolo è ancora a balia >> domandò sua moglie Cersei.  
<< Meglio con loro che da solo a Grande Inverno. Ned ha portato anche il suo bastardo Snow, il ragazzo vuole prendere il nero ma prima è meglio che faccia pratica >> replicò suo marito.  
Stark, Arryn, Lannister e forse anche i Greyjoy, erano sicuramente un esercito formidabile, ottimo per poter incutere abbastanza paura senza bisogno di entrare davvero in guerra si augurò Daenerys.

 

***

 

Yara Grejoy non era certamente il prototipo della lady pensò Elia Martell osservandola meglio.  
Brache maschili, abiti di poco conto, un pugnale ben visibile e un’ascia che faceva roteare con fare distratto, non sarebbe mai stata una lady ma era un buon capitano da quel che aveva udito e loro avevano bisogno di capitani, lei avrebbe preferito parlare col fratello di lord Balon, e non solo lei ma il lord delle isole aveva invece mandato sua figlia e dovevano accettarlo, l’alleanza con i Greyjoy era assolutamente fondamentale.  
<< Ancora non capisco perché mi abbiate convocato, spero sappiate che a breve verrete ufficialmente dichiarati traditori della corona >> dichiarò divertita, valeva la pena lasciare Pyke per vedere quei nobili che intrigavano, erano quasi buffi.  
<< Abbiamo bisogno del vostro aiuto, sarete ben ricompensata lady Greyjoy >> dichiarò Rhaegar, quella era una follia ma l’avrebbe compiuta fino alle estreme conseguenze.  
<< Ascoltiamola allora questa ricompensa, sono veramente curiosa >> replicò lei prima di occhieggiare lord Oberyn, forse dopo potevano trascorrere qualche momento divertente insieme, loro due e la puttana del principe, sarebbe stato estremamente divertente.  
<< La mano di mia figlia Rhaenys in cambio delle vostre navi >> fu la dichiarazione di lady Elia, e lei che cosa se ne faceva di una principessa? Almeno le avessero promesso il principe ma cosa ci faceva con la principessa dei draghi?  
<< Vi ringrazio molto ma le bionde non mi sono mai piaciute >> replicò e vide Oberyn Martell ridacchiare mentre gli altri la fissavano scandalizzati, la cappa dorata che era con loro si portò una mano alla bocca per cercare di trattenere le risate.  
<< Molto divertente, ma noi stavamo parlando di un fidanzamento tra mia nipote Rhaenys e vostro fratello, e aggiungiamo anche qualcos’altro … qualcosa che sono sicuro apprezzerete lady Grejoy >> replicò il principe Doran. Theon, erano anni che non pensava a lui, da quando lord Stark se lo era preso anni fa, suo fratello ora doveva essere più Stark che Greyjoy ma forse con il giusto accordo poteva tornare da loro.  
<< E quale sarebbe? Vi ricordo che mio fratello è ostaggio di lord Stark da quasi dieci anni >> mise in chiaro lei.  
<< Ovviamente, ovviamente ma sono sicuro che saprete inventarvi qualcosa. La dote di mia figlia sarà esigua ma non vi rinuncerete per niente al mondo: l’indipendenza. Rhaenys Targaryen vi porta in dote le Isole di Ferro, trasmissibili al primogenito. Quello che non avete ottenuto con una guerra lo otterrete con un matrimonio >> dichiarò solennemente la principessa Elia Martell, quello era un ottimo accordo, sicuramente migliore di quello che avrebbero proposto dalla capitale, ed era la loro occasione. Un matrimonio … probabilmente la principessa non si sarebbe mai abituata alle isole ma se avesse portato loro l’indipendenza allora l’avrebbero fatta rimanere a forza purché prima scodellasse almeno due marmocchi.  
<< Mio fratello non sarà un ostaggio per sempre, miei signori. La proposta ci interessa ma devo parlarne con mio padre … e manderemo un corvo a mio fratello, non c’è altro? >> domandò Yara curiosa, zio Aeron Capelli Bagnati non avrebbe approvato ma quella era un’occasione unica, tutto quello che non avevano ottenuto con una guerra lo avrebbero ottenuto con un matrimonio.  
<< Non per voi, vi ringrazio molto lady Greyjoy, fate capire a vostro padre i possibili vantaggi derivanti dalla nostra alleanza, una cameriera vi accompagnerà nella vostra stanza >> la congedò Elia con un sorriso radioso.  
<< Non ce ne sarà bisogno, torno subito a Pyke per avvisare mio padre, un messaggio si può scrivere anche a bordo >> replicò lei prima di fare un inchino veloce e allontanarsi, doveva scrivere a Theon e anche a suo padre per sapere se re Aerys poteva offrire loro condizioni più vantaggiose.

<< Sicuri che starà dalla nostra parte? Potrebbe sempre tradirci e consegnarci al re >> fece notare Doran, per fortuna la giovane Grejoy sarebbe stata seguita, suo fratello e sua sorella potevano essere irruenti ma era con la pianificazione che si conquistava un regno, non colpi di testa e fantasia.  
<< Aerys non potrà farle un’offerta migliore, non con Daenerys promessa a Viserys, la cugina Myrcella è ancora troppo giovane per pensare seriamente ad un matrimonio >> replicò Elia, Myrcella Baratheon non aveva ancora dieci anni e sicuramente la cugina Cersei l’avrebbe fatta sposare ad un Lannister, quella donna aveva troppa arroganza del proprio casato in corpo.  
<< Dell’esercito mi occuperò io, assieme a te fratello Rhaegar ovviamente. E ritengo giusto che venga anche Aegon per poter vedere la guerra >> intervenne Oberyn ridacchiando.

<< Non ce ne sarà bisogno, a breve il mio inviato tornerà da Vecchia Città e diffonderemo il parere del gran maestro dove sarà scritto che in caso il padre sia incapace di ragionare è il primogenito che eredita, con quel messaggio non ci sarà bisogno di una guerra >> fece notare Doran, sicuramente Pycelle avrebbe mandato un corvo a sostegno di Aerys, e sicuramente i maestri si sarebbero divisi ma a loro importava avere quel pezzo di carta.  
<< I maestri sono tanti, e avranno pareri differenti, dovremmo colpire ora, o non colpire affatto >> rifletté Rhaegar Targaryen, se fosse dipeso da tutto sarebbe stato più facile ma Lyanna e il bambino erano morti e gli restava solamente Aegon.  
<< Può darsi, ma noi avremo la nostra e tanto basta. Con quella solo i Baratheon e i Lannister resteranno a supportare Aerys >> dichiarò Doran, forse era troppo ottimista ma sicuramente i lord minori avrebbero scelto Rhaegar, specialmente chi aveva avuto occasione di assistere alle follie dell’attuale re.

 


	6. Chapter Five

Approdo del Re era una grande città, sicuramente più imponente di Grande Inverno, così almeno pensò Jon Snow scendendo da cavallo.  
Quando suo padre gli aveva parlato di quel viaggio e di come avrebbe voluto averlo al suo fianco aveva inizialmente rifiutato, lui aveva altri piani e temeva che se fosse andato al sud non sarebbe riuscito ad entrare tra i guardiani della notte. Suo padre aveva obbiettato che aveva tutto il tempo del mondo, che la Barriera non si sarebbe spostata e al suo ritorno poteva proseguire con il suo piano, almeno sarebbe tornato dopo aver fatto esperienza.  
Aveva dunque accettato e assieme a Robb e a Theon Greyjoy erano partiti, c’era qualcosa in quel viaggio di segreto, lord Stark nascondeva qualcosa ma era evidente che fremeva dalla voglia di condividerlo con i suoi figli, eppure dal loro arrivo nella Valle non aveva fatto altro che conferire con il suo mentore Jon Arryn, qualsiasi cosa si fossero detti non aveva soddisfatto nessuno dei due.  
<< Conosci il motivo per cui siamo venuti qui? >> domandò a Robb, a differenza di lui Robb non si era fatto domande o almeno non le aveva condivise con lui o con Theon, Robb credeva alle parole di Ned Stark con assoluta fiducia e quella era una qualità che Jon gli invidiava, una delle tante.  
<< Rendere omaggio al nuovo re >> rispose suo fratello ma dal tono che usò era chiaro che non credeva alle sue parole.  
<< La verità Stark, la verità >> replicò Jon, quello era il pretesto, se fosse stato quello il vero motivo sarebbero partiti molto prima e non c’era bisogno che andasse con loro, lui e Theon Greyjoy non erano così strettamente necessari.  
<< Sembra che ci saranno dei disordini a sud e servono tutti gli uomini disponibili quando il principe Rhaegar si muoverà >> fu la risposta di Robb, proprio quello che temeva, sebbene le notizie al nord arrivassero in ritardo erano a conoscenza di come la situazione stesse degenerando.  
La follia del principe Aerys, ora re Aerys II non era un segreto per nessuno e specialmente per la famiglia Stark ma la fedeltà alla corona veniva prima delle esigenze personali aveva rimarcato più volte Eddard Stark, sebbene la smorfia sul suo viso dicesse chiaramente come la pensava.

<< Tenetevi le vostre opinioni per voi stessi, non è prudente dire quel che si pensa ad alta voce, non qui nella capitale >> li ammonì lord Stark mentre Robert Baratheon si avvicinava a loro, era stato pensato da tempo di rinforzare i legami tra le due famiglie con un matrimonio ma era evidente che non era quello l’argomento di qui il lord di Capo Tempesta voleva parlare, non mentre si avvicinava loro assieme a suo fratello lord Stannis.  
<< Siete arrivati finalmente, proprio quando c’è bisogno di voi >> dichiarò Robert prima di abbracciare Ned Stark.  
Conosceva Robert Baratheon fin da quando erano bambini e l’aveva visto così preoccupato solamente una volta: quando Lyanna era scomparsa dunque doveva essere accaduto qualcosa di grave. Lui e Jon Arryn avevano discusso il da farsi durante il viaggio ed entrambi avevano convenuto che l’unica cosa onorevole da compiere era servire il re, anche se Aerys Targaryen era un pazzo sanguinario che aveva bruciato suo padre e suo fratello quando ancora era principe senza che nessuno facesse nulla per salvarli.  
Robert era ingrassato dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto, aveva sempre un fisico atletico e nei tornei era sempre un avversario formidabile ma non era più l’uomo di una volta, se le lettere di Jon Arryn dicevano il vero Robert si era da tempo disinteressato di Capo Tempesta che veniva di fatto governata da Stannis. Il quale Stannis formava il più grande contrasto con il fratello, tanto uno era espansivo e facilmente decifrabile tanto l’altro era inespressivo e cosa realmente pensasse era un mistero.  
<< Ci sono state novità? >> chiese Jon Arryn.  
<< Renly ha ricevuto una lettera dal Cavaliere di Fiori in cui gli si chiedeva di tradire e passare dalla parte di Rhaegar, quel pezzente non ha osato scrivere di persona preferendo delegare tutto a quel damerino di Loras Tyrell >> spiegò Robert. Ned Stark aveva avuto occasione di conoscere Loras Tyrell e lo riteneva un promettente cavaliere, non sarebbe mai diventato come Robert o Jaime Lannister o sé stesso ma nei tornei era un buon avversario, ignorava che lui e Renly fossero amici e questo poteva essere un punto di forza o un difetto, tutto sarebbe dipeso da come si sarebbero serviti di quell’informazione.  
<< E lord Renly? Cosa ha deciso infine? >> domandò Robb mentre Theon Greyjoy li raggiungeva, aveva pensato che portarlo sarebbe stata una mossa saggia, Balon Greyjoy aveva già provato a ribellarsi e niente escludeva che non ci riprovasse, non ora che l’esilio di suo fratello Euron stava per terminare e il suo unico figlio rimasto era grande abbastanza.  
<< Renly è ancora con noi, non può lasciare le sue stanze senza una scorta ma può andare ovunque desideri >> rispose Stannis Baratheon senza mostrare alcuna traccia d’emozione nelle sue parole, come se stesse narrando di un evento avvenuto a leghe da loro e non di una questione di famiglia.  
<< E fosse solo questo il problema, quell’infame di Varys ha dato la notizia durante il Consiglio e Tywin Lannister non l’ha presa bene … quel pezzente, tutto il suo oro di certo non lo salverà >> aggiunse Robert prima di aggiungere: << Quella puttana di Elia Martell ha promesso sua figlia al figlio di lord Balon, in cambio daranno l’indipendenza alle isole, e ha avuto la sfrontatezza di scriverlo … quella troia dorniana >> e a quelle parole tutti si voltarono verso Theon che appariva a sua volta sorpreso.

<< Io non so niente, sono mesi che non ricevo lettere da Pyke e se davvero questo fidanzamento è avvenuto io me ne dissocio completamente. Sono fedele al re e a lord Stark che mi ha accolto nella sua casa quando ero solamente un bambino >> chiarì immediatamente Theon.  
Theon Greyjoy, unico erede di lord Balon Greyjoy, aveva mentito ma la lettera di sua sorella era stata fin troppo chiara.  
Yara dopo tanti anni gli aveva scritto e la lettera era fin troppo chiara: doveva lasciare gli Stark, tornare a Pyke e da lì partire per Dorne dove si sarebbe sposato con la principessa Rhaenys Targaryen. Gli Stark e la famiglia reale non avrebbero potuto offrirgli niente di meglio, assieme alle sue nozze le Isole di Ferro avrebbero avuto l’indipendenza, la stessa che suo padre aveva tanto bramato e che aveva portato i suoi fratelli alla morte.  
Voleva bene a lord Stark, Eddard Stark si era occupato di lui fin dal suo arrivo nel nord e aveva fatto di tutto perché si sentisse un ospite e non un prigioniero e lui gli sarebbe stato sempre grato, considerava Robb e persino Jon suoi fratelli più di quanto Rodrik e Maron fossero mai stati ma la sua fedeltà andava alla casa Greyjoy, era l’ultimo figlio di lord Balon e l’unico ancora in vita, un giorno le Isole di Ferro sarebbero state sue e poteva ottenere per loro l’indipendenza. Niente armi, assedi e sconfitte umilianti, solamente un septon o forse un sacerdote del dio Abissale, aveva udito che suo zio Aeron si fosse unito al culto e se fosse tornato a casa con la figlia di Rhaegar Targaryen come sposa … un matrimonio poteva ottenere quel che la ribellione aveva solo sognato.  
<< E io ti credo Theon, ma con tutto il rispetto ho poca fiducia in lord Balon, servirebbe una tua rinuncia formale a questo progetto. Non servirà a nulla ma almeno si saprà che non hai avuto alcuna parte in questo piano >> dichiarò lord Stark e Theon annuì, era un buon piano ma finalmente poteva essere d’aiuto alla sua patria, la sua vera patria. Per quanto volesse bene agli Stark lui era un Greyjoy e questa era l’unica opportunità che aveva per riguadagnare la sua indipendenza.  
Doveva fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, per prima cosa doveva agire e già sapeva dove sarebbe andata la sua fedeltà.

 

***

 

La risposta del gran maestro era stata esattamente quella che si aspettavano: positiva.  
Il Gran Concilio quando aveva incoronato re Aemon aveva evitato Maegor, il figlio di Chiarafiamma per timore che la follia paterna si fosse trasmessa a lui, e anche Vaella la Semplice era stata scartata perché ritenuta inadatta al trono dunque un precedente c’era. Maegor e Vaella erano stati considerati inadatti e così doveva essere considerato Aerys che era chiaramente pazzo e pericoloso e proprio per questo la corona non era adatta a lui.  
Come il Gran Concilio aveva incoronato re Aemon così era loro pieno diritto incoronare Rhaegar avendo costui un padre folle, una volta presa Approdo del Re Aerys poteva essere tenuto prigioniero nella Fortezza Rossa o condotto a Roccia del Drago.  
Doran Martell era oramai sicuro di cosa fare: agire, il più tardi possibile. I bardi avrebbero anche scritto canzoni sulla sua pigrizia e la sua lentezza ma almeno sarebbe sopravvissuto per ascoltarle e soprattutto se avesse agito per ultimo, e se provocato, tutti avrebbero pensato che si difendeva ignorando che la miglior difesa è sempre l’attacco.  
<< Yara Grejoy e suo padre hanno scritto a lord Theon, e hanno ricevuto le mie istruzioni, se sono furbi le bruceranno >> dichiarò dopo aver convocato il Consiglio Ristretto di suo cognato, dal loro arrivo a Lancia del Sole era sempre stata Elia a parlare, ad organizzare piani e tessere alleanze, Rhaegar talvolta si limitava a qualche parola distratta per poi isolarsi dal mondo, meglio un re così facilmente manovrabile che un pazzo imprevedibile come Aerys. Il principe che li aveva oltraggiati preferendo ad Elia la ragazza del nord per loro fortuna era divenuto un re debole e ribelle in balia degli eventi.  
<< Quali istruzioni, zio? Dovrebbe essere mio padre a dare gli ordini, non voi >> si intromise il giovane Aegon, quel ragazzo avrebbe sposato Arianne e probabilmente lei lo avrebbe sovrastato tutta la vita, o almeno ci avrebbe provato, in entrambi i casi una Martell sarebbe stata regina e Dorne non avrebbe perso la sua indipendenza grazie alla sua idea.  
<< Rendere la vita difficile alla flotta di lord Tywin, l’unico che potrebbe opporsi per mare all’unione della flotta Greyjoy, Tyrell e Martell. Lord Tywin è l’uomo più ricco del continente occidentale ma il denaro non è ancora in grado di comprare il tempo, o l’esperienza di un uomo. Ovviamente non ho usato il mio sigillo personale o il vostro, Maestà, nel caso il messaggio venga intercettato nessuno potrà farcene una colpa >> spiegò Doran.  
Che i Greyjoy bruciassero pure la flotta Lannister e anche la stessa Lannisport se volevano, ufficialmente avrebbero agito da soli, prima che la flotta reale avrebbe avuto il tempo di armare la prima nave lui avrebbe già radunato le tre flotte, bisognava decidere a chi affidarle, se a lord Redwyne, Victorion Grejoy o uno dei suoi alfieri. Restava però la flotta del nord, non era un numero preoccupante ma poteva comunque dare qualche problema, specialmente i Mormont.

<< Comprendo dove vuoi arrivare … ci sono risposte da parte del cugino Renly? >> domandò Rhaegar stranamente vitale quella mattina.  
<< Per ora no ma quello è stato un errore, potrebbe sempre aiutarci ma non si schiererà dalla nostra parte, dobbiamo portare dalla nostra parte i lord minori, chiunque possa essersi sentito defraudato dai Baratheon, dagli Stark o dai Lannister >> commentò Elia, quello si che era un buon piano.  
<< I Frey. Lord Walder Frey mal sopporta da anni le ironie di lord Hoster Tully ma soprattutto ma ha tanti figli, avuti dalle sue otto mogli, bisogna pur trovare una sistemazione a figli, nipoti e pronipoti. È inoltre suocero di Genna Lannister, l’unica amatissima sorella di lord Tywin ma i Frey amano soprattutto il denaro. E i Bolton, lord Bolton ha un figlio bastardo alquanto irrequieto, potrebbe mandarcelo liberandosi di lui per qualche tempo. Inoltre con i Bolton abbiamo la chiave per nord, isolerebbero gli Stark dal resto del regno >> spiegò Oberyn, gli occhi che scintillavano.  
<< Ned Stark sarà già arrivato nella capitale … ma lasciarlo senza un esercito è una bella trovata, mandate dei corvi a lord Bolton e a lord Frey e ricordate loro che noi siamo nel giusto. Ora bisogna solamente diffondere la risposta del gran maestro >> concluse Doran facendo segno che gli altri si alzassero.  
<< Un istante, padre. Dovremo offrire loro qualcosa che il trono di spade non può offrire, qualcosa che potrebbe sicuramente attirarli. Quando avremo vinto quei lord che si sono schierati a favore di Aerys dovranno essere duramente puniti >> fece notare Arianne, ingegnosa sua figlia, sicuramente ingegnosa.  
<< Daremo ai Greyjoy l’indipendenza, e i Bolton possono prendersi il nord, se riusciranno a tenerlo. I Frey …avranno quel che vogliono, e agiremo nello stesso modo, saranno in tanti a correre da noi: dovremo solo attenderli. Dobbiamo solo attendere, noi non abbiamo intenzione di dichiarare guerra ma se verremo attaccati ci difenderemo >> dichiarò Aegon, ecco un re che gli sarebbe piaciuto servire pensò Doran ammirato.

<< Comunicate a vostro padre la nostra decisione ser Jaime, e fategli capire che manterrà il suo posto se si schiererà dalla nostra parte, altrimenti subirà il destino dei traditori >> ordinò Elia e Jaime Lannister si inchinò prima di lasciare quella follia.  
Erano dei pazzi, dei pazzi sognatori, se anche fossero riusciti nel loro piano entro due lune avrebbero finito per litigare mandando all’aria tutto. Avrebbe scritto a suo padre, certamente, ma per avvisarlo di mettere al sicuro la flotta della sua famiglia e per consigliarlo di guardarsi dai suoi vassalli. Per fortuna Cersei era al sicuro nella capitale perché tutto cominciava ad andare a rotoli.


	7. Chapter Six

L’arrivo di lord Eddard Stark era stato una benedizione aveva pensato Daenerys Targaryen.  
Gli Stark erano sempre stati leali servitori della corona e lei e Viserys avrebbero fatto di tutto affinché Ned Stark non portasse loro rancore per quello che era accaduto tra Rhaegar e lady Lyanna, qualsiasi cosa fosse avvenuta. Non se ne parlava spesso a corte e Viserys non era il migliore interlocutore mentre il prozio Aemon si limitava scuotere la testa e sussurrare che non bisognava mai fidarsi delle profezie, che le profezie mentivano e non bisognava mai seguirle alla lettera, vedi dove ci ha portato la tua ostinazione e la tua cecità nipote mio aggiungeva fissando Rhaegar con i suoi occhi opachi da cieco.  
Adesso che Rhaegar li aveva traditi  meditava di usurpare la corona sarebbe stato sicuramente più facile credere che il rapimento di lady Lyanna fosse stata solamente una sua idea e che la famiglia reale non vi aveva nulla a che vedere, dovevano crederle per forza.  
Non era solo si accorse mentre scendeva la scalinata della Fortezza Rossa, c’erano i suoi due figli, il legittimo e il bastardo, e il giovane Greyjoy, proprio quello di cui avevano più bisogno, mandare avanti il cugino Robert era stata una buona idea si disse, Viserys aveva insistito perché fosse lei ad accogliere lord Stark mentre lui pensava a cosa fare … suo fratello non sarebbe mai stato un ottimo governante, era a malapena un mediocre Primo Cavaliere, per fortuna con lei c’erano lord Varys e ser Barristan Salmy.  
<< Lord Stark … onorata di potervi rivedere dopo tanto tempo, e questi devono essere i vostri figli e il giovane lord Greyjoy. Lord Arryn, onorata di vedervi >> li salutò prima che Ned Stark si inchinasse e i giovani lo imitarono, dovevano avere la sua età, forse Theon Grejoy era maggiore di due o tre anni, quando aveva saputo dell’idea di Rhaegar ed Elia si era detta che era una pura follia, smembrare così il regno. Una cosa era concedere denaro e terre a coloro che si dimostravano fedeli ma rendere indipendenti le Isole di ferro era pura follia.  
<< Principessa Daenerys, sono anni che non ci vediamo, è un onore poter essere di nuovo qui nella capitale >> la salutò lord Stark, il figlio legittimo aveva i capelli rossi dei Tully mentre il bastardo era un uomo del nord in tutto e per tutto, lo si diceva figlio di una puttana ma lei su certi argomenti evitava di farsi domande.  
<< L’ultima volta che ci siamo visti il cugino Stannis stava festeggiando il suo matrimonio con lady Florent >> ricordo Daenerys, aveva appena sette anni e ricordava di essersi molto divertita, un po’ meno il cugino Stannis quando si era saputo che il cugino Robert aveva giaciuto con la sorella della sposa nel talamo nuziale oltraggiando suo fratello, sua moglie e suscitando le risate dei suoi fratelli, era stata una delle poche volte che aveva visto Rhaegar ridere.  
<< Un matrimonio felice, come spero sarà il vostro >> replicò di rimando lord Stark e lei sorrise, c’era così tanto di cui parlare. << Una cerimonia molto ben riuscita, peccato che il matrimonio sia stato costellato di sventure, perdere così tanti bambini e l’unica sopravvissuta ... la malattia ci ricorda che siamo tutti uguali, figli di lord e figli di contadini >> rifletté a voce alta lord Varys, Daenerys aveva visto pochissime volte la piccola Shireen Baratheon e quella bambina le ispirava compassione, colpita dal morbo grigio così giovane.  
<< Sagge parole lord Varys, i vostri alloggi vi attendono, questa sera abbiamo organizzato un banchetto, niente di eccessivo, solo qualcosa per festeggiare il vostro arrivo >> annunciò Daenerys prima che varcassero le porte, ser Barristan le aveva comunicato che avevano scoperto tre uova di drago sfuggite per qualche strano motivo all’inventario reale e la notizia aveva fatto impazzire di gioia suo padre e Viserys.  
Dopo aver preso congedo raggiunse lord Tywin, non si fidava di lui ma era l’unico in grado di poterli concretamente aiutare. << Lord Stark è arrivato, ha con sé l’erede di lord Balon >> dichiarò e l’anziano lord rimase imperturbabile, Daenerys non ricordava di averlo mai visto esprimere un’espressione.  
<< Il ragazzo ci sarà utile, non possiamo offrirgli un’adeguata controfferta ma il tesoro reale potrebbe aiutarlo, una volta che la corona avrà pagato i suoi debiti >> disse lord Tywin, Daenerys sapeva che la corona era in perdita quello non era un problema, almeno finché lord Tywin non si schiarì la voce e aggiunse: << la corona è in debito con casa Lannister, casa Tyrell e il debito più grande è con Braavos >>.  
<< Confido che ve ne occupiate come meglio ritenete opportuno >> lo congedò Daenerys, avevano bisogno di denaro in quel momento.

Non era tranquillo, e quello che aveva visto non era sufficiente a fargli cambiare opinione si disse Ned Stark prima di raggiungere Robert Baratheon.  
<< Avresti dovuto lasciare Grejoy a Grande Inverno, è facile lasciare la capitale senza essere visti >> dichiarò Robert ma lui si fidava di Theon, il ragazzo non aveva mai mostrati cenni di ribellione e sebbene dovesse provare nostalgia di Pyke ricordava a stento le Isole di Ferro.  
<< Mi fido di lui, inoltre è difficile che fugga, per andare dove? Tra qui e Pyke c’è un intero continente >> rispose Ned, se Theon davvero voleva fuggire allora avrebbe potuto farlo prima, aveva avuto decine di opportunità durante il loro viaggio, e non ne aveva colta nessuna.  
<< Sua sorella è stata avvistata a Dorne, sicuramente è stata lei a scrivere a Balon, e da Dorne a qui ci vuole veramente poco. Sai che non mi interesso di politica o di questi maledetti intrighi che non capisco ma ci stiamo avvicinando a una guerra e quando sarà il momento Rhaegar la pagherà, per tutto >> dichiarò Robert e Ned non ne fu sorpreso, alla fin fine se Lyanna era morta era colpa del principe Rhaegar, anche se indirettamente.  
<< Non sarà necessario, i maestri li sconfesseranno e hanno pochissimi alleati, troveranno più saggio cercare un accordo >> gli fece notare sperando che non si dovesse arrivare alla guerra.  
<< Forse, ho posto una condizione per il mio supporto e quello dei miei vassalli: la testa di Rhaegar Targaryen, e per i Sette l’avrò! >> quasi urlò Robert, il rancore, l’odio e il desiderio di vendetta erano divenuti parte di lui, Cersei Lannister non doveva avere vita facile accanto ad un uomo ancora innamorato di un’altra donna.  
<< Se dovesse vincere la guerra che ci sarà allora sarà lui ad avere la tua ma non la ritengo un’opzione possibile: cosa potrebbe Rhaegar Targaryen assieme alla sua famiglia contando solo su Dorne, Alto Giardino e le Isole di Ferro contro il resto dei Sette Regni? >> gli fece notare, Rhaegar era un buon cavaliere ma non era mai stato in battaglia a differenza di Robert, durante la ribellione dei Grejoy re Aemon aveva preferito mandare Aerys e il principe Viserys per non provocare defezioni.  
<< Nulla, è un’idea di quelle serpi dei Martell … ho dato ordine di fortificare Capo Tempesta per evitare che se la prendano, lord Tarth a breve prenderà il comando della mia flotta e il contrabbandiere di Stannis si occuperà del lavoro sporco >> disse Robert.  
<< E Jon Arryn? Anni fa era pronto a scendere in guerra per noi, scenderebbe in guerra per difendere il re? >> chiese, il loro mentore aveva minacciato di scendere in guerra per salvare Lyanna e per vendicare suo padre e Brandon ma re Aemon aveva proposto nuove nozze per Robert e un funerale solenne per Lyanna riuscendo a rabbonirlo, Aerys non sarebbe stato così accomodante.  
<< Finché non vede Aerys si, negli anni è peggiorato, le serve giurano che abbia tagli su tutto il corpo causati dal trono di spade e ogni sera i piromanti hanno lunghe conversazioni con lui, se non morirà a causa dell’altofuoco sarà il trono a ucciderlo >> riferì Robert. Ned Stark non vede re Aerys da anni ma le voci sulla sua follia erano giunte al nord, d’accordo con Cat le avevano trattate come dicerie e maldicenze ma entrambi sapevano fin troppo bene che la follia avevano corroso la mente di Aerys Targaryen, lo stesso uomo che ora era divenuto re.

Osservò dalla finestra Ned Stark e i suoi figli mentre entravano nella Fortezza Rossa, dietro di loro veniva Jon Arryn e l’ostaggio di Stark, il giovane Grejoy.  
Robert poteva ritenerla inutile, stupida e viziata ma lei era la figlia di Tywin Lannister ed era meglio che non lo dimenticasse.  
Cersei rimase qualche istante di più alla finestra per poi allontanarsi, erano settimane che non riceveva lettere personali da Jaime e quello la preoccupava, solamente i messaggi per il lord loro padre che Tywin leggeva al Consiglio Ristretto ogni volta. Tyrion si preoccupava di meno sostenendo che Jaime se la sarebbe cavata ma il parere di quel mostriciattolo deforme non le era mai interessato, quell’essere aveva ucciso sua madre e meritava tutto il suo odio.  
Aveva pensato che l’incoronazione del re le avrebbe dato l’opportunità per stare con Jaime per qualche giorno e invece lui era stato mandato a Lancia del Sole assieme ai ribelli, il lord suo padre non faceva altro che ripetere che erano gli ordini del re e Jaime non era un traditore mentre Tyrion si limitava a ridacchiare e ad aggiungere sottovoce che Jaime non era un traditore, almeno finché lord Tywin vi avrebbe visto il proprio tornaconto.  
Osservò i suoi figli, così diversi dai bastardi di Robert eppure nessuno aveva mai sospettato nulla per sua fortuna. Aveva sempre desiderato che almeno uno dei suoi figli sposasse un Lannister ma Robert stava pensando ad un’alleanza con gli Stark, di quello era sicura e doveva evitarla, solamente tre persone separavano Robert dal trono e lei dalla corona di regina che sarebbe dovuta essere sua di diritto e che invece sarebbe stata di Elia Martell.

 

***

 

  
L’unico ad aver risposto al loro messaggio era stato lord Tywin e non era la risposta che Elia si aspettava.  
<< Lord Tywin ci informa che non intende tradire il re, suo amico di gioventù e suo signore, e consiglia una mediazione, si offre lui stesso come mediatore in virtù dell’amicizia che unì la sua defunta moglie lady Joanna con la lady nostra madre >> lesse Doran, lui aveva previsto quella risposta.  
Sicuramente lord Frey e lord Bolton li avrebbero appoggiati, non apertamente ma non avrebbero lesinato sostegno, dovevano puntare sui lord minori e su quelli che temevano un re pazzo, loro avevano un candidato sano di mente, almeno così avrebbero descritto Rhaegar.  
Suo cognato viveva nella tristezza e nella melanconia, del principe allegro, suonatore d‘arpa e perfetto cavaliere non era rimasto nulla, solo un uomo chiuso nei suoi pensieri e che spesso parlava di una profezia, era più opportuno puntare su Aegon che era giovane, forte e maggiormente manovrabile.  
<< Sapevamo che avrebbe risposto così, cosa farà ora? >> chiese Oberyn mentre con una mano giocava con la sua lancia facendola oscillare, Oberyn era troppo impulsivo e in quel momento era necessario un uomo che sapesse come muoversi.  
<< Ora tenterà di muovere la famiglia reale nel tentativo di ottenere maggiori risultati da una vittoria, e solo allora convincerà Aerys a dichiarare guerra >> rispose Oberyn osservando quel che accadeva sotto di lui: sua sorella stava giocando a cyvasse con suo figlio Trystane mentre la principessa Rhaenys li osservava imbronciata, l’idea di dover trascorrere il resto della sua vita nelle Isole di Ferro non doveva essere di suo gradimento. Lord Mace Tyrell aveva scritto che a breve avrebbe mandato alla capitale sua figlia lady Margaery in maniera tale che i due fidanzati potessero conoscersi, era chiaro che sua madre puntava ad un matrimonio immediato, e a lui stava bene.  
<< Non arriveranno mai a Dorne, il deserto li fermerà se non lo faranno i Tyrell e nessuna flotta è abbastanza potente senza di noi e senza i Grejoy >> ponderò Oberyn, senza le loro flotte restavano le altre ma nessuna era numerosa come quella dorniana o capace come quella delle isole, tranne quella di Tywin Lannister che in quel momento doveva star bruciando.  
<< Sempre che Yara Grejoy e suo padre mantengano la promessa >> considerò Doran, aveva un’idea per convincere Roose Bolton e Walder Frey a collaborare con lui, << Ho un’idea per che convincerà lord Bolton, l’ho esposta nella lettera che ho allegato a quella di Rhaegar >> aggiunse.  
<< Parla, so bene che avrai sicuramente pensato a qualcosa che metterà in crisi gli Stark, e i Targaryen >> gli chiese Oberyn curioso.  
<< Un matrimonio, o meglio una proposta di fidanzamento tra il suo bastardo, che sua maestà Rhaegar Targaryen primo del suo nome provvederà a legittimare … e una delle tue figlie, quella che vuole >> dichiarò, sapeva bene come suo fratello fosse legato alle sue bastarde ma in guerra tutti loro dovevano sacrificare qualcosa, lui sacrificava la sua reputazione e i diritti di sua figlia e Oberyn come minimo doveva sacrificare una delle sue figlie, poco contava se le voci sul bastardo di Bolton fossero vere o meno.  
<< E quando pensavi di dirmelo, fratello? Come puoi pretendere che una delle mie figlie sposi il bastardo di Bolton? >> domandò Oberyn, ne vedeva i vantaggi ma soprattutto gli svantaggi di una simile unione e non sarebbe rimasto in silenzio.  
<< Sono il capofamiglia, e le decisioni di questo genere spettano a me ed è l’unico pretendente che potrebbe mai sposare le tue figlie, anche se entrambe sappiamo che nessuna di loro ha mai sognato il matrimonio >> rispose pacatamente Doran, le figlie di Oberyn erano uno dei vanti di Dorne, le imprevedibili Serpi delle sabbie, altere e fiere come il padre, e irresponsabili come lui.  
<< Hai anche deciso quale o sarà il bastardo a scegliere? >> domandò ancora Oberyn.  
<< Saranno loro a scegliere pertanto ti chiedo di convocarle a Lancia del Sole per poter discutere meglio della faccenda >> replicò Doran mentre maestro Caleotte si avvicinava, una lettera dei Grejoy si disse mentre l’apriva e per una volta si concesse un sorriso, stava andando tutto esattamente come aveva previsto lui.  
<< La flotta dei Lannister sta bruciando, lord Kevan sta cercando di salvare il salvabile ma ha mandato un corvo al fratello chiedendo aiuto >> comunicò trionfante, adesso erano in vantaggio e dovevano restarlo il più a lungo possibile.

Arianne Martell disapprovava tutto quello.  
Era stata cresciuta per essere l’erede di Dorne, le leggi della regina Nymeria davano il trono al primogenito, poco contava che fosse maschio o femmina e lei era nata per prima. Suo padre l’aveva addestrata al comando fin dai suoi primi giorni e secondo zio Oberyn lei era nata per regnare.  
Non ignorava il rancore che la sua famiglia nutriva per Rhaegar Targaryen e per come avesse trattato sua zia Elia ma finché re Aemon era vivo nessuno aveva osato toccare Rhaegar, mancare di rispetto al re era impossibile e dunque suo padre e suo zio avevano atteso. Quando il re era morto lei aveva sperato che suo zio convincesse suo padre a fare qualcosa e qualcosa in effetti era accaduto.  
Sua zia Elia era arrivata a Lancia del Sole assieme ai suoi figli, due cavalieri della guardia reale, e al principe Rhaegar ed entrambi erano decisi a ribellarsi a re Aerys che essendo folle non poteva regnare sui Sette Regni.  
Folle Aerys lo era davvero, Arianne ricordava le pochissime occasioni in cui era stata a corte e come tremasse di fronte al principe, aveva provato pena per la principessa Daenerys che si occupava spesso del padre, quella ragazza aveva bisogno di vivere almeno per un’ora in piena libertà aveva pensato dal loro primo incontro.  
E adesso non solo tutti si rivolgevano a Rhaegar come se fosse re e organizzavano piani di alleanza con i Tyrell e i Grejoy ma si parlava persino di matrimoni, del suo matrimonio. Aveva sempre pensato che avrebbe sposato un lord dorniano, al massimo qualche vassallo dei Tyrell o dei Baratheon in vista di una futura alleanza, qualcuno come Loras Tyrell perché il figlio di Robert Baratheon era troppo giovane per lei ma un matrimonio reale … a quello non aveva mai pensato.  
Sposare Aegon l’avrebbe resa regina ma avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a Dorne e suo padre si era subito detto favorevole senza nemmeno interpellarla, aveva il diritto di dire la sua, avrebbe mantenuto entrambi, lady di Dorne e regina dei Sette Regni ma Doran Martell voleva privarla dei suoi diritti per darli a Quentyr e alla sua futura sposa, Margaery Tyrell. Il trono di spade non valeva Dorne e nessuna corona poteva compensarla della perdita del suo diritto di nascita, sua madre Mellario di Norvos avrebbe lottato per lei ma lady Mellario non era a Dorne da anni.  
<< Cara cugina, sappiate che comprendo i vostri problemi >> la confortò Aegon Targaryen, quel giorno erano usciti a cavallo, solamente loro due e ser Jaime Lannister della guardia reale che seguiva Aegon discretamente.  
<< Sono felice che lo crediate, cugino. Se avessi saputo cosa i nostri padri avevano in mente non avrei mai accettato di darvi il mio appoggio, e soprattutto non avrei mai consigliato a mio padre di fare qualcosa a riguardo >> replicò lei altera, non aveva bisogno della pietà di Aegon Targaryen.  
<< Ne sono consapevole, purtroppo dobbiamo sottostare alle decisioni dei nostri genitori, anche se ci portano un vantaggio, mio padre … sarà un buon re con mia madre accanto e lo stesso vale per me, con una regina come voi, cara cugina, sarò degno del nome che portò >> la lusingò Aegon ed Arianne sorrise, il ragazzo ci sapeva fare.  
<< Vi ringrazio cugino, avrei preferito mantenere i miei diritti su Dorne ma è anche vero che se perderemo questa guerra non avrò più un regno dove tornare; se vinceremo potremmo averne due >> suggerì, una volta diventato re Aegon poteva confermarle i suoi diritti rendendola regina dei sette regni e signora di Dorne, avrebbe avuto tutto senza perdere alcunché.  
<< Parleremo di questo una volta sposati, ora credo che abbiamo fatto qualcosa di sbagliato perché ser Jaime ci sta raggiungendo >> dichiarò Aegon e infatti il figlio di Tywin Lannister si stava avvicinando a loro.

Dorne non gli sarebbe mai piaciuta, non faceva per lui ma gli ordini erano ordini e nessuno si sarebbe mai sognato di disobbedire a Tywin Lannister.  
Aveva mandato messaggi quasi ogni giorno ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di scrivere a Cersei, non quando sapeva che Doran Martell faceva leggere quel che scriveva, non poteva tradirsi e non poteva tradire sua sorella.  
Quando il principe Aegon aveva espresso il desiderio di una cavalcata con lady Arianne si era subito proposto come scorta, era stanco di ascoltare riunioni inutili e folli intrighi e per sua fortuna sia il principe Doran che Rhaegar avevano acconsentito, pensare che quell’uomo sarebbe divenuto re era quasi un insulto si era detto più volte Jaime.  
Aveva comunque sellato il suo cavallo e poi aveva seguito i due estraniandosi perso dietro i ricordi della sua bella sorella ma non dimenticando il suo incarico, per fortuna il principe Aegon non aveva scelto un percorso tortuoso così poteva seguirli e pensare ai fatti suoi in tutta tranquillità.  
Poi l’aveva visto, un unico cavaliere ma che puntava nella direzione dei principi e da come vestiva non era un dorniano. Aveva quindi spronato il suo cavallo e aveva raggiunto i due, Aegon si era messo a difesa di lady Arianne ma non era armato.  
<< State dietro di me, e speriamo che non sia bravo >> sussurrò ai due prima di sguainare la spada. << In nome di re Rhaegar Targaryen, primo del suo nome, ti ordino di dichiarare le tue intenzioni entro cinque minuti, altrimenti morirete >> dichiarò altero, l’altro era sempre più vicino.  
<< E così che si accolgono gli ospiti? E pensare che Dorne è rinomata per la sua ospitalità, comunque vi obbedisco, ser. Sono Ramsay Snow, bastardo di lord Roose Bolton di Forte Terrore, onorato di conoscervi >> dichiarò l’estraneo, e così quello era il bastardo di Bolton … ed era arrivato dal nord per loro.  
<< Ti ha mandato il lord tuo padre? Dov’è una lettera che lo provi e cosa volete? >> domandò  
<< Lord Bolton in persona, la lettera di sua signoria la consegnerò solamente al principe Doran e al re. In quanto a cosa voglio … sono qui per sposare una delle Vipere delle Sabbie, e per far avere a mio padre il nord >> dichiarò Ramsay Snow, quella era una novità. Roose Bolton non si sbilanciava, mandava il suo bastardo in maniera tale che nel caso la rivolta fosse fallita avrebbe potuto prenderne le distanze in pace, che uomo intelligente pensò Jaime.  
<< Ramsay Snow, benvenuto a Dorne, ritengo che sia saggio tornare a Lancia del Sole il prima possibile >> lo salutò il principe Aegon prima di fargli un cenno, era il momento di rientrare, e lui doveva urgentemente spedire una lettera.

 


	8. Chapter seven

L’arrivo di lord Eddard Stark era stato una manna per la sua famiglia pensò Daenerys Targaryen dopo il banchetto.  
I due figli di lord Stark erano due ragazzi intelligenti e quando la guerra sarebbe scoppiata era sicura che si sarebbero dimostrati degni del padre. Oramai non si trattava più di un’eventualità perché la guerra era già scoppiata, dovevano solamente annunciarla e poi far benedire l’esercito dall’alto septon.  
Eppure stava andando tutto così bene, lei era intenta a ridacchiare con la cugina Myrcella Baratheon mentre Viserys teneva d’occhio il re quando era arrivata la notizia: la flotta dei Lannister stava bruciando. Lord Tywin impegnato a discutere con ilo cugino Robert e Jon Arryn della Valle si era immediatamente zittito e aveva preteso di leggere il messaggio.  
Una volta letto aveva dichiarato che ormai la guerra era sicura, gli aggressori erano i Grejoy ma era certo che dietro ci fosse l’ispirazione di Rhaegar e dei Martell, forse c’era persino un ordine scritto aveva mormorato prima di lasciare la sala il più velocemente possibile, non aveva nemmeno chiesto il permesso del re aveva notato Viserys infuriato, del re o del Primo Cavaliere aveva aggiunto.  
<< Ormai il danno è fatto, anche se agiremo per difenderci in futuro saremo considerati quelli che hanno attaccato, a meno che … >> aveva sussurrato lord Varys.  
<< Cosa volete dire? >> aveva domandato lei con il timore che l’eunuco avrebbe concretizzato le sue paure, Varys sapeva sempre tutto, come ci riuscisse non lo sapeva nessuno perché l’eunuco si limitava a parlare di “ uccelletti “ che gli sussurravano all’orecchio, una frase quantomeno ambigua.  
<< L’esercito dovrebbe fortificare le città dei Lannister e dichiarare guerra ai Grejoy, solo ai Grejoy, marciare su Dorne sarebbe un errore ma io non sono un generale mia signora >> era stata la risposta di Varys prima che si allontanasse.  
Aveva cercato di riportare la conversazione su qualche argomento senza importanza ma era evidente che tutti pensavano ad altro, aveva scambiato poche parole con Cersei Lannister per poi congedarsi, aveva bisogno di riflettere.  
<< La dichiarazione di guerra verrà pronunciata domani sera e firmeremo tutti >> le annunciò Viserys dopo aver chiuso la porta, fin da bambina Daenerys detestava la presenza di suo fratello, Viserys le faceva paura a causa del suo modo di comportarsi nei suoi confronti, aveva cercato conforto in Rhaegar e in Elia ma poco avevano potuto fare, il prozio Aemon aveva stabilito che lei doveva essere grande abbastanza prima di sposare suo fratello ma non aveva specificato quanto fosse abbastanza, per sua fortuna.   
<< Perché dobbiamo firmare tutti noi? La firma di nostro padre non è sufficiente? >> domandò, re Aerys si era comportato bene quella sera ma era sicura che i ragazzi Stark avessero intuito che le voci non erano solamente delle voci.  
<< La firma di nostro padre non vale nulla, tutto il reame sa che nostro padre è pazzo, ma questo non vuol dire che non possa regnare >> le rispose Viserys, Daenerys sapeva che non doveva farlo arrabbiare ma tutto quello non aveva alcun senso.  
<< Rhaegar sostiene di poter regnare perché nostro padre è folle, se firmiamo anche noi due non confermeremo la sua idea? >> domandò lei, una dichiarazione di guerra firmata da tutti e tre era la prova che serviva a Rhaegar ed Elia.  
Come previsto Viserys si limitò ad un solo ceffone, a breve si sarebbero sposati ed era opportuno che nessuno sapesse nulla, sicuramente l’avrebbe colpita ma in luoghi visibili, non era nemmeno capace di affrontare gli sguardi degli altri. << Non dire assurdità dolce sorella, Rhaegar potrà dire quel che vuole ma noi sappiamo la verità: nostro padre è in grado di regnare, ha solo bisogno del mio aiuto per farlo >> la contraddisse Viserys, era più folle di quanto temeva pensò Daenerys se davvero credeva a quello.

Lord Eddard Stark era arrivato nel momento peggiore, per quel che contava gli schieramenti erano fatti e ora bisognava vedere chi sarebbe stato più abile pensò Tyrion Lannister.  
Aveva intuito che qualcosa non andava quando Jaime gli aveva comunicato che avrebbe seguito il principe Rhaegar e la principessa Elia a Dorne assieme a ser Meryn Trant per ordine del lord loro padre con l’incarico di riferire tutto al Consiglio Ristretto. Rhaegar Targaryen dai tempi di Harrenhal e della ragazza Stark era diventato un uomo perso in sé stesso e nei suoi sogni ma era pur sempre il primogenito di Aerys e aveva un figlio.  
Quello di Jaime era tradimento, un doppio tradimento. Tradiva la famiglia reale avendo seguito i principi a Lancia del Sole e tradiva anche i ribelli corrispondendo con lord Tywin, quando tutto quello sarebbe finito era auspicabile che nessuno si ricordasse di quello, suo fratello avrebbe certamente ottenuto il perdono reale ma questo con re Aemon, Aerys era imprevedibile.  
Aveva sentito le storie, come tutti ma aveva sempre pensato che fossero delle esagerazioni, i Targaryen erano tutti un po’ matti ma vederlo … per una volta si era sentito privilegiato, meglio essere un nano ché un pazzo come il re, sotto sotto comprendeva benissimo le motivazioni del principe Rhaegar, ma questo non l’avrebbe mai detto ad anima viva. Il re si limitava a sedere sul trono di spade e ad agitarsi mormorando parole sconnesse ma la servitù mormorava su come durante la sera ricevesse lunghe visite da parte di quei folli dei piromanti.  
Chi davvero governava il regno era il principe Viserys il quale sicuramente non era migliore del padre con i suoi scatti di rabbia e il suo orgoglio smisurato e che aveva ricevuto il titolo di Primo Cavaliere solamente perché era il figlio prediletto del re, povera principessa Daenerys che doveva sposarlo. Il lord suo padre aveva anelato a quel posto per tutta la vita e una volta che la guerra sarebbe terminata Tyrion era sicuro che avrebbe avanzato delle pretese, lo conosceva fin troppo bene.  
<< Cosa ti turba, mio leone? >> gli chiese Shae, la sua puttana, sebbene il lord suo padre detestasse la sua predilezione per le donne di scarsa virtù gli era permesso tuttavia di poterne mantenere una, purché fosse discreto e di quello doveva ringraziare suo zio Kevan Lannister e Jaime, sempre loro. Aveva incontrato Shae quasi per caso e gli era così tanto piaciuta che le aveva ordinato di trasferirsi nelle sue stanze la mattina seguente, la donna aveva anche una mente eccellente e un discreto eloquio, niente a che vedere con una dama ma pur sempre gradevole.  
<< Niente che tu possa risolvere mia cara >> le rispose mentre continuava a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Era grato a lord Tywin per averlo condotto con sé ma se suo padre partiva per Lannisport allora avrebbe dovuto seguirlo, forse con la guerra poteva sperare in un’opportunità, una vera opportunità, d’altronde bisognava fortificare Lannisport e Castel Granito nel caso la flotta di Ferro attaccasse una seconda volta.  
<< Vorrei solo tornare a Castel Granito, la capitale non mi piace >> si lamentò Shae, aveva ragione ma il centro del potere era lì e Tyrion ne avvertiva chiaramente l’attrazione, se solo non fosse stato un nano avrebbe potuto ottenere il ruolo che meritava e invece nessuno lo aveva mai stimato abbastanza da poter vedere di cosa fosse realmente capace.  
<< Ci torneremo prima di quanto credi >> rispose lui pensieroso, la guerra era ufficialmente iniziata.

Theon Grejoy non poteva certo lamentarsi.  
Eddard Stark era stato come un padre per lui, aveva fatto di tutto perché si sentisse come a casa a Grande Inverno e gli sarebbe stato per sempre riconoscente, voleva bene a Robb come se fosse suo fratello e avrebbe protetto Sansa e Arya Stark come se fossero le sue sorelle ma lui non era uno Stark e non lo sarebbe mai stato.  
Era un Grejoy delle Isole di Ferro, figlio di lord Balon Grejoy di Pyke e suo legittimo erede, anche se non metteva piede sulla sua terra da quasi dieci anni. Aveva odiato suo padre per non aver fatto nulla per lui, per non aver cercato di farlo tornare a casa ma aveva compreso quasi subito che quel che chiedeva era impossibile e si era rassegnato.  
E poi era arrivato quel corvo. Non era la prima volta che riceveva delle lettere da Pyke, solitamente si trattava dei resoconti di suo zio Victarion in maniera tale che una volta tornato non sembrasse un completo estraneo o degli ammonimenti di suo zio Aeron Capelli Bagnati perché non dimenticasse chi era, le sue origini e soprattutto non dimenticasse il culto del dio Abissale di cui suo zio era divenuto sacerdote.  
Catelyn Stark si era limitata a consegnargli il messaggio senza nemmeno leggerlo, altrimenti a quest’ora lui sarebbe stato o sulla strada per Grande Inverno o in una delle segrete della Fortezza Rossa. Aveva detto il vero quando aveva dichiarato di non saperne nulla, anche se dubitava di essere stato creduto, ma ora aveva un’opportunità unica per potersi rendere utile e servire la sua vera patria e l’avrebbe colta. Era disonorevole da parte sua tradire così la fiducia di lord Stark ma era cosciente che non l’avrebbero fatto partire se avessero saputo quale fosse la sua vera metà.  
Avrebbe reso orgoglioso suo padre, il suo nome sarebbe passato alla storia e i bardi avrebbero cantato di come avesse finalmente dato alle Isole di erro la tanto desiderata indipendenza, e per quello bastava un matrimonio.  
Aveva scritto una lettera per lord Stark e per la famiglia reale, doveva solo sperare che si accorgessero della sua partenza il più tardi possibile, la flotta di ferro era a Lannisport o stava veleggiando verso Pyke dunque non poteva recarsi in quella direzione ma Yara aveva pensato anche a quello. Dorne, doveva andare a Dorne e lì inchinarsi di fronte a Rhaegar Targaryen e ai Martell e solo allora gli avrebbero concesso in matrimonio la principessa Rhaenys che portava in dote le Isole di Ferro. Aderiva alla ribellione ma lo faceva per uno scopo più alto, per la sua famiglia, per Pyke e per il Dio Abissale, non era un desiderio egoistico il suo.  
Doveva solo sperare che tutto andasse per il meglio e che gli Stark non fossero troppo arrabbiati con lui.

 

***

 

Ramsay Snow era un giovane molto promettente pensò Elia Martell osservandolo.  
Lo sguardo era duro, deciso e scaltro, sebbene fosse giovane faceva intuire di non avere un cuore tenero, e l’aspetto fisico era gradevole alla vista ma cosa più importante era solo. Non che si aspettasse di vederlo arrivare con tutto l’esercito del nord ma almeno con un seguito abbastanza numeroso.  
Rhaegar si era limitato a squadrarlo un istante per poi perdere interesse, suo marito aveva la mente assente da anni, persino quando avevano appreso la notizia che la flotta dei Lannister bruciava Rhaegar Targaryen non aveva cambiato espressione. Suo marito si stava lentamente perdendo come suo padre ma lei avrebbe fatto di tutto perché divenisse re, il Rhaegar di un tempo meritava la corona e lei l’avrebbe conquistata per lui, per il giovane che scriveva poesie e suonava l’arpa, per il giovane cavaliere che indossava i suoi colori e per il padre dei suoi figli, non per l’uomo perso dietro il ricordo di Lyanna Stark.  
Oberyn aveva invitato le sue figlie maggiori le quali ora erano tutte lì in attesa, mancava solamente Sarella Sand che da qualche settimana non dava notizie di sé ma conoscendola nessuno si era eccessivamente preoccupato. Lady Obara, lady Nymeria e lady Tyene Sand erano indubbiamente figlie di suo fratello ed erano tutte più grande del bastardo di Bolton che le guardava curioso e senza alcun timore e quello era già un inizio si disse Elia.  
Dietro suo marito c’era ser Jaime Lannister e dietro di lei ser Meryn Trant ed era evidente che Ramsay Snow non piaceva a nessuno dei due, specialmente a ser Jaime ma non era un suo problema, Aegon invece lo osservava con interesse e Rhaenys teneva lo sguardo basso.  
<< Ramsay Snow di Forte Terrore, vi dò il benvenuto a Lancia del Sole, suggerirei di saltare i convenevoli e venire subito al motivo per cui siete qui: cosa dice il lord vostro padre? >> lo salutò Oberyn con poco tatto, suo fratello era un guerriero e non un diplomatico, il politico in famiglia era Doran.  
<< Il lord mio padre non sa che sono qui, questo è quello che vuole che si sappia ma parlando tra noi …ha mostrato un leggero interesse per tutta questa faccenda, sempre che alla fine la ricompensa sia quella promessa >> rispose Ramsay Snow, ora dovevano persino mercanteggiare qualcosa che un tempo avrebbero ottenuto all’istante, che oltraggio pensò Elia.  
<< Legittimazione per voi, e una volta che avremo sconfitto i nostri nemici vostro padre diventerà Protettore del Nord, titolo che passerà a voi e ai vostri discendenti in perpetuo >> dichiarò solennemente Rhaegar, gli Stark avrebbero protestato ma Elia era sicura che si sarebbero alleati con Aerys, lord Eddard era un amico fraterno del cugino Robert ed era certa che non avesse mai perdonato Rhaegar per quello che era accaduto tra lui e sua sorella Lyanna, qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta.  
<< A lord Stark non piacerà, suo figlio in particolar modo potrebbe avere da ridire su questo >> fece notare loro Ramsay.  
<< Lord Stark è un traditore e quando tutto questo sarà finito i suoi figli dovranno ringraziarci se ci limiteremo a lasciarli in vita >> si intromise Aegon ed Elia notò come Arianne sorridesse, quei due sarebbero stati una gran coppia un giorno.  
<< Eccellente, se voi vinciamo ottengo questo, se perdete mio padre sosterrà di non aver avuto niente a che fare con voi e che ho agito di mia iniziativa, giusto? >> domandò Ramsay, ragazzo intelligente, indubbiamente intelligente.  
<<  Giustissimo, ora vediamo al vero motivo per cui siete qui, queste sono le mie figlie, quelle che sono state abbastanza curiose da voler venire >> dichiarò Oberyn con un sorriso storto indicando le sue figlie che evitarono di guardarlo.  
<<Il lord mio padre sostiene che sia ora che prenda moglie e le vostre figlie … sono sicuramente delle ragazze peculiari, con tutto il rispetto gradirei conoscerle meglio prima di poter scegliere >> rispose Ramsay mellifluo.  
<< Saranno loro a scegliere, non credete di poter aver voce in parola >> chiosò Doran prima di congedarlo con la mano.

Ramsay Bolton era pericoloso, Jaime Lannister ne era assolutamente convinto.  
Non che avesse dei pregiudizi contro i bastardi, non con un cognato come Robert Baratheon la cui unica missione sulla terra sembrava quella di disseminarvi bastardi ma era il ragazzo a non piacergli per niente. Il suo aspetto poteva sembrare anche attraente, e di sicuro al nord di ragazze disposte ad alzare la gonna per lui ce n’erano ma poteva trattarsi di servette, contadine e puttane, sicuramente non la figlia di un lord.  
Stimava Oberyn Martell, era un grande guerriero e un ottimo cavaliere ma come uomo era un completo disastro, si mormorava che non facesse distinzioni tra uomini e donne, viveva pubblicamente con la sua amante che gli aveva dato quattro figlie e la madre di una delle sue bastarde era addirittura una septa, la terza pensò osservando la ragazza in questione, era così diversa dalle altre che doveva essere sicuramente lei. Inoltre Oberyn Martell era un avvelenatore e nessuno poteva dire con certezza quanti dei suoi nemici fossero effettivamente morti per cause naturali, no, Oberyn Martell era un ottimo guerriero ma un pessimo uomo.  
Delle tre ragazze nessuna gli sembrava entusiasta di sposarsi e tantomeno con Ramsay Snow ma una delle tre si sarebbe dovuta sacrificare, e tutto per quella guerra. La notizia che la flotta dei Lannister era in fiamme era stata festeggiata da tutti con assoluta felicità e anche lui aveva finto, avevano poco di cui rallegrarsi perché entro pochi giorni lord Tywin avrebbe impartito loro una lezione che avrebbero ricordato per tutta la vita.  
Aveva sussurrato al principe Doran che non si fidava di Snow e l’altro gli aveva dato ragione, lo aveva visto arrivare dalla finestra, ma non era il momento di essere schizzinosi nella scelta degli alleati, lui continuava a non fidarsi e mentre erano di ritorno a Lancia del Sole aveva pensato che prima quel matrimonio si sarebbe celebrato e prima Ramsay Snow se ne sarebbe andato.  
Vide il giovane inchinarsi e poi lasciare la stanza, Elia Martell fece un cenno a ser Meryn e questi uscì subito mentre lui si appoggiò ad una colonna pronto ad ascoltare.  
Come previsto le tre ragazze cominciarono a parlare tutte insieme dichiarando che mai e poi mai avrebbero sposato un bastardo come Ramsay Snow e sicuramente non per uno scopo come quello di favorire una guerra perché loro non erano merce, nient’affatto, Jaime poteva quasi ammirarle e avere della stima per come si comportavano; quelle ragazze non avevano bisogno di un campione che le difendesse, erano loro stesse il loro campione, se a suo tempo anche Cersei fosse stata così determinata, e lord Tywon più simile ad Oberyn Martell, forse tutto quello non sarebbe avvenuto.  
<< Ragazze, sapete che vi voglio bene e non ho mai interferito con l’educazione che vostro padre ha deciso per voi. Ma questi sono tempi duri, e come dicono i sacerdoti rossi di Asshai “ la notte è oscura e piena di terrore “ e non possiamo farci trovare impreparati, proprio per questo una di voi si decida a prendere marito, se non lo avrete fatto entro due giorni sarò io a scegliere. Voi siete figlie di vostro padre ma siete anche mie suddite e obbedirete >> proclamò Doran autoritario prima di aggiungere: << Sorella mia, ritengo che il matrimonio tra i nostri figli debba avvenire il prima possibile, mi avvisano che lady Margaery Tyrell si trova nei pressi di Bosco dei Limoni e forse già domani mattina sarà arrivata a Lancia del Sole >>.

Arianne Martell trovava che tutto stesse andando fin troppo velocemente per i suoi gusti.  
Si era aspettata che Ramsay Snow non arrivasse da solo, non pretendeva un corteo ma almeno un piccolo seguito mentre il giovane era solo e c’era qualcosa nei suoi modi che non la convinceva fino in fondo. Era cortese e sapeva stare al suo posto ma Arianne aveva come l’impressione che quella fosse tutta una recita e che dentro di lui vivesse un mostro o quantomeno un animale difficile da addomesticare. Non era l’unica a pensarla così, anche ser Jaime non si era fidato di quel bastardo avendo deciso di cavalcare dietro di lui per poter evitare che commettesse qualche pazzia, Aegon aveva alzato le spalle e aveva dato ordine che si tornasse immediatamente a Lancia del Sole.  
Obara, Nym e Tyene erano appena arrivate e nessuna di loro sembrava ben disposta al matrimonio e fino ad allora nessuna ci aveva mai pensato preferendo passare da un’avventura all’altra, di uomini disposti a rischiare la propria salute mentale pur di stare con una delle Sand Snakes, così venivano chiamate le bastarde del principe Oberyn, era piena Dorne e loro lo sapevano. Lei stessa sebbene erede al trono si era concessa diverse avventure senza importanza mentre attendeva che suo padre le trovasse un marito e ora le aveva trovato il miglior partito, se solo fosse riuscita a mantenere anche Dorne.  
Ramsay Snow aveva dichiarato cosa voleva da loro ma non aveva detto cosa avrebbe fatto per la loro causa tranne sposare una delle Sand Snakes e portare un’alleanza verbale con i Bolton di Forte Terrore, o con la sua persona.  
Suo padre aveva annunciato dopo che Ramsay Snow aveva lasciato la stanza che le sue nozze con Aegon sarebbero avvenute il prima possibile e che Margaery Tyrell era in arrivo, sicuramente l’idea di mandarla a Lancia del Sole era di lady Olenna Redwyne, la vecchia signora di Alto Giardino era la vera mente dei Tyrell, sicuramente più di lord Mace la cui unica dote era quella di farsi guidare da chicchessia, un uomo docile che come maestro del conio non aveva lasciato alcun ricordo di sé, né positivo né negativo.  
<< Possiamo fidarci di lui? >> domandò dopo che le sue cugine ebbero lasciato la stanza assieme al loro padre, per quanto volesse bene a suo zio Oberyn era ben cosciente di come il principe non fosse affatto un politico.  
<< Dobbiamo fidarci di lui, lady Margaery sta per arrivare e lord Mace ha affidato a lord Tarly l’ordine di controllare la frontiera col nord. Una mossa intelligente sarebbe attaccare le Isole di Ferro, investirle con tutto l’esercito e solo allora attaccarci, buttarsi al sud in direzione di Dorne e di Alto Giardino sarebbe … stupido >> ponderò suo padre, stupido ma sarebbe stato quello che chiunque avrebbe fatto, anche se consapevole di compiere un’idiozia.  
<< Lo faranno, mio padre … non è uomo che ama perdere, l’attesa per lui è già una sconfitta, e lord Tywin si sentirà ferito nell’orgoglio >> rifletté Rhaegar, c’erano dei momenti in cui sembrava uscire dalla sua apatia ma erano istanti brevissimi, un uomo simili difficilmente sarebbe riuscito a regnare per tutta la vita.  
<< La nostra flotta si unirà alla flotta di Alto Giardino a giorni e con l’aiuto della flotta Greyjoy siamo invincibili, le nostre forze di terra sono meno imponenti ma possiamo tagliare fuori il nord grazie a lord Frey, ha risposto? >> chiese Arianne.  
<< Ha risposto, nipote, e come previsto chiede il governo delle terre dei fiumi e matrimoni convenienti per i suoi tanti discendenti, sua nuora Genna Lannister potrebbe essere un problema ma saprà tenerla a bada >> rispose Elia,  senza le forze del nord e con le terre dei fiumi divise le possibilità di vittoria aumentavano sempre di più.  
<< Ho udito che la moglie di lord Stannis Baratheon ultimamente dà molto ascolto ad una sacerdotessa rossa … dovremmo trovare quei vassalli poco interessati al culto e spingerli a tradire la famiglia Baratheon, cosa potrebbe impedire al cugino Robert una volta finita la guerra di ricompensare suo fratello e la sua sacerdotessa? >> domandò Aegon, quella si che era un’informazione interessante.  
<< Molto bene, prepariamoci perché ci attende una lunga guerra, che dobbiamo assolutamente vincere >> dichiarò suo padre Doran Martell.

 


	9. Chapter Eight

Il primo ad accorgersi della fuga di Theon Grejoy fu Jon Snow, anche se quella non era la sua priorità.  
Al principio non ci aveva fatto caso, Theon poteva essere uscito nottetempo per godersi la notte tra le braccia di qualche prostituta, come faceva con discrezione a Grande Inverno ma solitamente tornava all’alba o comunque prima di colazione.  
Non si era fatto troppe domande e nemmeno Robb, non avevano ben chiaro perché fossero dovuti andare anche loro ma se era stato deciso così allora avrebbe obbedito. Però Theon non si era fatto vivo nemmeno a colazione, e sebbene Robb si fosse inventato che Theon dormisse ancora Jon aveva avuto l’impressione che il lord loro padre non gli credesse.  
Avevano fatto delle domande discrete in giro ma nessuno sembrava aver visto Theon e quello era preoccupante. Non gli importava realmente di Theon, ai suoi occhi era solo l’ostaggio degli Stark ma Robb gli era affezionato e negli anni Theon aveva fatto parte della famiglia in una maniera che a lui non sarebbe mai stata possibile.  
<< Cosa diremo a nostro padre, e al re? >> gli chiese Robb mentre cercavano di comportarsi con naturalezza, prima o poi la scomparsa di Theon sarebbe stata notata.  
<< Non diremo niente, forse è rimasto a dormire fuori, o si è allontanato all’alba, se entro la sera non sarà tornato andremo a cercarlo, non c’è bisogno di far preoccupare nostro padre per questo >> cercò di rassicurarlo, anche se non credeva alle sue parole, e mentalmente maledì Theon Grejoyjoy per l’ennesima volta.  
Stava camminando avanti e indietro per la stanza chiaramente a disagio mentre Robb si era seduto di fronte alla finestra e guardava all’esterno come se da un secondo all’altro potesse scorgervi Theon che tornava quando la porta si aprì rivelando lord Stark e Robert Baratheon.  
Jon Snow non riusciva mai a spiegarsi come fosse possibile che in un uomo come il signore di Capo tempesta potesse scorrere sangue Targaryen, tanto era diverso dalla famiglia reale. I Targaryen erano biondi, dai corpi esili avevano gli occhi viola mentre Robert Baratheon … un tempo forse era stato magro ma sicuramente si trovava più a suo agio in una taverna a bere che in un palazzo, tutto nei suoi diceva che sarebbe stato più felice nel nascere povero e senza mezzi ché cugino del re.  
<< Abbiamo delle novità, e non sono buone, svegliate Theon e fatelo venire, è importante che ascolti anche lui >> dichiarò Eddard Stark mentre si guardava attorno e Jon pensò velocemente ad una qualsiasi scusa di cui lui e Robb potevano servirsi. << Ritenete prudente che Theon ascolti? Dopo quello che abbiamo scoperto all’arrivo … >> intervenne Robb prima di lanciargli un’occhiata, era un’idea folle ma da uno come Theon se lo sarebbe aspettato, forse Theon era più Grejoy di quanto credessero.  
<< Sarebbe opportuno che sia con noi, ma mi aspetto che uno di voi due riferisca ogni parola: partiamo tra due giorni >> dichiarò Eddard Stark, era evidente che non credeva al suo primogenito.  
<< Torniamo a Grande Inverno? >> chiese Jon confuso.  
<< Ah! Altro che Nord, Ned! Spiega ai tuoi ragazzi che hanno di fronte a sé una grande opportunità …se tutto andrà come deve >> quasi urlò Robert Baratheon, se avesse trovato un uomo simile in una locanda a bere birra e a lanciare occhiate alle ragazze Jon non ne sarebbe stato sorpreso.

<< Il re ha ordinato che parte dell’esercito si rechi a sud a presidiare i valichi per Dorne, guidato da ser Barristan Salmy, un’altra parte si dirigerà a ovest per fermare la flotta di ferro, e sarà comandata da Robert >> spiegò Eddard Stark, aveva udito del piano e in tutta sincerità non avrebbe voluto che i suoi figli partecipassero.  
Erano troppo giovani e Catelyn non l’avrebbe perdonato se fosse accaduto qualcosa a Robb, Ned dubitava che avrebbe avuto la stessa considerazione per Jon, motivo per cui quando Robert gli aveva comunicato al decisione del Consiglio Ristretto aveva proposto di unirsi a lui e il permesso di poter rimandare i suoi figli a casa con una piccola scorta.  
Prevedibilmente Robert Baratheon era stato felice di sapere che sarebbero stati nuovamente insieme come quando erano ragazzi ma gli aveva consigliato di portare entrambi, la guerra è quello che li renderà uomini, se questa volta possiamo parlare di guerra aveva dichiarato quello che era il suo migliore amico.  
La flotta dei Lannister era distrutta, Dorne era in piena ribellione e i Tyrell non avevano mai gradito l’estromissione di lord Mace dal consiglio, quella era una guerra e non una passeggiata come l’aveva definita Robert, motivo per cui l’idea di Ned di rimandare a Grande Inverno i ragazzi non era così sbagliata.  
Peccato che il Consiglio la pensasse diversamente e il principe Viserys avesse ordinato che il tempo dei negoziati era finito, né lui né tantomeno il re suo padre si sarebbero recati a combattere ma ser Barristan era un uomo valoroso e il cugino Robert era il membro della famiglia reale su cui fare affidamento. Ned non era stupido, ingenuo forse ma quella mossa era così palese che persino un fanciullo l’avrebbe compresa: l’esercito affidato a ser Barristan avrebbe avuto una piccola funzione difensiva ma quello di Robert … Viserys voleva liberarsi di lui.  
Lord Tywin era già partito lasciando in città il suo figlio minore e quando Robert lo avrebbe raggiunto Ned dubitava che il signore di Castel Granito avrebbe ceduto facilmente il comando dei suoi uomini al genero, non era un segreto per nessuno che Tywin Lannister non stimasse affatto Robert Baratheon.  
Re Aerys era folle, con l’aiuto del principe Viserys e del Consiglio Ristretto poteva governare ma era lo stesso uomo che aveva ordinato la morte di suo padre e di suo fratello, sebbene lo rispettasse come re Eddard Stark non si fidava di lui come uomo, il principe Viserys era arrogante ma era anche giovane e se avesse deciso di partecipare alla guerra probabilmente sarebbe tornato maturato, la principessa Daenerys da sola nulla poteva e Rhaegar e il principe Aegon erano a Dorne.  
<< Siamo in guerra dunque? >> chiese Robb, c’era stato un tempo in cui lui stesso sarebbe stato entusiasta di fronte alla prospettiva di una guerra pensò Ned, ma era stato molto tempo fa, prima che scoprisse che nella guerra non c’era nulla di glorioso.   
<< Sia chiaro che abbiamo fatto di tutto per evitare questa guerra ma il principe Rhaegar e i Martell la desiderano così tanto da aver passato il segno, spero che comprendano in fretta il loro errore >> si limitò a dire lui prima che Robert con una risata lasciasse la stanza, e Theon ancora non c’era, poteva essere uscito o stava aspettando di essere chiamato, sicuramente non era ancora addormentato.  
<< I Martell da soli contro il reame non hanno speranze, e  tantomeno i Tyrell, da soli contro un esercito reale andranno incontro alla disfatta >> dichiarò Jon, non se i Martell avessero fatto attraversare all’esercito il deserto o se i Tyrell si fossero limitati a difendere le città, e con la flotta di ferro tra i loro alleati potevano sostenere un assedio, le tre flotte principali dei Sette Regni unite e quella dei Lannister distrutta. Inoltre avevano il principe Rhaegar, che si era autonominato nuovo re e finché non fossero riusciti a riprenderlo le pretese del principe Doran, di lord Balon e di lord Mace sarebbero state valide e avrebbero attirato uomini, che vi credessero o meno.  
<< Vogliano gli dei che tu abbia ragione, dov’è Theon? >> chiese, aveva cercato di crescere il ragazzo, di farlo sentire a casa ma la proposta del principe Rhaegar era fin troppo allettante, avrebbe compreso Theon ma non lo avrebbe perdonato. I suoi figli si guardarono confusi e stavano evidentemente cercando una scusa quando li interruppe: << Cercatelo, e se non lo trovate entro stasera … che gli dei ci aiutino >>  replicò prima che un corvo volasse a pochi passi da loro diretto verso Dorne.

Daenerys Targaryen non aveva mia assistito ad una guerra, o partecipato ad una.  
Quando era una bambina aveva supplicato il re di far andare lei e Rhaenys a Pyke come invece era stato concesso ai loro fratelli ma re Aemon era stato irremovibile, se una guerra era anche faccenda di donne per una ribellione bastava un singolo principe aveva dichiarato incontrando l’approvazione di Elia, anche se Daenerys era sicura che sua cognata si aspettasse che Rhaegar non tornasse dalle Isole di Ferro.  
Voleva bene a Rhaegar e ad Elia, suo fratello le era sempre stato vicino ed era gentile con lei a differenza di Viserys, era spesso triste e perso nei suoi pensieri ma Daenerys gli voleva bene, sebbene ammettesse di non conoscerlo, nessuno a corte poteva dirsi in grado di conoscere realmente il principe Rhaegar, un tempo Jon Connington suo migliore amico ma Jon Connington era disperso da anni a causa del morbo grigio. Elia per lei era stata come una madre e saperla sua nemica e della sua famiglia era un pensiero che non le dava pace, comprendeva le ragioni di Elia ma suo padre era il legittimo re, pazzo o non pazzo, sarebbe stato sufficiente avere pazienza.  
L’annientamento della flotta Lannister era un grave colpo ma secondo lei si poteva ancora trattare, peccato che Viserys e il cugino Robert non fossero della stessa idea e tantomeno lo era lord Tywin che era subito partito per la sua capitale. Durante la riunione del consiglio aveva cercato di far comprendere come non dovessero replicare, meglio fortificare la capitale e Capo Tempesta ma soprattutto Roccia del Drago, peccato che Viserys e il cugino Robert avessero altri piani e Varys messo in inferiorità aveva ceduto, si era limitato a scuotere la testa nella sua direzione e da allora non aveva più profferito parola.  
L’idea di dividere l’esercito in due parti e affidarne una parte a ser Barristan e un’altra al cugino Robert le sembrava sciocca, così perdevano il vantaggio numerico che avevano e poco potevano contro i Grejoy se non avevano una flotta ma re Aerys non aveva voluto sentire storie, suo padre negli ultimi giorni si stava dimostrando più instabile che mai.  
Aveva dato ordine che le riferissero dei colloqui del re con i piromanti dato che non poteva vietarli ma suo padre non permetteva a nessuno di entrare quando li riceveva così non sapeva niente, e ora anche la guerra si metteva in mezzo. Se proprio era l’unica soluzione allora lei aveva suggerito di lanciare l’esercito prima su Alto Giardino e poi su Dorne e solo in seguito punire i Greyjoy ma nessuno l’aveva ascoltata.  
<< Ser Barristan … state attento a come reagiranno, e quanti saranno perché non si parli di massacro >> suggerì quando lasciarono la stanza.  
<< Certamente my lady, avrei preferito assumere il comando dell’esercito a ovest e lasciare l’altro a lord Robert ma il re ha disposto diversamente >> replicò ser Barristan, il cugino Robert prima o poi sarebbe andato a difendere Capo Tempesta, Daenerys lo conosceva fin troppo bene.  
<< Il re avrà le sue ragioni, anche se noi non riusciamo a comprenderle >> tentò di giustificare suo padre sperando di avere ragione.  
<< Speriamo che sia davvero così, mia signora >> la salutò ser Barristan prima di allontanarsi, quando la guerra sarebbe finita lei e Viserys si sarebbero sposati e per la prima volta Daenerys però che la guerra durasse a lungo o che Viserys non vivesse abbastanza per vederne la fine, codardo com’era aveva preferito rimanere nella capitale invece di raggiungere l’esercito.

 

***

 

Margaery Tyrell doveva avere quattordici o sedici anni, una ragazzina ma aveva lo sguardo di una donna e Doran Martell era sicuro che avesse tratto profitto dagli insegnamenti di sua nonna.  
Aveva trattato con lady Olenna e le notizie da Alto Giardino che erano arrivate erano di conforto, la flotta Tyrell era in viaggio per unirsi a quella Martell mentre i Grejoy all’apparenza si erano ritirati nelle loro isole, ma lui sapeva che Yara Grejoy e suo zio Victarion avevano ricevuto l’incarico di assalire le terre dei Lannister e dei Tully, solo grazie a loro lord Walder Frey avrebbe potuto fare la sua mossa, grazie all’esercito Tully diretto verso la costa.  
Il matrimonio tra sua figlia ed Aegon Targaryen era stato anticipato sempre di più finché si era deciso di organizzarlo quella sera, era tempo di muoversi e in fretta perché a quest’ora re Aerys aveva già convocato i vessilli di guerra.  
L’arrivo di Ramsay Snow era perfetto ma il ragazzo non gli piaceva, aveva sicuramente delle doti nascoste ma gli riusciva antipatico, avrebbe avuto un uso in futuro ma per il momento meno lo aveva in giro e meglio era.  
Suo cognato si era mostrato d’accordo per quel che riguardava il matrimonio ma per il resto era ancora immerso nei suoi pensieri ed era stata Elia a doversi occupare di tutto, per fortuna sua sorella prima di lasciare la capitale aveva portato con sé un mantello con l’emblema del drago, doveva avere già in mente un matrimonio simile.  
<< Dopo questa sera non si torna indietro, dovremo affrontare le conseguenze della nostra ribellione >> fece notare ad Oberyn che lo aveva raggiunto, le sue figlie stavano ancora bisticciando per decidere chi avrebbe sposato il bastardo di Forte Terrore.  
<< Abbiamo passato quel limite quando abbiamo accettato Elia e Rhaegar, se saranno così folli da lanciarsi contro di noi il deserto ne avrà ragione, noi ci occuperemo dei superstiti mentre i Tyrell fortificano le loro città >> replicò suo fratello, lord Mace aveva già dato l’ordine e grazie alla ricchezza delle sue terre poteva tranquillamente reggere un assedio, specialmente se rifornito da loro o dai Grejoy. Il deserto avrebbe fermato le armate regie come già accaduto e solo allora sarebbero salpati per Approdo del Re.  
<< Non possono essere così stupidi da dividere l’esercito, l’annientamento della flotta Lannister è solo un diversivo, chiunque lo capirebbe >> dichiarò Oberyn sicuro di sé, tutti lo avrebbero capito, tranne Tywin Lannister e più per amor proprio.  
<< A meno che non vogliano vedervi altro >> replicò lui facendogli segno dio spingere la sua sedia, al gotta ultimamente non gli dava pace rendendogli doloroso ogni singolo passo. Aveva mandato un corvo a Norvos sperando che Mellario tornasse per il matrimonio ma conosceva troppo bene sua moglie e non aveva troppe speranze.  
<< Tywin Lannister? Possibile, andrò a nord con l’esercito, una o due scaramucce e poi ci ritireremo verso il deserto, nessuno uomo del nord è mai sopravvissuto lì >> suggerì Oberyn, aveva ragione e quella poteva essere la loro opportunità pensò Doran.  
<< Robert Baratheon è il problema ma non pensiamoci, oggi è un giorno di festa >> concluse Doran, oggi era il primo giorno sulla strada per rendere sua figlia regina dei Sette Regni, che parte dell’esercito travolgesse gli uomini di ferro, a nord Walder Frey avrebbe bloccato gli uomini degli Stark e a sud l’esercito combinato dei Tyrell e dei Martell poteva vincere l’esercito regio grazie al deserto dorniano.

Arianne Martell non si era mai sentita così nervosa in vita sua.  
Era stata educata fin da bambina a comportarsi con calma di fronte al popolo, apparire dignitosa e regale, lei era l’erede di Dorne e prima ancora che lei era il popolo a doverle credere. Le era stato insegnato come sorridere a comando, come comportarsi in situazioni difficili e persino come fingere le lacrime ma nessuno l’aveva mai davvero preparata al matrimonio.  
In quei giorni la data delle sue nozze era stata sempre più anticipata tanto che il suo abito era a malapena pronto, la sarta aveva lavorato tutto il giorno per cucirne uno che apparisse presentabile pensò osservandosi allo specchio. Aegon era un bravo ragazzo, sarebbe diventato re e lei sarebbe stata la sua regina e dopo quello avrebbero avuto anche Dorne una volta vinta la guerra. Suo suocero le appariva come un uomo debole e facile da controllare ma era chiaro a tutti che c’era stato un dolore profondo nella sua vita che ancora lo turbava.  
<< Ogni sposa è bella il giorno delle nozze >> sussurrò Tyene osservandola curiosa e ondeggiando la testa. Sua cugina era la persona di cui più si fidava al mondo, avevano condiviso così tanto assieme che le sembrava strana che anche lei non si stesse sposando. Ramsay Snow era arrivato da qualche giorno e nessuna delle sue cugine sembrava disposta a volerlo sposare anche se prima o poi una di loro avrebbe dovuto cedere, lei avrebbe puntato su Nym.  
<< Ti ringrazio, sono … non doveva andare così >> rifletté osservando sua cugina.  
<< Può essere ma sarai regina, io e le altre abbiamo parlato, una di noi deve sacrificarsi per la causa … e abbiamo deciso, insieme, che quella sarò io >> le rivelò Tyene lasciandola di stucco. Tyene si stava per sposare, sua cugina Tyene stava per prendere marito, Tyene Sand stava per sposare Ramsay Bolton bastardo di lord Roose Bolton.  
<< È … sembra gentile, e giovane, e forte e … sono felice per te Tyene, così felice >> non le sembrava il marito adatto per Tyene ma erano in guerra e bisognava avere alleanze e questo simboleggiava Ramsay: un’alleanza.  
<< Non esserlo, è un ragazzo arrogante, illetterato e da come mi guarda ritengo che abbia gusti particolari a letto ma ha tutto da guadagnarci da questo matrimonio e se non si comportasse bene … le giovani vedove si risposano sempre >> replicò Tyene facendola ridere, ecco al Tyene che conosceva, la sua migliore amica e più fedele alleata, degna figlia di suo padre.  
<< Oh Tyene, sono sicura che sarà un matrimonio di cui si parlerà a lungo >> dichiarò lei prima di sentire bussare.  
<< Come il tuo mia cara cugina, come il tuo >> motteggiò Tyene prima di andare ad aprire.  
Aegon era un bravo ragazzo ed era proprio fortunata a sposarlo pensò Arianne nello scorgere suo padre, grazie a lui avrebbe avuto tutto, quello che le spettava per diritto di nascita e la corona, entro quell’anno Aegon avrebbe cinto la corona.

Elia Martell non poteva essere più felice.  
La guerra era stata ufficialmente dichiarata, suo marito incoronato e suo figlio stava per sposare la figlia di suo fratello, un matrimonio che avrebbe reso le dinastie Targaryen e Martell ancor più legate, le dispiaceva che Daenerys non fosse presente ma sua cognata aveva scelto da che parte stare, quando tutto quello sarebbe finito avrebbe ricordato a Rhaegar di mostrare misericordia nei suoi confronti, Daenerys era una brava ragazza, spaventata da Viserys ma capace di scatti d’orgoglio inusitati.  
Era stata lei ad accogliere lady Margaery Tyrell quando la figlia di lord Mace era arrivata a Lancia del Sole in veste di regina dei Sette Regni, lei era la moglie di Rhaegar e Rhaegar era stato incoronato re ed era sicuramente più degno di Aerys.  
Lady Margaery era una ragazza ben fatta, dai lunghi capelli castani e gli occhi vivaci che si muovevano che le ricordavano quelli di sua nonna lady Olenna. Elia non aveva mai stimato lord Mace, gli voleva bene e gli era affezionata ma il lord di Alto Giardino era incapace di procurarsi stima e rispetto: era un uomo buono ma insignificante. Sua madre invece era una potenza, una donna che era perfettamente in grado di reggere un regno se necessario, di volontà di ferro e di un’ottima visione d’insieme, una donna che era meglio avere come alleata che come nemica.  
<< Sono veramente felice che siate riuscita a giungere in tempo per il matrimonio >> sussurrò alla ragazza che sedeva in prima fila, gentile ed educata, una moglie perfetta sebbene nessuna rosa che si rispetti manchi di spine.  
<< L’onore è tutto mio, mia regina, sarebbe stato un vero peccato perderlo, eppure ero sicura che sarebbe avvenuto entro la prossima luna >> replicò la ragazza, e così era anche arguta, a Quentyr sarebbe piaciuta pensò Elia sebbene cercasse di controllare la lingua, arguta e leggermente irrispettosa.  
Rimase in silenzio nel vedere i due giovani prendere posto, Arianne era visibilmente più grande di Aegon ma quello in un matrimonio era irrilevante, lei e Rhaegar erano coetanei eppure quello non aveva impedito a suo marito di fuggire con Lyanna Stark umiliandola di fronte all’intero regno.  
Ora era tutto passato, suo marito poteva continuare a pensare alla ragazza del nord ma grazie a lei era divenuto re e presto tutti i Sette Regni si sarebbero inchinati a lui, una volta vinto l’esercito regio suo marito avrebbe avuto la corona che gli spettava, lei si accontentava di vedere gli Stark umiliati, le dispiaceva per il cugino Robert Baratheon ma il destino dispone.  
Suo figlio appariva regale, sarebbe stato un ottimo re un giorno pensò mentre Aegon poggiava il suo mantello sulle spalle di Arianne per poi ascoltare le ultime benedizioni del septon, anche lei a suo tempo era stata così felice di sposarsi, tanto tempo prima. Sorrise nel vedere il bacio che i due si erano scambiati, Aegon quel giorno la rendeva più orgogliosa che mai, aveva un figlio che l’avrebbe resa fiera, bello com’era stato Rhaegar alla sua età e valoroso come solo un figlio di Dorne poteva essere, sangue Targaryen e Martell  riuniti in un unico corpo e quel giovane era suo figlio.

<< È fatta >> sussurrò Doran Martell principe di Dorne, adesso il loro destino era davvero legato per sempre alla causa di Rhaegar.  
<< È fatta >> mormorò Arianne Martell quando le labbra di Aegon Targaryen lasciarono le sue, sarebbe stata regina.  
<< È fatta >> dichiarò Elia Martell osservando i novelli sposi.

 


	10. Chapter nine

Daenerys Targaryen era preoccupata.  
La partenza dell’esercito era stata una follia, ora la capitale era sguarnita ma le possibilità che la flotta nemica riuscisse ad avvicinarsi erano minime, era un viaggio troppo lungo e la partenza del cugino Stannis per Capo Tempesta l’aveva rasserenata, lui e il suo pirata sarebbero riusciti a bloccare la flotta il tempo sufficiente per rinforzare le difese.  
Aveva tentato di giungere ad un accordo, non sapeva quanti corvi aveva mandato a Lancia del Sole, per Rhaegar, per Elia, per suo nipote Aegon, per il principe Doran, aveva implorato tutti di cedere, di non proseguire con la guerra ma era stato inutile, se volevano la guerra l’avrebbero avuta e quando sarebbe terminata di Dorne non sarebbe rimasto nemmeno il ricordo. Non si fidava di essere rimasta da sola, ser Janos Slynt e la sua guardia cittadina non erano una difesa sufficiente ma era sicura che l’esercito ribelle sarebbe stato sconfitto, chi davvero la preoccupava era suo padre il re.  
Aerys Targaryen si era dimostrato folle in diverse occasioni, più di quelle che lei e i suoi fratelli erano riusciti a nascondere ma finché il re era stato il prozio Aemon suo padre non era stato pericoloso o meglio non si era saputo quanto potesse essere pericoloso. Suo padre passava da momenti in cui voleva sapere tutto quello che accadeva ad altri momenti in cui si limitava a starsene seduto sul trono di spade ignorando le ferite causate dalle lame, Daenerys sapeva che la servitù mormorava su quelle ferite, se suo padre si feriva sul trono allora per loro era un re indegno ma erano solamente voci, niente di più. Quello che la preoccupava era l’improvvisa smania di suo padre nei confronti delle uova di drago costudite a palazzo.  
Erano solamente dei gusci vuoti, probabilmente al loro interno vi erano dei feti morti e ormai putrefatti ma se non si erano schiuse in oltre cento anni era impossibile che si sarebbero schiuse ora, il suo bisnonno Aeron, fratello del vecchio re, aveva perso la vita nel tentativo di farle schiudere e da allora il re aveva ordinato che le uova venissero conservate in un luogo sicuro per evitare che qualcuno ricominciasse quei fatali esperimenti. Suo padre però ne era sempre stato attratto e ora che era divenuto re aveva cominciato ad intrattenersi diverse ore con i piromanti, gli stessi uomini che re Aemon trattava con sospetto e che sotto sotto temeva.  
Daenerys sapeva bene di dover far cessare quelle visite, con una scusa qualsiasi ma anche lei in verità era affascinata dalle uova, fin da bambina aveva udito racconti sui draghi e spesso aveva giocato tra i giganteschi scheletri che si trovavano nella sala del trono assieme a Viserys sotto lo sguardo benevolo del vecchio re, re Aemon era stato l’unico a dirle che sognare i draghi era normale per la loro famiglia ma allo stesso tempo pensare esclusivamente a loro portava alla follia.  
<< Avanti >> disse nel sentire la porta bussare, sicuramente doveva essere la sarta che si stava occupando del suo abito nuziale, re Aemon le aveva nominato diversi pretendenti tra cui il cugino Renly ma suo padre l’aveva fidanzata a Viserys quando aveva nove anni e il vecchio re non aveva insistito, sebbene non credesse alle profezie e temesse l’incesto sapeva di non avere la forza sufficiente per opporsi ad Aerys. Con sua sorpresa ad entrare fu il gran maestro Pycelle, Daenerys non ricordava di aver mai visto il gran maestro diverso da com’era, quando erano bambini Viserys aveva scherzato con lei sostenendo che il gran maestro era nato vecchio, era passato così tanto tempo da allora.  
<< Mia signora, è arrivato un corvo da Lancia del Sole, aveva tre messaggi: uno per voi, uno per il re vostro padre e un altro per vostro fratello il principe. Ho inoltrato quello per vostro fratello al fronte e questo è per voi >>le comunicò il gran maestro, forse Elia e Rhaegar avevano deciso di scendere a più miti consigli, forse volevano parlamentare e forse nulla era perduto pensò Daenerys.  
Speranzosa prese il messaggio e lo lesse. No, era stata così ingenua a credere che tutto si potesse sistemare, stupida e infantile pensò, forse Viserys aveva davvero ragione a chiamarla stupida pensò, aveva sbagliato, completamente sbagliato e ora non avevano altre possibilità.  
<< Gran maestro, mio padre ha ricevuto la stessa lettera? >> chiese Daenerys preoccupata delle possibili reazioni di Aerys Targaryen se le lettere erano identiche.  
<< Lo ignoro mia signora, è una situazione grave? >> le domandò il gran maestro, doveva subito scrivere a Viserys, il tempo della pace era finito e poco importava se fossero stati ricordati come coloro che avevano cominciato la guerra … erano stati provocati fin troppo e non potevano farsi vedere deboli.  
<< Gravissima gran maestro, convochi il Consiglio Ristretto, ora >> dichiarò Daenerys preoccupata: suo nipote Aegon Targaryen aveva appena sposato Arianne Martell, l’erede di Dorne, ora l’alleanza era davvero palese.

Cersei Lannister si sentiva in trappola, aveva pensato che con la partenza di Robert lei e i suoi figli sarebbero potuti tornare a Capo Tempesta.   
Detestava quel luogo, freddo, tetro e inospitale ma si era adattata a viverci, per i suoi figli e perché non si potesse non dire che era una sposa modello, obbediente al marito e a lui fedele. A Capo Tempesta viveva sua cognata e sopportare Selsye Florent e la sua bambina deforme era superiore alle sue forze, specialmente da quando era arrivata quella sacerdotessa rossa, quella donna riusciva ad esasperarla e se fosse stata lei a capo della famiglia la testa di lady Melisandre sarebbe finita su una picca.  
Robert non aveva trascorso la notte con lei e ne era grata, ringraziava il banchetto organizzato per celebrare la partenza dell’esercito, suo marito si era trascinato ubriaco a letto e lei era già addormentata, si era ridestata un istante quando aveva sentito la mano di lui sul suo seno, il tempo di allontanarla e Robert si era addormentato, c’erano occasioni in cui non accadeva e lei detestava quando suo marito non era abbastanza ubriaco.  
Era alla finestra quando l’esercito era partito, Joffrey l’aveva pregata di poter partire anch’egli, i figli di Ned Stark partono con lui, perché io no aveva protestato il suo primogenito ma lei lo aveva bloccato, aveva dato ordine di sbarrare la porta, non poteva sopportare il pensiero di perdere Joffrey, non il suo prezioso bambino. Se avesse perso Robert non le sarebbe importato, ne sarebbe stata persino felice ma nessuno doveva toccare suo figlio e non poteva nemmeno immaginare di mandarlo in guerra, in quanto ai figli di Ned Stark … la gente del nord era diversa e uno di loro era solo un bastardo la cui vita non valeva nulla.  
Le mancava Jaime, il suo gemello, il suo amato gemello. Saperlo a Lancia del Sole le faceva più male di quanto credeva, solitamente quando si recava nella capitale c’era Jaime a renderle meno noioso il soggiorno ma grazie a suo padre Jaime era a Dorne.  
<< Cugina Cersei, stavo cercando voi >> disse una voce dietro di lei, voltandosi Cersei si rese conto che era solamente la principessa Daenerys, quella ragazzina non le faceva paura, era solo una bambina spaventata che a breve avrebbe sposato quel pazzo di suo fratello, una delle tante donne da compiangere al mondo.  
<< Come mai, cugina? >> chiese, lei avrebbe dovuto sposare Rhaegar, non Elia Martell ma lei, fosse stato per lei Rhaegar non avrebbe mai cercato Lyanna Stark e a quest’ora sarebbe divenuto sicuramente già re senza che nessuno intralciasse i suoi piani.

Non era mai andato in guerra e tutto quello era a dir poco entusiasmante pensò Jon Snow.  
Il suo primo pensiero era stato che i Sette congiuravano contro di lui per impedirgli di prendere il nero. Fin da bambino sapeva che a Grande Inverno non c’era posto per lui, Robb gli voleva bene, erano cresciuti insieme ma a differenza del fratellastro Jon non si faceva illusioni su quale fosse effettivamente il suo posto nel mondo specialmente con lady Catelyn che gli ricordava le sue origini ad ogni sguardo. Il nero gli era sembrato la soluzione migliore, difendere il regno dai bruti e soprattutto allontanarsi dai tanti giochi di potere, quando sarebbe entrato a far parte dei guardiani della notte avrebbe perso i pochi diritti che vantava su Grande Inverno e tutti avrebbero tirato un sospiro di sollievo, soprattutto lui.  
Zio Benjen gli aveva garantito che alla Barriera avrebbe sempre trovato ospitalità ma suo padre aveva dei dubbi e lo stesso poteva dirsi per Robb, poi era sopraggiunta la morte del re a cambiare tutto e come se non bastasse Theon era fuggito. Lui non si era mai fidato del ragazzo Greyjoy ma forse era solo geloso dell’amicizia che univa Robb e Theon, o di come Theon sembrasse non dimenticare mai che lui era un bastardo a differenza dei suoi familiari.  
E ora aveva di fronte a sé una guerra sebbene il lord suo padre non la definisse così, probabilmente la loro sarebbe stata solamente una passeggiata militare fino ad Alto Giardino dove lord Mace avrebbe aperto le porta e accompagnato Robert Baratheon fino a Dorne.  
<< Secondo te ci sarà una battaglia? >> gli chiese Robb avvicinando i cavalli, aveva avuto l’impressione di essere osservato in quei giorni ma doveva essere un’illusione creata dalle sue aspettative si era detto, nessuno li stava osservando o seguendo.  
<< Non credo, lord Mace non è uno stupido e questo è l’esercito reale: se ci facesse guerra sarebbe dichiarato senza dubbio un traditore >> rispose lui.  
<< Theon dove potrebbe essere andato? >> gli domandò Robb, normalmente Theon avrebbe cercato un passaggio per le Isole di Ferro ma gli era stata promessa una principessa per cementare l’alleanza tra Grejoy e Targaryen, lui doveva solo lasciare gli Stark, e lo aveva fatto senza eccessivi rimorsi nonostante tutto quello che Eddard Stark aveva fatto per lui in quegli anni.  
<< Potrebbe aver trovato un passaggio per Pyke e da lì recarsi fino a Lancia del Sole ma la soluzione più ovvia sarebbe andare direttamente a Lancia del Sole, e insistere perché il matrimonio venga celebrato il più in fretta possibile >> rispose Jon cauto.  
Robb non disse una parola e Jon non insistette, fu solo quando si fermarono che il lord loro padre li raggiunse, ed Eddard Stark non appariva entusiasta o contrariato da quella campagna, solamente stanco e preoccupato.  
<< Abbiamo due problemi >> dichiarò il lord di Grande Inverno catalizzando l’attenzione dei due giovani su di sé, non poteva essere grave pensò Jon, probabilmente era qualche problema domestico, nulla di ché.  
<< Che problemi padre? >> domandò Robb.  
<< Il principe Aegon Targaryen ha sposato la principessa Arianne Martell, erede di Dorne, e questa è un’autentica dichiarazione di guerra. Ci interesserebbe poco se non fosse che lord Frey impedisce ai nostri soldati di passare per le Torri Gemelle e lord Bolton non si è presentato, sembra che abbia dei problemi con il suo bastardo. Lui scrive che non è niente di grave ma ho difficoltà a credergli >> rispose Ned Stark ed entrambi annuirono, Jon aveva udito delle voci sul bastardo di lord Bolton e non erano belle. Si diceva che il ragazzo fosse estremamente selvaggio e probabilmente anche tarato ma la maggior parte delle storie che aveva udito erano semplicemente troppo assurde per essere vere, probabilmente Ramsay Snow era eccentrico, folle ma non il mostro di cui si mormorava.  
<<Il bastardo di lord Bolton sta diventando un problema, dovreste aprire un’indagine su di lui prima che accada l’irreparabile >> suggerì Jon.  
Lord Stark stava per rispondere quando anche lui apparve distratto da qualcosa, seguendo il suo sguardo anche i suoi figli si accorsero che qualcuno li stava osservando e in quel momento aveva voluto che loro sapessero … dorniani.

 

[...]

 

Il matrimonio era avvenuto, e la consumazione era sicuramente accaduta pensò Elia Martell la mattina successiva alle nozze di suo figlio.  
Doran non ne era stato entusiasta, Elia conosceva bene il suo desiderio di mantenere Dorne indipendente ma avevano bisogno di mostrare a tutti che la loro era un’alleanza solida. Ora che avevano presso di loro lady Margaery Tyrell potevano proseguire a spron battuto, ben due casate si erano schierate a loro favore, tre contando i Grejoy. Aveva dovuto cedere parte del reame ma avrebbero trovato un sistema per riprendersi le Isole di Ferro una volta che Rhaegar fosse divenuto re quando quella follia sarebbe terminata.  
Le casate minore erano necessarie ma Elia sapeva che il loro peggior nemico non era Tywin Lannister, suo suocero Aerys o Robert Baratheon bensì il suo stesso marito. Avevano incoronato Rhaegar ma suo marito sembrava indifferente a tutto tranne quella stupida profezia. Li aveva quasi portati alla rovina eppure suo marito continuava a credervi, Elia ringraziava che il bastardo di Lyanna Stark fosse nato morto e che anche lei fosse morta in maniera tale che suo marito non si mettesse idee strane in testa.  
Rhaegar aveva deciso che in quanto re era suo compito comandare l’esercito e suo fratello Doran era stato ben lieto di cedergli il comando, Doran era uno stratega e non un combattente, ma a patto che fosse affiancato da Oberyn e che lei ed Aegon lo accompagnassero. Aveva comunicato quelle novità poco prima della messa a letto di Arianne lasciandola senza parole, Doran stava giocando con loro come se fossero pezzi di una scacchiera di cyvasse. Aveva annuito ma aveva dei dubbi, una battaglia ci sarebbe stata e lei non sapeva esattamente cosa voleva, solamente che tutto finisse e che venisse incoronata regina, era suo diritto.  
<< L’esercito reale si è diviso in due, una parte punta verso Castel Granito e l’altra verso Alto Giardino, i nostri esploratori e quelli dei Tyrell li stanno seguendo ma noi assedieremo Capo Tempesta >> dichiarò Doran facendole segno che voleva essere portato di fronte alla finestra e lei obbedì.  
Capo Tempesta era praticamente inespugnabile, vi si era recata poche volte ma le potenti mura e il mare perennemente agitato erano difficili da dimenticare, al fortezza del cugino Robert era impossibile da prendere, non con il contrabbandiere del cugino Stannis che poteva rifornirli tramite piccole imbarcazioni ed eludere un blocco navale, era una follia pensare di assediarla e prenderla, uno spreco di mezzi e di uomini.  
<< Pensare di poter assediare Capo Tempesta e riuscire ad espugnarlo è pura follia. Moriranno tanti uomini valorosi per niente perché falliremo >> fece notare e suo fratello sorrise, come se si fosse aspettato quella risposta  
<< Non ho mai parlato di espugnare Capo Tempesta, solo di assediarlo. Robert Baratheon è un uomo sciocco, forte e valoroso senza dubbio ma non ha mai brillato per intelligenza. Per questo quando cominceremo l’assedio si precipiterà a difendere la sua dimora invece di lasciar fare ai suoi fratelli, e così facendo dividerà l’esercito in tre. Un esercito solo era impossibile da sconfiggere ma i Greyjoy hanno incendiato la flotta dei Lannister, due eserciti sono difficili da sconfiggere ma noi stiamo assediando Capo Tempesta e tre eserciti si possono sconfiggere, specialmente se gli uomini di Ned Stark sono bloccati alle Torri Gemelle. Lord Arryn chiami pure i suoi cavalieri della Valle … non arriveranno mai in tempo >> rispose Doran, era sempre stato un gran politico pensò Elia.  
<< Lord Arryn … ha sempre detestato Aerys, fin dai tempi di Harrenhall, avrebbe convocato i vessilli di guerra allora, potrebbe rifarlo a nostro favore >> ponderò lei.  
<< Non lo farà, è troppo fedele a Robert Baratheon e a Ned Stark, suoi pupilli, ma non ci attaccherà con vigore, crede alla nostra causa ma è fedele alla sua parola >> la disilluse suo fratello prima di aggiungere che a breve la flotta Grejoy si sarebbe unita alla loro assieme a quella Redwyne.  
<< Spero che tu abbia ragione, chi … chi si occuperà dell’esercito? >> chiese Elia curiosa.  
<< Tuo marito sarà comandante supremo, l’esercito che difenderà Alto Giardino sarà guidato da lord Tarly affiancato dal figlio di lord Mace, Oberyn penserà a quello che si occuperà del secondo esercito e Quentyr avrà il comando dell’assedio di Capo Tempesta >> spiegò Doran rassicurandola.

Arianne Martell si rilassò a letto godendosi il calore del sole che filtrava dalle finestre.  
Aveva avuto degli amanti, inutile negarlo, e quindi sapeva esattamente cosa aspettarsi dal suo futuro marito e soprattutto era cosciente dei suoi doveri. Aegon era appena un ragazzo, solo diciassette anni ma era indubbio che sapesse come muoversi e cosa fare, dove toccarla e per quanto tempo, sicuramente aveva avuto degli incontri con delle cameriere ben disposte o con qualche puttana che lo aveva istruito, meglio per lei si era detta.  
Lo avevano fatto quattro volte e lui aveva un’ottima resistenza, il che per lei era un bene dato che tendeva ad annoiarsi dei partner che non riuscivano a soddisfarla, il suo nuovo marito invece per quanto giovane aveva tutta la vita davanti e potevano riuscire a rendersi felici a vicenda almeno nel talamo nuziale. Aegon le aveva parlato dei progetti che aveva una volta che sarebbero tornati ad Approdo del Re, le aveva parlato dei suoi zii e di come sicuramente suo padre avrebbe impedito il matrimonio tra il principe Viserys e sua sorella Daenerys, il vecchio re trovava l’incesto pericoloso e della medesima idea era anche il bisnonno di suo padre, il principe Aegon da cui aveva preso il nome.  
Sentì una mano che le accarezzava la schiena e chiuse gli occhi godendosi quella carezza, prima o poi suo marito sarebbe andato in guerra e voleva goderselo più che poteva nella speranza di rimanere gravida, sarebbe stato un colpo da maestro.  
<< Dovresti venire con noi, i tuoi soldati devono sapere che combattono anche per i tuoi diritti >> mormorò Aegon stringendola a sé.  
<< Le battaglie non si vincono sul campo ma al tavolo delle trattative. Ci sarà mio nostro zio Oberyn, andrà tutto bene, marito >> lo rassicurò Arianne inoltre una donna era più che sufficiente e quella donna era Elia, non lei. Suo padre le aveva assegnato come compito di badare a Quentyr e a lady Margaery ma soprattutto di attendere l’arrivo di Theon Grejoy, nel momento in cui sarebbe giunto in città lo avrebbero sposato a Rhaeneys.  
<< Voglio sperarlo, la nostra causa è forte e solo gli sciocchi non vi crederebbero. Conosco mio nonno e se fosse sano di mente sarebbe un grande re ora è solo un folle che non si accorgerebbe se gli venisse tolta la corona: è re solo per l’ambizione di Viserys e l’avidità di Tywin Lannister. Quando mio padre sarà re porteremo il nonno a Roccia del Drago dove sarà al sicuro da nemici, sostenitori e sé stesso >> annunciò Aegon, se solo fosse stato così facile pensò Arianne.  
<< Spero che sia possibile, prima di pensare a cosa fare di tuo nonno dobbiamo occuparci di sconfiggere l’esercito lealista … motivo per cui mio padre ha mandato un corvo a lord Bolton, deve annientare l’esercito Stark mentre lord Frey tiene bloccate le Torri Gemelle e fortifica ad est >> replicò lei godendo di quelle carezze.  
Dovevano solo impedire all’esercito lealista di riunirsi e poi … poi sarebbe diventata regina.

Jaime Lannister aveva dei dubbi, dei ragionevoli dubbi a parer suo.  
Il matrimonio tra il principe Aegon e lady Arianne era stato un successo a sentire le domestiche della principessa … difficile dirlo quando la sposa prima del matrimonio si è concessa almeno una decina di amanti ma per quieto vivere lui era disposto a crederci, il principe comunque non se n’era lagnato e questo era ciò che contava.  
Come temeva suo padre si era subito diretto a ovest assieme a Tyrion per valutare i danni alla flotta, se i Greyjoy fossero stati furbi sarebbero rimasti in zona per pungolare gli uomini di suo padre ma c’erano voci secondo le quali il kraken era in vista di Vecchia Città, d’altronde i Greyjoy non avevano mai brillato per intelligenza, si diceva che Victarion Greyjoy fosse un abile stratega ma uno solo non cambiava la situazione. Da lì arrivare a lancia del Sole avrebbe richiesto almeno tre giorni con vento a favore e tornare in tempo di fronte Castel Granito era impossibile.  
Non era un problema che lo riguardava dato che lui e ser Meryn Trant avrebbero seguito l’esercito in guerra, era loro compito proteggere il re a qualunque costo, era più che sicuro che avrebbe avuto come avversari i suoi stessi confratelli ma Rhaegar e il principe Aegon si sarebbero tenuti lontani dalla mischia, nessuno era così stupido pensò.   
<< Preparatevi a partire >> gli comunicò il principe Oberyn, il fratello del principe di Dorne che si scomodava per lui … il mondo stava andando a rotoli ed era sicuro di aver contribuito, meglio sarebbe stato restare nella capitale ma aveva ricevuto degli ordini ben precisi.  
<< Per dove, principe? >> chiese, avrebbero dovuto consultarlo prima di elaborare una qualsiasi strategia, lui o ser Meryn, invece Doran Martell decideva e tutti convenivano con lui, persino Rhaegar Targaryen che pure era il re e Jaime si era chiesto se stesse davvero servendo un re o solamente un principe di Dorne.  
<< Sarete con il nostro re a nord, parte dell’esercito andrà a ovest nei territori di vostro padre e un’altra calerà in direzione di Dorne per dividerci dai Tyrell e sarà guidata da vostro cognato Robert Baratheon. Se volete scrivergli per consigliargli di arrendersi fatelo subito: il re ve ne sarà grato ma le mie figlie no: le porto con me assieme al mio futuro genero, è un ragazzo da controllare >> rispose il principe Oberyn prima di chiudere la porta, maledetta vipera.  
Aveva indossato la sua armatura e poi aveva raggiunto gli altri, gli unici che sembravano entusiasti di quella guerra erano le bastarde del principe Oberyn, il bastardo di Bolton e il principe Aegon, Rhaegar Targaryen come sempre non mostrava alcuna emozione. Jaime si chiese se sarebbero passati nei pressi della Torre della Gioia e come si sarebbe comportato colui che adesso era il suo re, era lì che Rhaegar Targaryen aveva tenuto prigioniera Lyanna Stark e lì la giovane era morta, re Aemon non era riuscito ad impedire ad Aerys di uccidere Rickard Stark e suo figlio ma aveva subito consegnato a Ned Stark l’autorizzazione perché Gerold Hightower e i suoi confratelli che presidiavano la torre facessero passare Stark, non prima di aver mandato ser Barristan a prelevare Rhaegar in segreto. Era da allora che Rhaegar si era rifugiato nel suo mondo e anche ora che avrebbe dovuto guidare un esercito appariva assente.  
<< Mia signora, parteciperete anche voi alla nostra scampagnata? >> domandò nel vedere Elia Martell raggiungerli, se sua madre fosse vissuta anche solo due mesi in più quella donna poteva essere sua moglie sebbene il suo cuore appartenesse a Cersei fin da quando erano bambini. Elia era una donna buona, di aspetto gradevole, maniere squisite e si era dimostrata una buona moglie nonostante le umiliazioni che aveva dovuto sopportare, Harrenhall e Lyanna Stark in testa, con lui non sarebbe mai accaduto e se Rhaegar avesse avuto Cersei come suo padre aveva predisposto allora il principe non avrebbe avuto nessuna ragazza del nord da amare e con cui fuggire, o rapire.  
<< Noi donne di Dorne non abbiamo paura della guerra, mia figlia resterà qui a Lancia del Sole ben protetta … fate strada ser Jaime >> rispose Elia, forse se le cose fossero andate diversamente adesso lui sarebbe stato l’erede di Castel Granito al posto di Tyrion, avrebbe avuto una bella moglie e tre o quattro marmocchi e Cersei, Cersei sarebbe stata sempre presente nei suoi pensieri e nel suo cuore si disse Jaime Lannister prima di incitare il suo cavallo.


	11. Chapter Ten

Daenerys Targaryen si sentiva impotente.  
Suo padre era ormai inarrestabile e lei da sola non era in grado di controllarlo, aveva bisogno di Tywin Lannister che aveva sempre saputo calmare Aerys o Viserys che sapeva come assecondarlo, lei non riusciva in niente. Il gran maestro Pycelle ogni giorno si rivelava più inutile mentre Varys serviva solamente i suoi interessi, aveva sbagliato a permettere al cugino Stannis e al cugino Renly di tornare a Capo Tempesta.  
Da quando tutto l’esercito era partito si sentiva isolata, quelli che potevano aiutarla erano lontani mentre la cugina Cersei, l’unica che avrebbe voluto lontana, si ostinava a voler rimanere alla Fortezza Rossa assieme al suo primogenito, Joffrey Baratheon sembrava più un Lannister che un Baratheon e Daenerys era convinta che nelle sue vene non scorresse alcun sangue di drago, era come una sensazione che non riusciva a spiegarsi.  
Era sicura che a breve qualcosa sarebbe accaduto, motivo per cui non fu sorpresa quando vide il gran maestro Pycelle raggiungerla con delle lettere, quello che la sorprese fu vedere Varys assieme al gran maestro, quei due avevano poco in comune e si mal sopportavano da anni.  
<< Mia signora, sono arrivate notizie dal nord, e non sono buone >> le comunicò il gran maestro Pycelle prima di consegnarle il messaggio, era sicura che non fossero buone notizie. Poteva andare peggio pensò mentre leggeva, poteva sicuramente andare peggio.  
<< Lord Walder Frey non permette all’esercito degli Stark di attraversare l’Incollatura e questo vuol dire che all’esercito reale mancheranno diversi uomini, a meno che non si imbarchino a Porto Bianco. Potrebbero arrivare in tempo per la battaglia? >> chiese guardando Varys.  
<< Ne dubito mia signora, sbarcherebbero nella Valle, e questo è un bene per noi ma non faranno in tempo a meno che non partano subito, la battaglia è imminente e senza gli Stark non possiamo ottenere una vittoria schiacciante >> le rispose l’eunuco, forse potevano ancora farcela pensò Daenerys.  
<< Ma possiamo ancora vincere? >> domandò Daenerys. Non avrebbero dovuto dividere l’esercito in due tronconi ma una volta resosi conto che i Greyjoy non era pericolosi lord Tywin avrebbe raggiunto il resto dell’esercito sperò lei.  
<< Possiamo ma con grandi perdite, e sperando che il comportamento del re non diventi più noto di quello che è >> rispose Varys, Approdo del Re era a conoscenza da anni della pazzia di Aerys Targaryen e Daenerys era sicura che a breve la notizia si sarebbe sparsa per tutti i Sette Regni, allora si che sarebbero stati problemi seri dato che molti lord minori non avrebbero voluto combattere per un re folle quando il suo erede era completamente sano.  
<< Gran maestro, dovreste … dovreste preparare qualcosa al re, Sua maestà non si sente bene e servirebbe qualcosa per aiutarlo a rilassarsi, del latte di papavero >>  suggerì lei chiedendosi se suo padre avrebbe accettato di essere drogato.  
<< Farò come dite voi, mia signora ma il re potrebbe aversene a male, Sua Maestà sta diventando sospettoso negli ultimi tempi >> le fece notare il gran maestro Pycelle, come se non lo sapesse già. L’uomo si limitò ad annuire per poi allontanarsi, avevano una sola opportunità e non dovevano sprecarla.  
<< Il popolo si fa delle domande, si chiede perché il re non compare in pubblico e molti potrebbero essere favorevoli al traditore Rhaegar >> dichiarò l’eunuco, sempre peggio.  
<< Il popolo non decide le regole di successione della corona >> rispose lei sprezzante sperando che fossero solo voci.  
<< Certamente mia signora, certamente >> si limitò a dire Varys prima che lei gli facesse cenno di seguirla, avevano bisogno di tutto l’aiuto di cui avevano bisogno e di nuovi soldati della guardia cittadina al Fondo delle Pulci sperando che Janos Slynt facesse il suo dovere, non aveva assolutamente bisogno di una sommossa in quel momento, più per paura della possibile reazione di suo padre che per quello che effettivamente potevano fare dei disperati.

Kevan Lannister sapeva fin troppo bene di non essere un uomo adatto al comando.  
Fin da bambino aveva imparato ad eseguire gli ordini di Tywin, gli veniva naturale riconoscere nel suo brillante fratello maggiore un leader, a lui bastava poter essergli fedele. Per tutta la vita aveva obbedito al fratello sapendo che quello che faceva Tywin lo faceva per la famiglia, grazie a Tywin i Lannister erano tornati ad essere quella famiglia potente e rispettata che erano prima che lord Tytos, il lord loro padre, li sprofondasse nella miseria e nell’umiliazione. La morte di lord Tytos era stata per lui e i suoi fratelli una benedizione, Tywin aveva provato a far annullare il matrimonio di sua sorella Genna con il secondogenito di lord Frey ma non c’era stato nulla da fare: il matrimonio era valido e per di più Genna aveva già avuto un figlio maschio.  
Quando suo fratello era partito per la capitale era stato naturale che lui rimanesse a Castel Granito di guardia, non sarebbe accaduto nulla ma un Lannister doveva essere sempre pronto ad ogni evenienza gli aveva rammentato il fratello che era stato un amico di gioventù del nuovo re.  
Ricordava il re da giovane, un giovani dai capelli d’oro e dall’intelligenza pronta, forse un po’ troppo guardingo e interessato alle vecchie storie sui draghi ma erano stati tutti sicuri che sarebbe stato un buon re. Il vecchio re Aemon teneva in considerazione la loro casata ma non troppo, non si fidava del carattere di Tywin e temeva che potesse influenzare il principe Aerys motivo per cui aveva sempre spinto avanti le altre famiglie come i Tyrell o gli Arryn.  
I primi giorni era andato tutto bene, almeno finché non lo avevano avvisato che la flotta che si trovava a Lannisport stava bruciando. All’inizio aveva pensato ad uno scherzo, nessuno poteva essere così idiota ma poi aveva dovuto arrendersi all’evidenza, qualcuno c’era. Quello stesso qualcuno aveva poi avuto la brillante idea di incendiare anche le navi ancorate a Castel Granito sebbene si trattasse in gran parte di imbarcazioni di mercanti, le sentinelle giuravano di aver visto la bandiera con la piovra ma non era sufficiente per accusare pubblicamente lord Balon Greyjoy. Kevan gli aveva mandato un messaggio sperando che l’altro rispondesse e indicasse un qualsiasi colpevole che poi loro avrebbero punito, doveva fare così, doveva.  
Il primo a cui aveva scritto però era stato Tywin per farlo tornare o almeno perché mandasse Tyrion, lord Kevan era tra i pochi a corte a stimare il figlio nano del fratello, poteva essere marcio nel corpo ma Tyrion aveva una mente finissima e sapeva ragionare bene, lui non lo aveva mai sottovalutato.  
Le notizie che gli erano arrivate non erano delle migliori, aveva dato ordine di rinforzare i confini con Alto Giardino e soprattutto di allestire una nuova flotta nel più breve tempo possibile, Tywin avrebbe saputo cosa fare, lo sapeva sempre. Il corvo che gli annunciava l’imminente arrivo del fratello lo aveva ricevuto due sere prima ma mai si sarebbe aspettato che Tywin Lannister si fosse portato dietro l’esercito reale.  
<< Quali e quanti sono i danni? >> gli chiese suo fratello dopo essere smontato, la situazione era grave e non richiedeva convenevoli pensò Kevan prima di fargli strada, dietro di loro poteva sentire Tyrion che li seguiva.  
<< La maggior parte delle nostri navi sono inservibili se non affondate, quelle rimaste non sono sufficienti per poter allestire una flotta. Ho dato ordine di costruirne altre ma prima che si ritorni ai numeri di prima passeranno settimane >> dichiarò Kevan, di una cosa era sicuro: non era stato un gesto casuale.  
<< Hai idea di chi possa essere stato? Pirati o mercenari? >> domandò suo fratello mentre scrutavano la desolazione del porto dalle mura di Castel Granito.  
<< Nessuna conferma, alcune sentinelle sostengono di aver visto l’emblema del kraken ma ho dei dubbi. Ho mandato un avvertimento a Balon Grejoy spacciando il tutto per una certezza, vediamo se negherà, se fosse furbo si libererebbe di uno dei suoi vassalli >> dichiarò Kevan, avevano battuto i Grejoy una volta e potevano rifarlo.  
<< Balon Grejoy è un debole, negherà tutto e resterà sulla sua isola. Dubito che sia stato lui, a quanto sembra sua figlia Yara ha stretto un’alleanza con i Martell  il principe Rhaegar, così facendo pensano di tradire e di non avere conseguenze ma non appena avremo finito qui li attaccheremo >> annunciò Tywin, e aveva ragione, ora tutto aveva senso si disse Kevan, mentre la principessa Yara stringeva l’alleanza il principe Victario suo zio, o uno dei comandanti di lord Balon, li attaccava, aveva tutto senso.  
<< Sarebbe proprio quello che lord Balon vuole. Dividere l’esercito in maniera tale i ribelli possano affrontarci uno ad uno, con l’ausilio della sua flotta e di quella dei Martell. Dovremmo lasciare un presidio nel caso tornassero ma il nostro esercito deve unirsi all’esercito reale, una o due città depredate non valgono quanto una battaglia perduta >> fece notare Tyrion alle loro spalle, Kevan si era quasi dimenticato di lui, eppure non aveva tutti i torti. Quella era una guerra, e com’era accaduto anni fa l’inizio era stato dato dall’incendio della flotta Lannister e il primo pensiero di Kevan Lannister fu che i Grejoy erano davvero ripetitivi.

Erano in prossimità del confine con Dorne quando ricevettero il messaggio.  
Jon Snow non se ne sarebbe accorto perché troppo occupato a pensare perché in quel momento lui e Robb si stavano esercitando ma l’espressione preoccupata di suo padre fu sufficiente a entrambi per raggiungerlo il prima possibile.  
<< Il principe Aegon sta assediando Capo Tempesta. Robert Baratheon partirà domani mattina per aggredirlo alle spalle e mi ha proposto di andare con lui, non capisco perché si debba assediare una fortezza così ben difesa con pochi uomini ma è quello che il ragazzo sta facendo >> annunciò loro lord Stark.  
Il principe Aegon aveva la loro età, ed era a capo di un esercito durante un assedio … c’era di che essere invidiosi ma in tutto quello c’era qualcosa di strano.  
<< Potrebbe essere una trappola, lord Tywin ha scritto che sta per unirsi a noi, non possiamo dividere ancora l’esercito >> fece notare giustamente Robb, l’assedio sembrava solamente un diversivo e anche mal pensato.  
<< È sicuramente una trappola ma non possiamo rischiare, se Robert riuscisse a fare prigioniero il principe Aegon questa guerra potrebbe finire ancora prima di cominciare >> dichiarò Ned Stark. Jon sapeva che aveva ragione ma trovava profondamente ingiusto fare prigioniero un principe della corona come un qualsiasi soldato.  
<< E se non fosse nemmeno lì? O se fuggisse? >> domandò Jon preoccupato, prima lord Frey che bloccava l’esercito Stark e ora questo, niente stava andando per il verso giusto.  
<< Se fuggisse avremmo comunque salvato Capo Tempesta, e una volta lì si potrebbe tentare un attacco diretto a Dorne >> rispose Eddard Stark mentre dei rumori spiegavano come Robert Baratheon stesse reagendo alla notizia che la sua casa era sotto attacco: sfogandosi colpendo qualsiasi cosa gli capitasse sotto tiro con la sua mazza da combattimento.  
<< È una trappola eppure andremo lo stesso, questo vuol dire fare il loro gioco >> notò Robb e aveva ragione, aveva assolutamente ragione pensò Jon, aveva sbagliato ad accettare di accompagnare suo padre e Robb al sud, doveva continuare ad insistere per poter prendere il nero invece di cedere così facilmente.  
<< Preferisco seguire Robert, tende ad essere impulsivo e non possiamo permettere che in questa guerra si passi dalla parte del torto >> dichiarò Ned Stark, Jon non capiva come potesse essere possibile ma se avessero perso quella guerra la sua famiglia poteva perdere il nord, ma era impossibile perché avrebbero vinto, dovevano.

 

***

 

Margaery Tyrell era una ragazza in gamba, furba al punto giusto pensò Arianne Martell.  
In quei due giorni aveva cercato di parlarle per capire cosa pensasse di tutto quello, della guerra, di Dorne e del suo promesso sposo ma le risposte di lady Margaery erano state così banali da farle credere in un primo momento che la ragazza fosse una perfetta idiota. Poi aveva realizzato che invece era un’abile stratega e con tutte quelle domande Arianne aveva finito per rivelarle più del necessario così ora sua cognata sapeva abbastanza su Dorne e su Quentyr ma lei non sapeva nulla su di lei o sulla sua famiglia.  
 << Mi chiedo come vi sentiate … tra le nostre famiglie non ci sono mai stati buoni rapporti >> le chiese quel giorno, era sposata da tre giorni e suo marito era partito la sera precedente per porre capo tempesta sotto assedio. Aegon l’aveva amata con passione, se chiudeva gli occhi Arianne riusciva ancora a sentire le mani di lui sul suo corpo, le dita che le sfioravano la schiena e i baci che si erano scambiati, Aegon l’aveva salutata con un bacio quella mattina e gli mancava ma faceva parte di un piano più grande. Arianne almeno sperava di essere incinta, con un bambino la loro causa si sarebbe rafforzata e soprattutto i loro interessi sarebbero stati preservati, Aegon aveva già cominciato a raccogliere alleati, uomini fedeli solo a lui e Arianne sperava di fare la sua parte dandogli un figlio.  
Era suo dovere occuparsi di perpetuare entrambe le dinastie ma doveva ricordare ad Aegon al suo ritorno che lei non era una semplice lady di nessun valore, lei era l’erede di Dorne e con o senza marito avrebbe comunque regnato sulla sua terra.  
<< Per questo è stato deciso questo matrimonio: per riportare la pace, io faccio quello che mi ordinano di fare >> rispose lady Margaery, l’ennesima banalità che usciva dalla sua bocca e che doveva servire a farle perdere interesse ma Arianne era sicura che quella ragazzina stesse giocando con lei fin dal suo arrivo.  
<< E se riceveste un ordine contrario ad un membro della vostra famiglia? O se riguardasse la vostra nuova famiglia? >> le domandò nuovamente Arianne, voleva capire se poteva contare o meno sulla ragazzina Tyrell.  
<< Io sono fedele a mio padre e quando sarò sposata a vostro fratello sarò fedele a lui. Sono sicura che non riceverò da entrambi ordini contrari alla mia coscienza >> le rispose lady Margaery, era astuta la ragazzina, dovevano trovare un modo per sfruttare la cosa a loro vantaggio.  
Arianne stava per farle un’altra domanda quando vide Areo Hoath avvicinarsi a lei, Areo raramente lasciava il suo posto accanto a suo padre e se lo faceva era per qualcosa di grave pensò Arianne temendo il peggio.  
<< Theon Grejoy è appena arrivato, non so come ma ha trovato un passaggio per Lancia del Sole, vostro padre vuole che andiate ad accoglierlo assieme a lady Margaery. Dovete inoltre portare la principessa Rhaenys con voi per presentargli la sua futura sposa >> annunciò l’uomo prima che entrambe si incamminassero. Yara Grejoy aveva garantito un’alleanza ma l’arrivo di suo fratello la rendeva sicura, d’altronde era lui l’erede di lord Balon, non lei.  
<< Siamo sicure, sorella? Lord Theon è stato ostaggio di lord Stark per anni … potrebbe essere una trappola >> le fece notare Margaery, ragazzina intelligente e di poca fede pensò Arianne, ma poteva anche avere ragione.  
<< Sua sorella doveva persuaderlo e lui è venuto da noi. Sarà stato ostaggio di lord Stark ma non è uno del nord, è un abitante delle Isole di Ferro e gli stiamo offrendo ciò che hanno sempre sognato, i suoi fratelli sono morti per ottenere quello che lui otterrà con un semplice giuramento … sarebbe stato sciocco sprecare questa opportunità >> replicò Arianne.  
Margaery però poteva avere ragione si disse, la flotta Grejoy era stata di grande aiuto ma non si era ancora unita alla loro a differenza dei Redwyne che facevano capo ai Tyrell. Le ultime notizie di Yara Grejoy la davano di ritorno a Pyke e decisa a restarci e quello non andava affatto bene, senza i Grejoy, o peggio ancora con loro come nemici, tutto il piano elaborato da suo padre falliva. Era previsto che le flotte si dovessero unire per poi sferrare un attacco in direzione della capitale una volta annientato l’esercito reale, la flotta Martell e la flotta Redwyne da sole potevano poco; la flotta di Ferro era essenziale nel piano di Doran Martell.

Arrivare a Pyke era stato facile, i Lannister erano fin troppo occupati con la loro flotta per inseguirli e se anche ci avessero provato potevano facilmente avere ragioni di due o tre navi si era detta Yara Greyjoy. Aveva previsto tutto e la flotta dei Lannister era in fiamme sia a Castel Granito che a Lannisport, era stato facile, fin troppo si era detta prima di far voltare le navi.  
Lei aveva fatto il suo dovere e ora toccava a Theon, gli aveva scritto per ben due volte senza ottenere risposta e quello la preoccupava, suo fratello poteva averla tradita e a breve la flotta degli Stark sarebbe piombata su Pyke.  
<< Ci sono novità? >> chiese appena sbarcata, suo zio Aeron Greyjoy era venuto ad accoglierla assieme ai suoi confratelli e quello poteva essere un bene ma suo zo poteva condannare la sua alleanza e Aeron Greyjoy era quasi più potente del fratello maggiore Balon, in uno scontro tra i due Yara non era sicura di chi avrebbe riportato la vittoria.  
<< Nessuna, ho però saputo della tua alleanza, non avremmo dovuto allearci con gli uomini del sud: sono infidi e viziosi, i peggiori alleati che potessimo avere, qualsiasi cosa ci possano aver promesso >> la rimproverò suo zio, se avesse saputo la verità sarebbe stato dalla sua parte pensò Yara.  
<< Ci offrono qualcosa, ed è qualcosa che abbiamo atteso per anni >> annunciò lei mentre i suoi uomini sbarcavano, quella sera avrebbe avuto bisogno di un uomo e di una donna, le grandi vittorie andavano adeguatamente celebrate.  
<< Qualsiasi cosa ci possano offrire è nostro dovere rifiutare i doni di quei miscredenti >> ribatté Aeron Greyjoy.  
<< Anche se si trattasse dell’indipendenza delle nostre isole? >> domandò Yara ed ebbe il piacere di vedere il volto sorpreso di suo zio, era quasi troppo bello per essere vero.  
<< Quello di cui parli è impossibile, ci abbiamo provato e i tuoi fratelli sono morti >> le rispose suo zio.  
<< Il principe Rhaegar, o per meglio dire re Rhaegar I, ci ha promesso l’indipendenza, a patto che Theon sposi la principessa Rhaenys Targaryen. La ragazzina ci porta in dote le isole che passeranno ai suoi discendenti >> rivelò Yara.  
<< Forse i Targaryen governano così ma qui nelle Isole di ferro è diverso: si diventa re per elezione e non per diritto di sangue, non dimenticarlo nipote, Theon sebbene ostro principe non l’erede del titolo di lord ma solo di quello di lord Greyjoy >> spiegò Aeron, era anche vero in teoria ma nei fatti i Grejoy venivano eletti re da secoli.  
<< Avremo comunque l’indipendenza, con un semplice matrimonio. Una volta che Rhaegar e i suoi avranno conquistato Approdo del Re verrà celebrato il matrimonio e noi saremo finalmente liberi. Elia Martell voleva far celebrare subito le nozze ma Theon non c’era e non possiamo rischiare >> dichiarò Yara.  
<< Tuo fratello è ostaggio degli Stark, ma se la sua fedeltà al dio abissale è rimasta la stessa a quest’ora sarà fuggito. E se questa guerra finirà male per noi … potremmo dire di aver agito autonomamente, altrimenti saremo liberi. Avvisa tuo padre e ricordati che non possiamo restare neutrali >> l’ammonì Aeron prima che lei incitasse il cavallo in direzione della dimora paterna, aveva urgente bisogno di confrontarsi con suo padre e sperare che Theon avesse risposto alle sue lettere, quello era di importanza capitale.

Elia Martell non aveva mai partecipato ad una campagna militare.  
 Aveva protestato quando aveva saputo da suo marito che Aegon doveva andare ad assediare Capo Tempesta, il cugino Robert era assente ma Capo Tempesta era una fortezza formidabile e Stannis e Renly Baratheon l’avrebbero difesa fino all’ultimo. Rhaegar però era stato irremovibile, solo così l’esercito reale si sarebbe diviso permettendo alle loro forze di poterli affrontare in numero minore, astrazioni che Elia non riusciva a comprendere fino in fondo.  
Suo figlio non era stato felice al pensiero di dover lasciare la sua giovane sposa ma tutti dovevano fare dei sacrifici nella vita, come lei aveva fatto quando aveva deciso di perdonare Rhaegar per essere fuggito con la ragazza Stark e per averla ingravidata. Non riusciva a dimenticare il momento in cui Rhaegar aveva posto quella corona di fiori sul capo di Lyanna Stark e soprattutto non poteva dimenticare le occhiate di tutti, l’avevano guardata come se non contasse nulla e si era sentita umiliata, mai era stata così umiliata in tutta la sua vita.  
Ringraziava che il bastardo fosse nato morto e che anche la ragazza lupo fosse morta, il solo pensiero di poterla un giorno rivedere era stato sufficiente a farla piangere di rabbia e di rancore. Il vecchio re le era stato vicino e negli anni aveva pensato a come vendicarsi per quell’umiliazione, era tutta colpa degli Stark che non avevano controllato al ragazza e di suo marito. Quella guerra era ottima, quando suo marito sarebbe divenuto re avrebbe dovuto smettere con quei pensieri di vendetta ma togliere agli Stark il dominio del Nord sarebbe stato sufficiente.  
Si voltò ad osservare il bastardo di Bolton che aveva insistito per poter andare con loro.  
Ramsay Snow cavalcava di fianco a sua nipote Tyene Sand e i due sembravano immersi in una conversazione appassionante da quel che intuiva. Sul ragazzo non aveva avuto abbastanza informazioni ma lui e sua nipote sembravano andare d’accordo e Oberyn li sorvegliava per precauzione, l’alleanza con i Bolton era essenziale.  
<< Possiamo fidarci del bastardo di Bolton? >> domandò a suo fratello che l’aveva appena raggiunta, durante tutto il tragitto Oberyn era stato nervoso anche se aveva cercato di nasconderlo ma lei lo conosceva troppo bene, era sempre stato così.  
<< Possiamo, lui invece deve fidarsi di noi. Se proverà a fare qualcosa di sbagliato le mie figlie si occuperanno di lui. Theon Greyjoy sta per arrivare, se non è già arrivato, Walder Frey blocca il passaggio alle Torri Gemelle e Roose Bolton sta cominciando a radunare seguaci, entro il prossimo ciclo di luna avremo ottenuto la vittoria, fidati di me sorella >> la confortò suo fratello.  
Rhaegar cavalcava alla testa dell’esercito ma c’era qualcosa che lo preoccupava si disse Elia. << Tywin Lannister sta tornando, a breve i due eserciti si riuniranno ma non tutti: Robert Baratheon assieme a Ned Stark sta andando a Capo Tempesta >> la informò suo fratello.  
<< Tutto è perduto >> gemette Elia terrorizzata.  
<< Non ancora, non ancora >> rispose Oberyn senza però riuscire a dissipare il terrore che stava provando in quel momento.

 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Ned Stark lo sapeva che recarsi a Capo Tempesta era una trappola.  
Fin da quando era arrivata la prima notizia riguardante l’assedio lui aveva intuito che era una trappola atta a dividere l’esercito reale, specialmente ora che le sue truppe erano bloccate a causa di lord Walder Frey. Aveva per fortuna scritto a suo suocero pregandolo di convincere il suo riottoso vassallo a cedere e sperava che il messaggio fosse arrivato a destinazione confidando che suo suocero avrebbe saputo cosa fare.  
Anche Robert Baratheon sapeva che quella era una trappola ma a Capo Tempesta erano rimasti i suoi due figli più giovani, e un bastardo e non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarli in balia di un esercito, anche se a guidarlo era Aeron Targaryen che conosceva fin da quando era nato.  
Motivo per cui Ned aveva accettato di seguirlo assieme ai suoi figli, Jon e Robb non erano stati entusiasti di allontanarsi da quella che si prospettava essere una grande battaglia ma erano suoi figli e sapevano che il dovere veniva prima di tutto, e il loro dovere al momento era aiutare Robert.  
Avevano evitato di arrivare alla Tower of Joy e questo per lui era un bene visto che quel luogo non gli evocava dei bei ricordi: lì Lyanna aveva trascorso i suoi ultimi giorni e lì era morta, rischiando di scatenare una guerra. Ned Stark non ci aveva mai pensato ma preferiva credere che Lyanna sapeva quel che faceva e aveva sempre preferito non credere a nessuna delle due versioni della vicenda, una era troppo sciocca e l’altra troppo crudele.  
Robert aveva scelto di credere a una di quelle due versioni ma lui che conosceva la conclusione della storia non aveva mai voluto farlo; Elia Martell se avesse saputo tutta la verità lo avrebbe fatto uccidere si disse Ned sperando che la donna comprendesse il perché del suo gesto, lui aveva fatto un giuramento e mai lo avrebbe infranto.  
<< Chi comanderà davvero l’esercito? >> domandò a Robert che gli cavalcava accanto, Aegon Targaryen era un ragazzino, aveva la stessa età di Robb e di Jon, ed era improbabile che comandasse di persona un esercito, doveva esserci qualcuno davvero in carica, qualcuno fidato sia per il principe Rhaegar che per i Martell.  
<< Ser Meryn Trant … un idiota che deve fare da balia a un ragazzino … entro la notte avrò di nuovo il mio castello >> rispose Robert e Ned non discusse, ser Meryn non gli sembrava la scelta giusta, non per un incarico del genere.  
<< Ci sono notizie da parte dei tuoi fratelli? >> domandò, finché l’accesso al mare era garantito Capo Tempesta non sarebbe caduta inoltre si poteva facilmente approvvigionare tutto l’esercito con metà della flotta.  
<< Stannis terrà Capo Tempesta fino all’ultimo uomo, lo sappiamo entrambi, non mi fido di Renly a causa della sua amicizia col Cavaliere di Fiori >> replicò Robert Baratheon riferendosi a Loras Tyrell, se lui e Renly erano davvero così amici potevano servirsi della loro amicizia pensò Ned.  
<< Invece dovresti, Renly può aiutarci, se riuscissimo a separare i Tyrell e ad ottenere il perdono reale per loro Dorne si ritroverebbe isolata, una volta saputo di loro anche i Grejoy defezioneranno >> suggerì e vide l’amico pensarci, non era una pessima idea.  
<< Proveremo, ora quel che voglio è arrivare a casa mia e far capire al figlio di Rhaegar che il motto della mia casata non è solamente parole al vento >> dichiarò Robert, sarebbero finiti dritti nella trappola, perché Ned era sicuro che si trattasse di una trappola.

Tyrion Lannister era sicuro che non avrebbero dovuto recarsi a Lannisport, così facendo avevano solamente diviso l’esercito reale ma comprendeva perché suo padre Tywin si fosse risolto a quella decisione. Per Tywin Lannister niente contava più delle sue città e sapere che i Greyjoy, una casata che aveva già umiliato una volta, aveva avuto l’ardire di riprovarci … doveva essere stato un affronto insostenibile per lui.  
Tyrion era sicuro che l’intento di Doran Martell fosse quello, perché uno come Rhaegar mai avrebbe avuto in mente un’idea simile, Rhaegar era un cavaliere ricolmo d’onore e non aveva mai concepito simili astuzie che invece suo cognato conosceva fin troppo bene. Aveva tentato di far capire al lord suo padre che era inutile ricostruire la flotta per mandarla contro Pyke, la Flotta di Ferro doveva già essere in direzione di Dorne o di Alto Giardino dove si sarebbe riunita a quella Redwine e a quella Martell, come tutti aveva saputo dell’assedio di Capo tempesta. Solo uno come Robert poteva pensare di dividere nuovamente l’esercito ma suo cognato Robert Baratheon … non era intelligente, quello intelligente dei tre fratelli era Renly, anche Stannis sebbene spesso la sua ostinazione cancellasse i lampi di genio.  
L’esercito così si ritrovava diviso in tre tronconi, anzi quattro perché a suo zio Kevan era stata affidata la difesa delle città sulla costa, il lord suo padre si stava ricongiungendo all’esercito reale, l’esercito reale marciava su Dorne e su Alto Giardino e Robert Baratheon stava difendendo casa sua … tanto valeva arrendersi.  
<< Dovresti andartene per qualche giorno in un luogo sicuro, lontano da qui, dammi il tempo di pensare e poi ti farò partire >> dichiarò a Shae, non era opportuno che la sua amante restasse accanto a lui ora che erano in guerra.  
<< Io non me ne vado, e con quale scorta? Non puoi perdere così degli uomini e io non sono nessuno, persino tuo padre non sa della mia esistenza, e sono la tua puttana da quasi sei anni >> replicò Shae irata. Suo padre non ignorava che lui avesse un’amante, semplicemente non voleva saperne niente a meno che non si scatenasse un qualche scandalo pubblico; lord Tywin detestava le puttane da quando lord Tytos Lannister, suo padre, si era reso ridicolo di fronte a tutto il regno ostentando la sua amante. Lord Tytos era morto da decenni eppure aveva distrutto gran parte del retaggio Lannister che Tywin aveva dovuto ripristinare, prima aveva buttato in strada la puttana togliendole ogni cosa compresi i vestiti e poi aveva fatto comprendere ai suoi vassalli che lui non era suo padre, i Reyne di Castamere erano stati letteralmente annientati e le Piogge di Castamere era un’ottima canzone per ricordarsi di non sfidare l’autorità di casa Lannister.  
<< Mio padre sa tutto, solamente sceglie di non sapere, e stiamo combattendo una guerra. Come dici tu nessuno ti conosce così pensavo di mandare Pod >> le riferì, il giovane Podrick Payne era un lontano parente di ser Ilyn, uno dei fedelissimi di lord Tywin e solo per quello il lord suo padre lo aveva scelto come suo scudiero e solamente di recente.  
<< Pod? E tu vorresti mandarmi da qualsiasi parte sola con Pod? Questa è follia, preferisco rimanere >> replicò Shae irata prima di lasciare la stanza.  
Jaime non aveva scritto niente, o almeno lui non ne era a conoscenza, sua sorella era ancora ospite nella capitale, o meglio era ostaggio del re perché dell’amicizia che aveva legato Aerys Targaryen e Tywin Lannister non era rimasto nulla, e lui era a casa e con un problema … tipico di suo padre.  
<< Fai sapere a mio zio Kevan che desidero conferire con lui >> ordinò a Pod e il ragazzo eseguì, era di poche parole ma fidato e leale e quello contava dato che in vita sua poche persone si erano fidate di lui, nemmeno suo padre ma era determinato a dimostrargli che errava.  
Nella sua stanza Tyrion Lannister aveva accumulato diversi testi sull’arte della guerra e le fortificazioni, erano stati una lettura interessante sebbene avesse sempre pensato che sarebbero rimaste nozioni astratte e senza un uso pratico dato che nessuno sarebbe stato mai così folle da mettersi contro Tywin Lannister, invece qualcuno c’era.  
<< Sedetevi zio, abbiamo molto di cui parlare >> salutò suo zio quando questi entrò indicandogli i testi.

Ser Barristan Salmy era universalmente considerato uno dei migliori cavalieri del continente.  
Si era fatto conoscere ad appena tredici anni ed essendo il cadetto di una casata minore che abbracciasse la carriera delle armi era sembrato spontaneo, ma che divenisse capitano delle guardie reali era qualcosa che aveva finito per sorprendere lui stesso. Gerold Hightower lo aveva considerato uno dei migliori e il Toro Bianco aveva goduto fino alla morte di una fama che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto oscurare quindi che il vecchio re lo avesse nominato capitano alla morte del Toro era sembrato scontato a tutti.  
Il vecchio re era un uomo buono che detestava la guerra avendola vista in tutto il suo orrore da ragazzo, meglio due o tre tornei all’anno per tenere in allenamento i soldati aveva decretato, tranne quando i Greyjoy si erano ribellati, le Isole di Ferro non erano importanti ma se le avessero lasciate andare allora tutto il regno sarebbe finito aveva meditato il vecchio re, in quanto lui … si limitava ad obbedire come aveva sempre fatto.  
Era già stato da quelle parti rifletté mentre si avvicinava a Dorne, oltre dieci anni prima, diciassette per l’esattezza, quando re Aemon lo aveva spedito di gran carriera alla Torre della Gioia per riportare il principe Rhaegar a casa prima che Ned Stark e Robert Baratheon arrivassero. Aveva adempiuto al suo dovere e sebbene il principe non volesse lasciare lady Lyanna era stato costretto a trascinarlo via, non si poteva disobbedire al re aveva ribattuto e Rhaegar l’aveva seguito senza dire altro.  
L’uomo che era uscito con lui dalla Torre della Gioia non era lo stesso uomo che ne era entrato, questo Barristan lo aveva compreso e non solo perché aveva trascorso anni a sorvegliare la famiglia reale, come tutti aveva sentito parlare di una profezia ma non si fidava, lui era un uomo pratico e le profezie avevano fin troppe interpretazioni perché chiunque vi perdesse il proprio tempo aveva sempre sostenuto.  
Rhaegar si era trascinato inerte in tutti quegli anni, guidato dagli eventi e ser Barristan sospettava che persino la ribellione in suo nome non fosse stata orchestrata o desiderata dal principe, semplicemente perché Rhaegar stava lentamente perdendo influenza a corte a vantaggio di suo figlio Aegon, giovane, forte e ancora sano di mente. Dietro doveva esserci Elia Martell e se doveva essere onesto ser Barristan non riusciva a biasimarla, il re era famoso per la sua follia da anni e probabilmente un concilio lo avrebbe deposto, invece così sarebbe stato immensamente più difficile e sanguinoso, specialmente per lord Tywin.  
Ammirava e rispettava il lord di Castel Granito ma la sua sete di potere non gli era mai piaciuta e l’amicizia che aveva col re lo avrebbe potuto rendere fin troppo potente, bastava vedere come non avesse esitato a chiedere uomini dell’esercito reale per tornare nei suoi domini a controllare i danni causati dalla flotta dei Greyjoy dividendo per primo l’esercito, meglio averlo per alleato che come nemico, perché un uomo simile difficilmente sarebbe stato un amico.  
<< Siamo in vista di Alto Giardino, entro tre giorni potremmo arrivarci e cingerla d’assedio >> suggerì lord Arryn, per fortuna lui non aveva seguito Robert Baratheon quando era giunta notizia dell’assedio di Capo Tempesta. Assediare Alto Giardino era una buona idea, se solo i Tyrell fossero stati loro avversari ma erano ben tre le casate che si erano alleate contro di loro, cosa avrebbe impedito all’esercito dorniano di slanciarsi contro di loro mentre erano impegnati con l’assedio? O di raggiungere Capo tempesta via terra chiudendo l’esercito di lord Robert in una tenaglia?  
<< Potremmo, ma cosa impedirebbe al principe Oberyn di venirci addosso? Sarebbe più saggio rompere il fronte e affrontarli separatamente quando lord Tywin Lannister si riunirà a noi, ma sono aperto a suggerimenti. Questa sera avremo un consiglio di guerra e mi aspetto di ascoltare tutte le proposte >> rispose lui. La flotta era insufficiente ma potevano sempre accerchiare Dorne e Alto Giardino bloccandole si disse e poi proporre un armistizio e una resa onorevole.  
Jon Arryn stava per replicare quando uno dei suoi uomini gli porse un messaggio, l’uomo lo lesse e ser Barristan lo vide impallidire, ali oscure oscure parole diceva il vecchio detto.  
<< Lord Frey blocca il passaggio all’esercito del Nord non permettendo a nessuno di passare e senza le Torri Gemelle l’esercito di Ned Stark è bloccato, e quel che è peggio Roose Bolton di Forte Terrore ha appena fatto sapere di essersi schierato a favore dei ribelli e sta marciando contro Grande Inverno mentre il suo bastardo è ufficialmente fidanzato con una delle bastarde del principe Oberyn >> dichiarò il lord della Valle, ora si che sopravvivere diveniva difficile.

 

***

 

Aegon Targaryen non aveva mai partecipato ad un assedio in vita sua.  
Ne aveva studiati diversi e grazie alla mappa che aveva ricevuto in dono a otto anni ne aveva simulati diversi, ser Barristan Salmy e ser Jaime Lannister erano sempre disposti a illustrargli le mosse e le tecniche d’assedio e lui era capace di ascoltarli per ore. Il vecchio re talvolta gli narrava delle battaglie che suo fratello Aegon, da cui aveva preso il nome, ma che si ostinava a chiamare Egg negli ultimi anni; aveva combattuto, lui assieme a ser Duncan l’Alto, uno dei migliori guerrieri del continente secondo il re, pari all’altrettanto leggendario Gerold Hightower e a ser Barristan.  
Preferiva però le battaglie campali ma zio Doran e sua madre non avevano voluto sentire storie, lui sarebbe dovuto andare a porre l’assedio a Capo tempesta di zio Robert anche se chi avrebbe avuto il comando sarebbe stato ser Meryn Trant. Quell’uomo non gli piaceva ma era un soldato fedele alla loro causa e questo doveva bastargli aveva risposto suo zio Doran prima di dargli la sua benedizione, suo padre si era limitato a sorridere, aveva sempre l’impressione che suo padre nutrisse aspettative esagerate nei suoi confronti, come se fosse una sorta di dio. Aveva chiesto se Arianne poteva andare con lui, era pur sempre sua moglie e così avrebbero avuto più possibilità di poter concepire un figlio ma sempre zio Doran si era opposto, il compito di Arianne era di rimanere a Lancia del Sole per ricordare al popolo della loro alleanza e se fosse già stata incinta e a causa di un incidente o dello stress avesse perso il bambino? Meglio non rischiare aveva concluso il principe di Dorne.  
<< Dovremmo mandare un messaggio a lord Stannis, forse capirà le nostre intenzioni, il Cavaliere di Fiori e Renly Baratheon sono molto amici e potrebbe persuaderlo >> propose prima che ser Meryn scoppiasse a sghignazzare come se trovasse la faccenda estremamente divertente.  
<< Magari fosse così facile, vostra Grazia, dovremmo invece far sorvegliare i Tyrell, quelli come il Cavaliere di Fiori non sono affidabili >> replicò ser Meryn sorprendendolo, Aegon aveva spesso incontrato ser Loras Tyrell, lo aveva visto duellare nei tornei e tutti avevano sempre avuto parole di lode nei suoi confronti, ora che ci pensava la sua amicizia con Renly Baratheon era fonte di risatine e di occhiate sarcastiche ma non aveva mai capito il perché.   
<< Lady Margaery sta per sposare mio cognato, non possono più tirarsi indietro >> informò ser Meryn prima di smontare da cavallo, avrebbe dovuto indire un consiglio di guerra per decidere il da farsi, tutti lì erano più esperti di lui ed era abbastanza maturo da ammetterlo. Jon Connington uno dei migliori amici di suo padre era con lui, i Florent, fratelli di lady Selsye erano con lui anche se era stato ammonito di non fidarsi troppo di loro e la flotta stava arrivando … bisognava fare qualcosa anche se non sapeva cosa, ma gli altri sicuramente si, dovevano saperlo.  
<< Mia zia lady Selsye e sua figlia sono ancora dentro? E anche le figlie di zio Robert? >> domandò, Quyentyr sarebbe arrivato a giorni ma aveva come l’impressione che l’avessero lasciato solo.  
<< Tutti dentro, vostra Grazia, vostro zio Stannis ha fatto capire che non si arrenderà >> gli venne risposto, zio Stannis era sempre stato un uomo testardo, onorevole, retto e giusto ma incredibilmente testardo. Stava per aggiungere dell’altro quando gli portarono un messaggio con il sigillo del kraken, se riguardava i Greyjoy doveva essere grave si disse aprendolo, lo lesse velocemente e per poco non scoppiò a ridere, gli Dei erano con la loro causa e questa ne era la conferma.  
<< Lady Greyjoy sta arrivando e suo fratello minore Theon è appena salito a bordo della nave di sua sorella, a breve anche mia sorella si sposerà >> dichiarò, avrebbero perso le Isole ma suo padre sarebbe divenuto re al posto del nonno, povero nonno, e un giorno lui sarebbe divenuto re.

Elia Martell era in apprensione.  
La guerra stava andando esattamente come Doran aveva previsto, il cugino Robert era un uomo prevedibile, buono ma prevedibile, chi la preoccupava davvero era la presenza di Ned Stark e dei suoi figli con lui, Ned Stark era sempre stato un uomo intelligente.  
Oberyn era partito portando con sé Rhaegar, le sue figlie, il suo futuro genero, ancora indeciso su quale delle Vipere avrebbe sposato, e parte dell’armata dorniana, il punto d’incontro con l’esercito Tyrell era stato fissato a Stelle del Tramonto di lord Dayne il quale aveva i suoi personali motivi per essere contrario agli Stark e ai Baratheon. Una volta lì si sarebbe dovuto fare in modo di distruggere l’esercito lealista e niente era meglio del deserto di Dorne, anche se sicuramente i Tyrell avrebbero protestato per quel piano.  
Deciso che il suo intervento non era così urgente Doran aveva annunciato che intendeva ritirarsi ai Giardini dell’Acqua e solo in caso di estrema necessità lo si mandasse a chiamare, lui non era colpevole di nulla, aveva fatto quel che gli altri desideravano e nient’altro, se la vedessero loro aveva annunciato. Elia non era stupida, sapeva che così facendo Doran si stava tenendo aperte due porte ma non riusciva a non biasimarlo.  
Per ogni precauzione si era deciso di procedere il prima possibile con il matrimonio di lady Margaery e di Quentyr, non appena Aegon fosse tornato a casa, lord Mace e sua moglie erano già in viaggio, arrivati a Stelle del Tramonto lui si sarebbe fermato mentre lei avrebbe proseguito con il figlio Loras, Doran aveva pensato a tutto. In quanto ad Aegon … la sola idea di saperlo da solo contro l’esercito del cugino Robert la teneva sveglia la notte indebolendola ancora di più, non era così in ansia da anni.  
Come le aveva fatto sapere Rhaegar l’idea dell’assedio serviva solamente a distrarre l’esercito e a separare il cugino Robert dagli altri, l’esercito di Ned Stark era ancora bloccato alle Torri Gemelle e lord Bolton stava marciando verso Grande Inverno dopo aver alzato i loro vessilli, cosa sarebbe accaduto a nord riguardava lui si era detta Elia col cuore pesante. Una volta compreso che Walder Frey era dalla loro parte si sarebbe cercato un nuovo accesso, forse da Porto Bianco o passando per l’Isola dell’Orso, l’esercito del nord avrebbe comunque perso tempo prezioso le era stato spiegato dai suoi fratelli.  
<< Lady Margaery, siete felice in questo luogo? >> domandò alla ragazzina Tyrell, sua nipote Arianne l’aveva avvertita che la ragazzina era intelligente, dietro quel bel sorriso c’era una mente che sapeva il fatto suo, sicuramente ereditata da sua nonna.  
<< Ora come ora, Maestà, posso sicuramente definirmi “la più felice “, anche se immeritatamente perché la più felice dovreste essere voi che siete la regina >> le rispose la ragazzina con un inchino, una risposta di cui la lady sua madre sarebbe andata fiera pensò Elia, anche Rhaella avrebbe apprezzato, se fosse vissuta abbastanza a lungo per vedere cosa stava facendo pensò Elia.  
<< Sapete sempre cosa dire, vi dispiace che vostro padre non sarà presente? Sono tempi duri quelli d’oggi e c’è una guerra in corso >> replicò Elia, qualsiasi fanciulla si sarebbe risentita se il proprio padre non fosse stato presente al suo matrimonio.  
<< C’è una guerra mia regina, inoltre mio fratello Loras sarà presente, e lui potrebbe aiutarci molto grazie alla sua amicizia con Renly Baratheon >> propose lady Margaery, avrebbe dovuto scriverne a Doran ma era sicuro che avesse già le sue idee in merito, l’amicizia tra il cugino Renly e ser Loras era nota in tutta Approdo del Re, lei aveva spesso pensato che fosse troppo stretta ma non aveva mai udito maldicenze particolari.

Theon Grejoy salì sulla nave di sua sorella a Banefort.  
Una volta lasciata Approdo del Re si era allontanato diretto a nord ovest, dov’era sicuro che nessuno lo avrebbe cercato. Era stato attento ad evitare i villaggi troppo grandi e le città per timore di essere riconosciuto, era sicuro che lord Stark non l’avrebbe fatto cercare, non ora che la guerra stava per scoppiare e l’esercito reale si sarebbe diretto a sud.  
Voleva bene a Ned Stark, era stato come un padre per lui molto più di quanto lo fosse stato Balon Greyjoy ma lui era un figlio del kraken e aveva cercato di non dimenticarlo mai, fuggire così nella notte era stato doloroso ma necessario, la sua gente lo reclamava e una principessa lo aspettava, con un matrimonio avrebbe ottenuto quello che la sua famiglia inseguiva da generazioni.  
Quando era arrivato in città aveva avuto notizia dell’avvenuta distruzione della flotta Targaryen e della divisone dell’esercito reale ma soprattutto di come lord Walder Frey avesse bloccato il passaggio dell’esercito Stark tanto che l’anziano lord Tully prima o poi avrebbe dovuto riportare alla ragione il suo inquieto vassallo si mormorava.  
Ne aveva approfittato mandando un messaggio a Yara sperando che sua sorella fosse già ritornata a Pyke, altrimenti suo padre avrebbe mandato qualcun altro a prenderlo, lui era pur sempre l’erede dei Greyjoy, forse zio Victarion sarebbe andato.  
Il terzo giorno aveva ricevuto la risposta da Yara, o almeno presumeva che fosse lei e aveva lasciato la locanda dove alloggiava, farsi trovare sulla costa entro due giorni, niente di più facile si era detto chiedendosi come l’avrebbero riconosciuto. Aveva obbedito e ora era lì in attesa sperando di non morire di freddo, sarebbe stata una fine sicuramente ingloriosa.  
<< Ringrazia zio Aeron se sono venuta a prenderti >> disse una voce e notò una donna, un viso anonimo, un’ascia alla cintura e il cui abbigliamento ricordava a tutti che veniva dalle Isole di Ferro.  
<< Yara? >> chiese titubante, non doveva andare così, non era così che l’aveva immaginato.  
<< L’unica e sola fratellino. Nostro padre non voleva disperdere la flotta ma tu devi sposare la tua principessa e a Dorne devi pur arrivarci. Lui voleva farti andare a piedi ma zio Aeron gli ha fatto notare che non sarebbe stato dignitoso e il Dio Abissale non avrebbe apprezzato la sua decisione, così zio Victarion resterà di guardia e noi due andremo … in caso i Lannister attacchino io ti lascerò nel primo porto e proseguirai da solo >> replicò sua sorella, non si sentiva né intimorita né reverente verso di lui ma anzi annoiata.  
<< E zio Euron? Dov’è lui? >> domandò lui cercando di ricordare i volti dei suoi tre zii.  
<< Bella domanda, nostro padre lo ha bandito per la parte che ebbe nella prima ribellione ma questa volta non siamo soli. Ora sali sulla mia nave, mio principe >> replicò sua sorella sarcastica prima di fargli strada verso una scialuppa, aveva scelto il posto ideale per nascondere la nave pensò Theon ammirato e geloso.  
<< La mia nave vorresti dire >> la corresse lui.  
<< La mia nave, tu non hai nulla fino al matrimonio, sei ospite della mia nave, sulla mia flotta. Se oserai dire il contrario ti butterò a mare e speriamo che tu sia abbastanza in forze per nuotare fino a Lancia del Sole >> replicò sua sorella piccata e lui non aggiunse altro, non era il momento adatto per ricordarle che era lui l’erede del Trono del Mare.

 


	13. Chapter Twelve

  
L’assedio di Capo Tempesta era stato solo un diversivo, come Eddard Stark aveva temuto.  
Non appena le truppe reali si erano approssimate erano stati raggiunti dai soldati Baratheon che venivano ad annunciare la vittoria, o meglio l’allontanamento dell’esercito avversario. Come aveva temuto si era trattato solamente di un espediente per allontanarli dal grosso dell’esercito e indebolirlo, sicuramente in quel momento il principe Aegon aveva già raggiunto Lancia del Sole per ricongiungersi assieme ai suoi soldati all’esercito di suo padre e del principe Doran.  
O forse ne avrebbero costituito la retroguardia, se avessero proseguito a marce forzate avrebbero potuto raggiungere ser Barristan privando i ribelli della superiorità numerica, quello che davvero lo preoccupava era non avere notizia deli suoi uomini, a quest’ora sarebbero dovuti essere nei pressi della capitale e pronti a raggiungere il grosso dell’esercito assieme agli uomini di Jon Arryn e a quelli di suo suocero lord Tully.  
<< Il ragazzo è un codardo, esattamente come suo padre … la stessa feccia Targaryen >> si lamentò Robert quando scesero da cavallo, Capo Tempesta non recava nemmeno i segni di un assedio appena avvenuto.  
<< O è molto astuto, questa sarà stata un’idea di suo padre o di suo zio >> replicò lui mentre Stannis Baratheon avanzava nella loro direzione, da solo. Renly Baratheon non era da nessuna parte e questo preoccupò Ned, avevano pensato di poter sfruttare l’amicizia esistente tra il giovane Baratheon e Loras Tyrell, ma anche Doran Martell, Rhaegar Targaryen e Mace Tyrell dovevano averla pensata allo stesso modo ma forse stava saltando a conclusioni affrettate, forse Renly era semplicemente ferito e non poteva raggiungerli in quel momento, nemmeno lady Selsye Florent era con il marito e poteva essere rimasta ad occuparsi del cognato.  
<< Dov’è Renly? >> domandò Robert e Ned conosceva bene le implicazioni di quella domanda, anche Robb e Jon che erano smontati subito dopo di lui sembrarono intuirla dato che lo raggiunsero il più velocemente possibile.  
<< Fuggito, l’esercito ribelle ha smobilitato l’assedio esattamente due giorni fa. Avevo mandato Davos a prelevare alcune provviste presso lord Tarly e avevamo altre priorità ma aveva scritto che sarebbe tornato con un ritardo a causa delle tempeste. Tre giorni fa hanno ricevuto un corvo, la sera stessa ho consigliato a Renly di scrivere a Loras Tyrell per ricordargli la sua amicizia e ho scritto personalmente a lord Mace per proporgli un matrimonio tra Renly e sua figlia lady Margaery. Deve essere accaduto durante la notte perché ieri mattina ho trovato una lettera di quel traditore dove ci spiega che tenterà in tutti i modi di garantirci Capo Tempesta, nostra per diritto di nascita, e lui è scomparso >> spiegò Stannis Baratheon, proporre il matrimonio era stata una mossa saggia si disse Ned. L’inimicizia tra le famiglie Martell e Tyrell era nota in tutto il regno, che si decidesse di appianare le divergenze non solo per un’alleanza militare ma anche per un matrimonio rendeva l’alleanza più solida e le loro possibilità di una facile vittoria alquanto remote. E quel che era peggio Renly Baratheon era fuggito per unirsi ai ribelli, e lui era il settimo nella linea di successione, i Baratheon non potevano permettersi una defezione.  
<< Non devono saperlo, bisogna cercare di tenere la notizia nascosta non alla vostra famiglia ma ai soldati, se sapessero che Renly ha tradito potrebbero imitarlo >> suggerì lui.  
<< Che lo sappiano, che lo sappiano tutti che quel debole ci ha tradito! >> quasi urlò Robert, era la mossa sbagliata si disse Ned, quella più errata.  
<< Sebbene sia un’amante della verità ritengo che dovremmo seguire le indicazioni di lord Stark, e mandare un corvo ad Approdo del Re per avvisare il re, meglio non far sapere nulla a lord Tywin >> lo difese Stannis prima di raggiungere sua moglie lady Selsye Florent e scambiare alcune parole con lei, forse le voci che li volevano sotto il controllo di una sacerdotessa proveniente da Essos erano semplicemente esagerate pensò Ned prima di dirigersi verso i suoi figli per avvertirli, la loro permanenza a capo Tempesta sarebbe stata più corta del previsto e forse era già durata troppo a lungo.

Daenerys Targaryen cominciava a sentirsi come se fosse in trappola.  
Le notizie dell’esercito arrivavano sempre più lentamente e sapere che lord Tywin si stava ricongiungendo con l’esercito reale era stato confortante per appena cinque minuti, specialmente perché aveva intuito che l’assedio di Capo Tempesta era solo un modo per dividere l’esercito reale.  
Avrebbe tanto desiderato poter montare a cavallo e seguire l’esercito ma sapeva bene che se aveva avuto un’occasione questa era stata quando Rhaegar era fuggito, se lo avesse seguito a quest’ora sarebbe stata a Dorne a cavalcare con l’esercito. Comprendeva fin troppo bene le motivazioni di suo fratello maggiore ma era sicura che stesse sbagliando, se solo Rhaegar al momento giusto si fosse appellato al Gran Maestro Pycelle e alla Cittadella suo padre sarebbe stato deposto senza eccessivo clamore e Rhaegar sarebbe divenuto re senza alcun contrasto.  
Invece Vecchia Città si era dichiarata favorevole alla causa di suo fratello ignorando il legittimo re e lei temeva che fosse perché la sorella di lord Hightower era la moglie di lord Tyrell il quale nell’alleanza con Rhaegar aveva avuto solamente vantaggi finora.  
E come se non bastassero c’erano notizie da Nord che non erano esattamente le migliori, lord Frey doveva essere richiamato all’ordine il prima possibile aveva dichiarato suo padre durante la scorsa seduta del consiglio reale, peccato che suo padre negli ultimi giorni fosse diventato ancora più sanguinario di prima e lord Walder aveva un’ottima scusa per non recarsi nella capitale: aveva quasi cento anni e probabilmente il viaggio lo avrebbe ucciso.  
<< Vostra Grazia, ho notizie >> le comunicò Varys, come l’eunuco riuscisse ad apparire così all’improvviso era ancora un mistero, Varys era una persona di buon cuore e che voleva il bene del regno ma non le piaceva il suo fare suadente, era migliore del gran maestro Pycelle ma non troppo.  
<< Dite pure lord Varys >> rispose prima di sedersi su una poltrona, negli ultimi giorni lasciava la sua stanza il meno possibile, Viserys non era ad Approdo del Re ma si sentiva a disagio ad essere sola con suo padre, e con lo sguardo della cugina Cersei, quella donna si sentiva Tywin al femminile ma del padre non aveva nulla, il cugino Joffrey non le piaceva, quel ragazzo era più Lannister che Baratheon.  
<< Ci sono due notizie, una da nord e una da sud, quale preferite ascoltare prima? >> le domandò l’eunuco, sicuramente suo padre aveva già saputo tutto … probabilmente lord Varys aspettava che dicesse qualcosa per poi decidere se obbedire al re o a lei.  
<< Prima quella dal nord >> rispose lei temendo il peggio.  
<< Lord Walder continua a bloccare il passaggio all’esercito di lord Stark che dunque non può passare per l’Incollatura, tuttavia lord Reed ha messo a disposizione le sue terre per transito e perché si possa salpare ignorando lord Walder. Purtroppo lord Bolton sta marciando in direzione di Grande Inverno e quindi l’armata del nord potrebbe dividersi dato che lord Stark dovrà dare ordine di dividere il suo esercito >> le annunciò Varys, sempre pessime notizie.  
<< E dal sud? >> domandò Daenerys.  
<< L’esercito reale si sta riavvicinando, l’esercito ribelle sta avanzando lungo Dorne, dovrebbero scontrarsi sul confine. Vostro cugino lord Robert Baratheon sta per lasciare Capo Tempesta. L’esercito reale è sotto il comando ufficiale di vostro fratello Viserys Targaryen, quello ribelle di vostro fratello Rhaegar Targaryen e del principe Oberyn Martell >> annunciò Varys, dal tono della voce era evidente che aveva altre notizie.  
<< Non è così semplice, vero? >> lo incalzò Daenerys.  
<< Il comando del nostro esercito al momento è affidato a ser Barristan, non in via ufficiale ovviamente, e lord Tywin Lannister pretenderà di poter gestire i suoi uomini come meglio credere, ed è abbastanza amico del re da poter ottenere questa prerogativa. E anche vostro cugino Robert Baratheon pretenderà di gestire da sé i suoi uomini per non essere da meno del suocero. I nostri avversari invece hanno comandi congiunti: con vostro fratello e suo cognato cavalcano il principe Aegon, ser Loras Tyrell, vostra zia la principessa Elia, le figlie bastarde di lord Oberyn e il bastardo di Bolton ufficialmente fidanzato con una delle cugine di vostro nipote, ignoro ancora quale >> le spiegò Varys. Tanti comandanti per un solo esercito … poteva essere la loro rovina o la loro salvezza pensò Daenerys.  
<< Tanti comandanti vuol dire tante teste, tante teste che pensano in maniera differente … l’esercito non sarà mai perfettamente coeso e possiamo annientare quei ribelli senza nemmeno combatterli >> dichiarò lei prima di aggiungere: << scrivi questo a ser Barristan, a mio fratello penserò io >>, forse suo padre l’aveva pensato allo stesso modo.  
<< Come desiderate, tuttavia vi consiglio di garantirvi un passaggio sicuro per Roccia del Drago, non si sa mai dove può portarci la vita, e sembra che ci siano delle novità che potrebbero interessarvi >> concluse l’eunuco per poi allontanarsi con discrezione lasciandola ai suoi pensieri.

Tyrion Lannister sentiva che finalmente la fortuna si fosse ricordata di lui.  
Il lord suo padre non ci aveva pensato troppo, dopo aver dato ordine di fortificare Lannisport e Castel Granito nella convinzione che i Grejoy sarebbero tornati, l’arrivo di Euron Grejoy sembrava imminente e tutto il continente occidentale ricordava che razza di mostro fosse il fratello minore di lord Balon. Tyrion stesso aveva sentito delle storie su di lui ma aveva sempre pensato che fossero esagerazioni, i marinai tendevano ad esagerare e forse Euron Grejoy non era così nero come voleva farsi passare … ma meglio non rischiare aveva aggiunto saggiamente suo zio Kevan Lannister prima di salutarli, avevano bisogno di una nuova flotta e ne avevano bisogno il prima possibile.  
Stranamente suo padre lo aveva voluto con sé, ma forse perché sperava che quando sarebbe giunto il momento inducesse Jaime a disertare, lui appoggiava re Aerys, Jaime era con Rhaegar … e i Lannister vincevano la partita, che i draghi si azzannassero pure tra di loro, alla fine i vincitori sarebbero stati i leoni doveva aver pensato Tywin Lannister, Tyrion lo conosceva abbastanza bene.  
Inoltre era sicuro che suo padre volesse allontanarlo da Shae, soprattutto quello altrimenti lo avrebbe lasciato a casa.  
Suo padre non era mia stato contrario alle sue puttane ma meno le vedeva e meglio stava e sapere che tra lui e Shae forse poteva esserci qualcosa di più non era stata una notizia che potesse fargli piacere, non lui che aveva cacciato e umiliato l’ultima puttana di suo padre lord Tytos. Tyrion non sapeva molto di suo nonno, suo padre e i suoi zii ne parlavano poco ma aveva intuito come lord Tytos fosse stato un uomo debole e succube delle sue amanti, altrimenti mai un Frey avrebbe osato ambire alla mano di una Lannister, specialmente un Frey cadetto.  
Riconobbe in lontananza gli stendardi reali e spronò il cavallo verso suo padre, vedere suo padre umiliato dal principe Viserys non aveva prezzo. Lord Tywin aveva sognato per anni il ruolo di Primo Cavaliere e ora … ora quel ruolo era del secondogenito del re, un ragazzino viziato e arrogante che per fortuna non sarebbe mai diventato re, sua sorella era sicuramente migliore di lui e Rhaegar ormai era una causa persa.  
Smontò da cavallo ignorando le risatine di scherno dei soldati e si diresse verso suo padre che si stava dirigendo verso il campo reale. Tyrion sapeva fin troppo bene che se non fosse stato per il suo nome e per la sua casacca con il leone dei Lannister lo avrebbero ucciso alla nascita o sarebbe stato costretto a mendicare, e forse sarebbe stato meglio essere un accattone figlio di nessuno che il figlio di lord Tywin Lannister.  
Suo padre non avrebbe voluto farlo entrare ma li stavano tenendo d’occhio e ne fu costretto, l’occhiata che gli lanciò parlava più di mille parole, lo faceva entrare solamente perché non era lui a comandare, anche se Tyrion era sicuro che entro due giorni suo padre avrebbe avuto il comando effettivo delle truppe. Il principe Viserys era facile da esautorare, ser Barristan obbedire al re e se avesse avuto opinioni diverse le avrebbe tenute per sé mentre Jon Arryn avrebbe avuto qualcosa da ridire ma anche lui avrebbe ceduto, quell’idiota borioso di suo cognato Robert Baratheon doveva ancora arrivare e questo per i piani di suo padre era un bene.  
Come previsto nella tenda erano presenti lord Arryn, ser Barristan e il principe Viserys, davanti a loro una mappa del continente con sopra le posizioni dell’esercito: due vecchi e un idiota a comandare le forze lealiste … avevano già perso.  
<< Lord Tywin, venite pure e informateci su quello che avete scoperto, tutto bene a casa? >> li salutò il principe provocandoli.  
<< I Grejoy ci sono nemici, motivo per cui ho dato ordine che si rinforzino le nostre difese e si costruisca una nuova flotta. Mio figlio Jaime mi ha scritto recentemente informandomi che nell’esercito dei ribelli ci sono fin troppi comandanti e che i due principi cavalcano con l’esercito … >> doveva dirlo si disse Tyrion, doveva solo farsi coraggio e dirlo si disse. << Lord Walder continua a bloccare l’Incollatura ma la sorella di mio padre, lady Genna Lannister, ha sposato uno dei figli di lord Walder e potrebbe aiutarci nel far tornare sulla retta via il suocero >> propose interrompendo suo padre.  
Se fossero stati soli il lord suo padre lo avrebbe sicuramente umiliato ma fu evidente che l’idea piaceva a tutti inoltre era semplice e di poco sforzo ma potevano ottenere grandi risultati.

 

***

 

Elia Martell forse aveva sbagliato a raggiungere l’esercito ma sentiva che quel giorno doveva essere presente.  
Avrebbe preferito rimanere a Lancia del Sole ma non poteva lasciare suo marito e suo figlio da soli e soprattutto non poteva rimanere ad attendere l’esito della battaglia, non dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto perché si arrivasse a quel momento. Doran aveva invece deciso di rimanere, aveva dato ordine che Arianne restasse ad occuparsi degli affari di stato mentre lui si trasferiva temporaneamente ai giardini dell’acqua ed era partito con Areo Hoath come unica scorta, ben deciso a mettere distanza sia con il loro esercito che con sua figlia.  
Non avrebbe mai pensato che lo stratagemma dell’assedio funzionasse, erano tutti sicuri che Robert Baratheon sarebbe rimasto con l’esercito invece di lanciarsi contro di loro, sebbene forte e valoroso il cugino Robert era anche un uomo ingenuo, violento ma sincero, tutto il contrario di Doran, calcolatore e pacifico, e simile a Oberyn le cui alzate d’ingegno erano la delizia dei dorniani che adoravano il principe.  
Aegon era tornato appena quattro giorni prima, e aveva con sé Renly Baratheon che si era dichiarato disposto a servirli ma era senza un’armata. Ne aveva apprezzato il coraggio ma aveva deciso che sarebbe stato migliore che rimanesse a Lancia del Sole, Doran aveva approvato che non dovesse partecipare alla battaglia ma lo aveva voluto con sé nonostante il giovane cugino di suo marito li avesse implorati di poter partecipare. Loras Tyrell garantiva per lui aveva esclamato ad un certo punto e subito Margaery Tyrell aveva dichiarato che i due erano buoni amici, ottimi amici si era corretta come se trovasse la faccenda estremamente divertente.  
Non aveva indagato oltre ma aveva sentito Doran parlare di matrimonio mentre chiacchierava con la sua futura nuora, qualsiasi fosse il gioco di suo fratello lei aveva altri pensieri in quel momento. Arianne l’aveva salutata la mattina prima della partenza avvisandola che sperava di essere incinta, un bambino sarebbe stato di grande aiuto non solo alla causa ma anche alla loro famiglia, forse con un nipote Rhaegar sarebbe tornato l’uomo di un tempo, l’uomo che l’aveva scelta e che l’aveva amata prima che Lyanna Stark rovinasse tutto.  
Aveva abbracciato sua nipote e poi era salita a cavallo diretta verso il grosso dell’esercito, sperando in cuor suo che non ci sarebbe stata alcuna battaglia, che gli altri comprendessero le loro ragioni e tutti insieme decidessero che Aerys andava deposto, ma sapeva bene che né Viserys né tantomeno Tywin Lannister avrebbero accettato l’idea o una reggenza di Rhaegar come compromesso; quelle era solo idee sciocche di infanti.  
Suo figlio le cavalcava accanto mentre sua figlia era rimasta a Lancia del Sole e le flotte Tyrell, Martell e Grejoy pattugliavano i mari, i Lannister prima o poi avrebbero ricostruito le loro navi e temeva che il contrabbandiere del cugino Stannis avrebbe potuto assoldare mercenari e noleggiare abbastanza navi per poterli contrastare anche sul mare ma sicuramente i suoi fratelli e suo marito avevano pensato anche a quello.  
Aegon non aveva detto una parola, Elia sentiva di aver deluso il figlio non avvisandolo che l’assedio era solo une spediente e che a nessuno importava come si sarebbe comportato ma non potevano dirglielo: Doran mai avrebbe ammesso un suo piano, Rhaegar era perso nel suo mondo e ser Jaime Lannister per quanto fosse affezionato a suo figlio era fedele a suo marito. Comprendeva il risentimento del figlio ma non riusciva pienamente ad accettarlo, lei e Rhaegar non si erano mai dovuti trovare a fare scelte che avrebbero posto il regno prima della loro famiglia, il vecchio re aveva sempre sistemato tutto nei migliori interessi del regno.  
<< Siamo arrivati mia signora >> le comunicò ser Jaime, lo stendardo del drago sventolava altero accanto a quelli Martell e Tyrell, erano davvero arrivati; dopo una cavalcata che avrebbe stremato e ucciso cavalli meno resistenti.  
<< Molto bene ser Jaime, potresti scortare me e mio figlio al padiglione reale? Vorrei conferire con mio marito e mio fratello e sapere se ci sono delle novità >> ordinò prima che il primogenito di lord Lannister l’aiutasse a smontare da cavallo e poi aiutasse anche Aegon. Lei si fidava ciecamente di ser Jaime ma dubitava che anche gli altri fossero come lei, era pur sempre il figlio di un uomo che probabilmente aveva giurato di distruggerli.

Aiutò Elia Martell a scendere e poi fece lo stesso col principe Aegon prima di scortarli. Jaime Lannister non era stupido, non era intelligente come Tyrion a cui gli Dei avevano dato un corpo deforme ma una mente tra le più agili che avesse mai conosciuto, ma era facile capire che gran parte dell’esercito non si fidava di lui, e ne capiva benissimo il perché.  
Anche se aveva indossato il mantello immacolato della guardia reale era pur sempre il primogenito di lord Tywin Lannister, l’uomo più ricco dei Sette Regni nonché uno dei più pericolosi e scaltri, nonché un grande amico di Aerys Targaryen. Suo padre aveva atteso troppo a lungo il momento in cui sarebbe diventato Primo Cavaliere … e poi era stato sorpassato da Viserys Targaryen, se un Targaryen sarebbe morto in quella battaglia Jaime Lannister era sicuro che sarebbe stato il secondogenito di Aerys e che nessuno lo avrebbe mai incolpato, non suo padre.  
Nel vedere la regina e il principe ereditario, o almeno la loro regina, i soldati si inchinavano ma Jaime riusciva perfettamente a vederli scambiarsi insinuazioni e minacce nei suoi confronti, se la battaglia fosse stata perduta l’avrebbero ritenuto responsabile, lo sapeva bene, avrebbe preferito rimanere a Lancia del Sole a badare a quell’idiota di Renly Baratheon ma il suo dovere era essere con il re e la famiglia reale e lo avrebbe compiuto fino in fondo.  
Nella tenda c’erano il re, Rhaegar Targaryen indossava la sua armatura nera al cui centro campeggiavano dei rubini, il principe Oberyn che sorrideva come se quella fosse solo una scampagnata, il figlio di Mace Tyrell, Loras Tyrell era bravo nei tornei ma non aveva mai davvero combattuto, le bastarde del principe Oberyn e persino il bastardo di Bolton, troppi comandanti per pochi uomini pensò d’istinto Jaime; con loro c’era un uomo che non conosceva ma che gli sembrava esperto.  
<< Mia regina … figlio mio … ser Jaime … venite >> li invitò il re guardandoli e allo stesso tempo non guardandoli, Jaime era abituato a quello sguardo ma notò come Loras Tyrell e il bastardo di Bolton apparissero sorpresi e seccati da quella situazione.  
Qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta diciassette anni prima aveva mutato Rhaegar Targaryen e Jaime dubitava che non si trattasse unicamente della morte di Lyanna Stark, aveva visto la ragazza al torneo di Harrenhal e gli era apparsa del tutto ordinaria, aveva una qualche bellezza selvaggia ma niente in confronto alla bellezza di sua sorella Cersei, alla beltà della principessa Rhaella o alla bellezza delicata di Elia, non avrebbe mai pensato che una come lei potesse ottenere qualcosa di più di una corona di fiori invece era stata vicinissima a far scoppiare una guerra civile.  
<< Ci sono novità? >> domandò il principe Aegon mentre lui rimaneva dietro di loro in attesa, il principe Oberyn era un uomo valoroso ma impulsivo, Tyrell non aveva mai combattuto e Rhaegar Targaryen non era nelle condizioni di guidare un esercito, potevano vincere ma non grazie a loro.  
 << Vostro cugino Robert Baratheon non è così stupido come sembra se ha capito cosa avevate in mente, solo dopo essere arrivato a Capo Tempesta ma non pretendiamo troppo. Lui e il suo diletto amico lord Stark stanno tornando a marce forzate nella nostra direzione ma potrebbero arrivare troppo tardi dunque io non li conterei. Il resto dell’esercito reale è compatto anche se mancano ancora gli uomini del nord, bloccati all’Incollatura e dimezzati grazie a lord Bolton >> annunciò loro il principe Oberyn, finalmente qualche buona notizia.  
<< Stavo cercando di spiegare alle loro altezze che dovremmo attaccare il prima possibile, abbiamo perso un’occasione per attendere vostra grazia e sua altezza reale ma abbiamo ancora l’effetto sorpresa dalla nostra, ma non la superiorità numerica >> spiegò l’uomo illustrando sulla carta le posizioni dei due eserciti.  
<< Qualche possibilità che qualcuno diserti all’ultimo minuto per raggiungere le nostre fila? >> domandò la principessa Elia, forse in una ballata sarebbe accaduto, ma con l’oro di suo padre sicuramente no, forse dovevano temere l’opposto pensò Jaime.  
<< Improbabile mia signora, ma possiamo trattenere i nostri, lord Tarly è un uomo devoto alla mia famiglia e alla nostra causa e molti altri hanno solo bisogno di vedere il re e sapere che combatterà con loro >> rispose Loras Tyrell … non solo giovane e avventato ma anche pazzo se pensava che Rhaegar avrebbe combattuto pensò Jaime, non sarebbe stato d’aiuto a nessuno.  
<< Se mi si consente la parola … potrei scrivere a mio fratello Tyrion Lannister per conoscere il parere di nostro padre su un accordo, sarebbe solo … pro forma ma almeno dimostrerebbe che sono loro a voler combattere >> intervenne lui.

Il consiglio di guerra era ben misero pensò Aegon Targaryen.  
Suo padre non sarebbe mai tornato il principe affascinante di cui tutti parlavano e che era stato prima della sua nascita suo zio Oberyn Martell era fin troppo impulsivo ma era un ottimo comandante, ser Loras Tyrell mancava completamente d’esperienza pur essendo uno dei migliori cavalieri durante i tornei e il bastardo di Bolton non era un cavaliere e non aveva mai combattuto. Restava lord Tarly che appariva determinato ma nel sentire le parole di ser Jaime Aegon si incupì.  
Ancora non aveva perdonato zio Doran Martell per aver reso il suo assedio un banale espediente per allontanare le truppe del cugino Robert dal grosso dell’esercito ma mercanteggiare in quella maniera gli sembrava folle. Conosceva suo nonno, era cresciuto temendolo e con la paura che un giorno divenisse re, Aerys Targaryen poteva essere stato un uomo valoroso e di animo buono ma con gli anni la follia gli aveva mangiato la mente e annientato l’anima trasformandolo in un mostro sanguinario e assetato di fuoco, bramoso di poter in qualche maniera far tornare i draghi. Negli ultimi tempi sembrava essere divenuta la sua unica preoccupazione e il vecchio re Aemon preferiva saperlo occupato lì invece che a far danni gli aveva confidato, almeno sapevano sempre dove fosse, i draghi erano stati la benedizione e la maledizione della loro famiglia aveva aggiunto l’uomo con un sospiro, gli occhi ormai ciechi ma la mente ancora pronta e veloce.  
Il vecchio re gli mancava, grazie alla sua esperienza aveva sempre buoni consigli sebbene negli ultimi mesi avesse cominciato a confonderlo con suo fratello, che si era chiamato anch’egli Aegon ma che lui aveva soprannominato Egg; se solo fosse vissuto abbastanza da poter scegliere un degno successore escludendo il nonno. Zio Viserys aveva sempre assecondato il nonno consapevole che un giorno vi avrebbe guadagnato qualcosa e zia Daenerys … Aegon non voleva definirla debole ma sua zia viveva in balia degli eventi, era sicuro che al momento opportuno avrebbe sprigionato una grande forza ma lei si limitava ad attendere e subire.  
L’idea di ser Jaime Lannister non gli piaceva, sapeva che l’uomo voleva proteggere lui e suo padre perché erano in svantaggio ma non era onorevole, avevano bisogno di una vittoria e di vincere lealmente, non con mercanteggiamenti e corruzioni.  
<< Possiamo vincere anche senza questi espedienti, dobbiamo vincere senza queste trovate >> fece notare e vide suo padre assentire.  
<< Possiamo, dite bene altezza reale ma qui non si tratta di possibilità: noi dobbiamo vincere e dobbiamo provare qualsiasi cosa per assottigliare il vantaggio dei nostri avversari, che si tratti di denaro o di bloccare gli uomini del nord all’Incollatura >> gli fece notare lord Tarly, Aegon sapeva che aveva ragione ma non riusciva ad essere concorde con lui.  
<< Mio padre è quasi arrivato a Grande Inverno, Ned Stark dovrà pur tornare a difendere la sua casa … a quest’ora mio padre potrebbe essere già arrivato >> fece notare Ramsay Snow, nel suo sorriso c’era qualcosa che ad Aegon non gli piaceva. Aveva già visto quell’espressione: nei criminali che non si pentivano dei loro crimini e che semplicemente adoravano il sangue e la violenza, sperò solo che chiunque fosse delle sue cugine a sposarlo sapesse difendersi, osservando Obara che stringeva la sua lancia, Nymeria e i suoi pugnali e Tyene con i suoi veleni pensò di aver esagerato, qualsiasi uomo le avrebbe sposate avrebbe avuto vita dura.  
<< L’esercito del nord sarà pure dimezzato ma forse non dobbiamo nemmeno combattere. Attiriamoli a Dorne, il deserto farà il suo lavoro e nessuno di loro riuscirà ad arrivare nemmeno a scorgere Yronwood >> propose zio Oberyn e Aegon vide con sconcerto suo padre, sua madre e ser Jaime annuire e approvare quella scelta così poco onorevole.  
<< E dare il merito di una vittoria a voi dorniani? Solo perché mia sorella sta per sposare vostro nipote non vuol dire che accetterò passivamente questo piano! Se dobbiamo vincere vinceremo insieme, e se cadremo allora cadremo tutti. Saranno gli uomini a decidere le sorti di questa guerra, non il deserto o altre follie! >> esclamò ser Loras Tyrell, ecco un uomo che gli sarebbe piaciuto poter includere nella sua guardia pensò Aegon Targaryen, giovane e valoroso, inesperto forse ma fedele, ser Loras faceva al caso suo.


	14. The Battle

La battaglia tra i due eserciti avvenne presso il Mander nei pressi di Lungatavola, dove i due eserciti si incontrarono.  
Il principe Viserys era deciso ad annientare l’esercito di suo fratello, e riportare Rhaegar in catena ad Approdo del Re, quello che un tempo era stato l’uomo che più aveva stimato si era rivelato un traditore e un debole. Il principe Rhaegar, re Rhaegar per i suoi sostenitori era invece deciso ad ottenere una vittoria che gli permettesse di deporre suo padre e poi potersi concentrare sulla profezia a cui aveva creduto per tanti anni.  
Lord Tywin Lannister avrebbe desiderato poter aiutare il re a governare come avevano programmato quando re Aerys Targaryen era ancora sano di mente, e servire la fortuna della sua famiglia nello stesso momento. La principessa Elia Martell desiderava poter rivendicare quelli che erano i suoi diritti e anche se aveva timore nel dirlo ad alta voce desiderava la rovina di suo marito, e una corona per sé stessa.  
Ser Barristan Salmy sebbene fosse solidale con i ribelli avrebbe guidato l’avanguardia reale come era stato deciso, era il comandante della guardia reale e non avrebbe tradito il suo ruolo. Il principe Aegon Targaryen sebbene fosse legato da affettuosa amicizia a suo zio Viserys era pronto ad obbedire agli ordini paterni.  
Ned Stark era ansioso che tutto quello finisse per poter tornare a nord e decidere cosa ne avrebbe fatto di Roose Bolton avendo ricevuto un corvo che gli annunciava come il lord di Forte Terrore si fosse ribellato e fosse giunto di fronte Grande Inverno con i suoi vassalli. Ramsay Snow era ansioso che tutto cominciasse, non si era mai sentito così vivo in vita sua e quella era la sua grande occasione per sfogarsi senza che nessuno avesse nulla da ridire.  
Robert Baratheon voleva vendetta da quasi vent’anni ed era sicuro che questa volta i Sette lo avrebbero ascoltato. Jaime Lannister era lì solo per dovere anche se non era del tutto sicuro a chi dovere la propria lealtà.  
Lord Tyrion Lannister era curioso di vedere cosa sarebbe accaduto. Il principe Doran Martell era sicuro di cosa sarebbe accaduto, sia in caso di sconfitta che di vittoria.  
Poco prima dello scontro il principe Viserys si era deciso a mandare come proprio emissario ser Barristan Salmy, con una richiesta di tregua e la concessione di un’amnistia per i ribelli se avessero accettato di deporre le armi e riconoscere Aerys II come il legittimo re.

Barristan Salmy godeva di una reputazione troppo grande perché qualcuno osasse bloccarlo, fin dal suo primo torneo si era conquistato fama di valoroso e leale cavaliere, e nonostante l’età avanzata era pur sempre una delle migliori lame del regno.  
Fu ricevuto dalla famiglia reale al completo, solamente la principessa Arianne Martell era assente ma gli bastò uno sguardo per capire che oramai si era troppo avanti per un’amnistia, tuttavia ripeté quello che doveva dire e poi lasciò la tenda reale.  
La battaglia iniziò la mattina presto, Rhaegar Targaryen insistette per poter guidare personalmente la truppa mentre suo fratello Viserys preferì delegare quel compito al cugino Robert Baratheon, a lord Tywin e a ser Barristan nella convinzione che un principe non dovesse abbassarsi a tanto. Il principe Aegon avrebbe voluto partecipare ma fu convinto all’ultimo minuto da sua madre a unirsi alla retroguardia mentre ser Jaime avrebbe affiancato Rhaegar, comandanti in seconda vennero confermati il principe Oberyn che apparve circondato dalle sue figlie, e ser Loras Tyrell, figlio di lord Mace che aveva tanto insistito e che aveva già ricevuto l’investitura a cavaliere.  
I primi ad avanzare furono gli uomini dell’esercito lealista, guidati da ser Barristan che puntò in direzione dei Tyrell, sicuro che le sue forze assieme a quelle di lord Lannister sarebbero state sufficienti a separare l’esercito avversario e una volta ottenuto ciò sterminare l’esercito di Alto Giardino, una volta ottenuto ciò secondo lord Tywin i dorniani si sarebbero dati alla fuga per salvare almeno la loro patria e sarebbe stato facile annientare il traditore.  
La manovra in parte riuscì ma la resistenza che incontrarono da parte di lord Tarly che aveva ricevuto l’ordine di non arretrare fece perdere tempo prezioso a lord Tywin che dovette intervenire non più per aiutare a separare l’esercito ma per aiutare i suoi alleati. Così facendo offrì il fianco agli attacchi dei dorniani che pure non sfruttarono appieno la situazione per la felicità del lord di Castel Granito sicuro di avere la vittoria in tasca. Nonostante gli ordini di tenere d’occhio i Frey e le raccomandazioni di ser Brynden Tully affinché restassero in retroguardia la loro diserzione ebbe l’effetto di scompaginare per qualche tempo i ranghi dell’esercito lealista, non abbastanza per un attacco ma sufficienti per creare confusione.  
Fu allora che il principe Oberyn decise l’avanza dei suoi uomini, senza consultare il suo re il principe di Dorne spinse il suo cavallo contro gli uomini di lord Arryn che ebbero a malapena il tempo di riorganizzarsi prima di essere travolti, ai lati del principe cavalcavano le sue tre figlie bastarde.  
Nel vedere il suo mentore assediato la prima reazione di lord Robert Baratheon fu quella di precipitarsi in quella direzione, per fortuna Ned Stark intervenne facendogli capire che potevano chiudere l’armata dorniana in una morsa e distruggerli ma solamente se fosse rimasto al suo posto, di salvare Jon Arryn si sarebbe occupato lui con i suoi figli, suggerimento a cui i lord di Capo Tempesta fu costretto ad assoggettarsi.  
Il principe Oberyn stava per dare l’ordine di ritirata e di ricongiungersi con l’armata di lealista quando si accorse che l’armata Baratheon stava puntando in un’altra direzione, fu sia figlia Nymeria ad avvertirlo che Robert Baratheon stava puntando in direzione di Rhaegar Targaryen che stava giungendo in suo soccorso. Solo allora la principessa Elia su consiglio di suo fratello fece avanzare la retroguardia, mentre Tywin Lannister dava ordine a lord Gregor Clagane di aiutare l’armata reale.  
Fu allora che anche Rhaegar Targaryen notò Robert Baratheon.

 

***

 

Lo aveva cercato, aveva atteso per anni coltivando il suo odio e il suo rancore, avendo cura della propria vendetta come e più aveva avuto cura dei suoi figli e finalmente era lì, di fronte a lui nella sua armatura nera. Robert Baratheon aveva atteso per oltre quindici anni di poter avere alla sua mercé Rhaegar Targaryen e finalmente quel giorno avrebbe vendicato Lyanna Stark, la sua Lyanna.  
Quando anni prima aveva chiesto giustizia al vecchio re si era sentito rispondere che Rhaegar era già stato punito ma come tutti non aveva mai udito di quale punizione fosse stata decisa e a lui era rimasto solo un cadavere che nemmeno poteva piangere perché lord Tywin aveva deciso di dargli sua figlia Cersei in moglie. E lui aveva sposato Cersei Lannister e ci aveva fatto tre figli, ma continuando ad amare Lyanna e a venerare il suo ricordo, maledicendo Rhaegar ogni giorno e pregando silenziosamente affinché morisse soffrendo come la sua promessa sposa aveva sofferto.  
La sacerdotessa di suo fratello, lady Melisandre, gli era stata d’aiuto ma parlava in una maniera troppo difficile per lui e non ne era mai stato succubo come sua cognata Selsye, quella donna da Asshai era pericolosa.  
In ogni occasione in cui era richiesta la sua presenza a corte aveva cercato di evitare Rhaegar consapevole che avrebbe potuto ucciderlo solo a vederlo e aveva cercato la comprensione di Elia, stupida donna così chiusa nel suo orgoglio dorniano da non capire che potevano consolarsi a vicenda. E ora … ora avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta, e nessuno avrebbe avuto nulla da ridire perché erano su fronti diversi, finalmente.  
Oberyn Martell diede ordine ai suoi soldati di fermarsi e di difendersi solamente, l’ordine fu recepito in ritardo da sua figlia Obara che in quel momento pur avendo perso il suo cavallo era riuscita a staccare la testa a lord Blount con la sua ascia, per poter ammirare quello che poteva essere l’ultimo scontro della guerra. Ned Stark che stava per fronteggiarlo si bloccò quasi all’istante consapevole di cosa sarebbe accaduto, e forse sarebbe stato meglio così pensò per un istante.  
Lord Tywin aveva appena cambiato cavallo quando vide Rhaegar Targaryen e Robert Baratheon corrersi incontro, uno armato della sua mazza e l’altro della sua spada. Fece comunicare al figlio Tyrion di tenersi pronto e attese. Suo figlio Jaime Lannister dopo aver tentato di dissuadere il re voltò il cavallo in direzione del principe Aegon ma non diede alcun ordine.  
Ser Barristan Salmy trattenne un grido quando vide le due armi lampeggiare in aria, e comprese che lo scontro tra i due non si poteva più rimandare. Loras Tyrell ebbe a malapena il tempo di avvisare lord Tarly di tenersi pronto a qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta.  
Il principe Viserys che era nella retroguardia si alzò sulle staffe nel momento esatto in cui le armi ricadevano, l’acuminata spada e la possente mazza. Il principe Aegon Targaryen fu l’unico a spronare il suo cavallo in direzione del padre.  
Jon Snow trattenne il fiato quando la mazza ferrata di Robert Baratheon si abbatté con uno schianto che risuonò per tutto il campo di battaglia sull’armatura nera del principe Rhaegar facendo saltare alcuni dei rubini che l’adornavano. Ramsay Snow represse un urlo nel vedere la spada di Rhaegar Targaryen trafiggere il collo del cavallo di Robert Baratheon che si abbatté al suolo con un nitrito raggelante.  
Elia Martell urlò quando vide suo marito cadere a terra e non rialzarsi, Robert Baratheon che torreggiava sopra di lui. Rhaegar Targaryen ebbe appena il tempo di respirare prima che il cugino Robert gli fosse addosso e colpisse, ancora, ancora e ancora.

<< Il re è morto! >> si udì gridare e come neve al sole l’esercito ribelle cominciò a disperdersi per la felicità di Tywin Lannister, pochi secondi e la causa dei ribelli era irrimediabilmente perduta e lui poteva sedersi al tavolo dei vincitori.  
Jaime Lannister agì senza pensarci, veloce raggiunse il principe Aegon che si era bloccato a metà strada, lo prese per il polso e urlò: << Il re vive! Lunga vita a re Aegon V! >>, il tutto mentre il principe Oberyn si univa alle sue urla ma Loras Tyrell faceva arretrare le sue truppe.  
<< Proteggete il re! Liberate la strada a re Aegon V!>> urlò Ramsay Snow mentre il principe Viserys rosso d’ira galoppava nella loro direzione, solo ora che la battaglia era vinta quel pusillanime si faceva vivo.  
Elia Martell sapeva di aver perso la battaglia e forse la guerra ma nel vedere suo figlio ancora vivo seguito dal resto dell’esercito, ser Jaime in testa e dietro di lui suo fratello Oberyn con i Tyrell a coprire la ritirata, pensò che avevano ancora una possibilità e lei pur non essendo più regina aveva ancora un figlio. Come gli altri voltò il cavallo e fuggì.

 


	15. Epilogue

Daenerys Targaryen sapeva che avrebbe dovuto esultare ma non se la sentiva.  
La ribellione era stata decimata e distrutta secondo Viserys, entro pochi giorni i dorniani ed Aegon avrebbero mandato una richiesta di pace, tutto era andato per il meglio. Per il momento dovevano accontentarsi di essere riusciti a recuperare il corpo di Rhaegar per poterlo seppellire. Quando era morto, ucciso dal cugino Robert Baratheon, gran parte dei soldati si era avventata nel fiume per recuperare gli zaffiri che ornavano la sua armatura, poteva essere finita lì se nel furore della battaglia ser Jaime non avesse proclamato Aegon nuovo re, sicuramente su ordine di Doran Martell. Daenerys non riusciva a non essere furiosa con il cugino Robert, sebbene Rhaegar fosse un traditore e un ribelle era pur sempre suo fratello, un fratello che le aveva voluto bene e aveva tentato di proteggerla dalle prepotenze di Viserys e dalla follia del loro padre, era spesso con la mente volta chissà dove ma le aveva voluto sinceramente bene.  
Re Aerys non aveva battuto ciglio alla notizia, nemmeno quando Viserys e ser Barristan avevano riportato, si era limitato a chiedere quando la balia gli avrebbe portato suo figlio Aegon perché voleva mostrarlo al re, Daenerys sapeva solo che Aegon Targaryen era stato suo fratello maggiore e che era morto pochi mesi dopo la nascita, Rhaegar non amava parlare dei fratellini morti e Viserys evitava di pensarci, se voleva informazioni doveva informarsi con discrezione o tramite le cameriere o tramite Varys. Nell’udire quelle parole il Ragno aveva scosso la testa e lui e il gran maestro Pycelle avevano iniziato a parlare su quando sarebbe stato necessario celebrare il matrimonio tra lei e Viserys, meglio avere una nuova linea dinastica da opporre a quella di Rhaegar aveva ragionato il gran maestro mentre l’altro annuiva.  
Viserys ne era ovviamente eccitato ma lei non riusciva a trovare gioia nel suo cuore per quella notizia, sarebbe stato meglio se fosse partita con Rhaegar ed Elia, se solo l’avessero avvertita si era ripetuta per giorni.  
<< Mia signora, lord Stark e i suoi figli vorrebbero venire a salutarvi, a causa di alcuni problemi al Nord devono rientrare immediatamente, inoltre sembra che il bastardo voglia prendere il nero >> le annunciò Varys prima che lei facesse segno alle sue dame di vestirla, lord Tywin era arrivato due giorni prima ricolmo di arroganza e di pretese e giurando che il re questa volta gli avrebbe dato quello che chiedeva, facile a farsi se si fosse approfittato della fragile salute mentale di Aerys II.  
Scelse un abito che era appartenuto a sua madre, lo aveva fatto rimaneggiare ma aveva sempre l’impressione che fosse un regalo. Una volta indossatolo seguì Varys, era stata informata di come le tre uova di drago avessero cominciato a mostrare segni vitali, qualsiasi cosa si volesse dire parlando di uova che dovevano essere calcificate da decenni.  
<< Daremo la nostra approvazione al giovane Snow ed è bene che Ned Stark ripristini la pace al Nord in maniera tale che in futuro possa nuovamente aiutarci >> dichiarò prima di vedere i tre, il legittimo aveva i capelli rossi dei Tully ma nel bastardo c’era qualcosa che le sembrava familiare, era più una sensazione si disse prima di avanzare nella loro direzione, per tornare a Nord avrebbero dovuto forzare il passaggio a lord Walder ma una volta saputo della sconfitta lord Frey li avrebbe sicuramente fatti passare.  
<< Un nord sicuro vuol dire più soldati per noi, ed è bene che i Guardiani della Notte abbiano nuove leve, sembra che quel … re oltre la Barriera continui con le sue birbonate, come se non avessi già abbastanza problemi >> sussurrò Varys prima che lei prendesse posto alla sinistra di suo padre. Viserys le lanciò uno sguardo accusatorio per poi indicarle le braccia del re e Daenerys trattenne un urlo: le braccia solitamente candide di Aerys Targaryen erano ricolme di tagli e cicatrici, il trono lo rifiuta pensò lei per un istante prima di ricordarsi di come quel pensiero fosse stupido e infantile, ora avevano problemi più grandi a cui pensare.

Tyrion Lannister poteva ben dire di aver partecipato alla sua prima battaglia e di essere sopravvissuto per raccontarlo.  
Su quello non vi era alcun dubbio perché pur essendo nano era pur sempre il figlio di lord Tywin Lannister, l’unico che poteva portare avanti la sua famiglia avendo Jaime rinunciato ai suoi diritti quando aveva preso il bianco. Ovviamente lord Tywin la pensava diversamente ma era indubbio che ora l’erede fosse lui, e che suo padre dovesse cedere.  
Ritornare ad Approdo del Re per godere del trionfo era stata un’idea stupida a suo parere, specialmente con i Greyjoy che potevano tornare sulle loro coste per attaccarli, meglio mandare le proprie richieste per lettera o almeno rimandare lui a Castel Granito aveva argomento ricevendo solamente silenzio da parte del lord suo padre.  
La guerra non era stata di suo gusto, vi aveva trovato valore e coraggio ma si sentiva sprecato su un campo di battaglia, molto meglio studiare la storia di Westeros o occuparsi di strategia, il Guerriero non era sicuramente il suo protettore.  
Suo padre era stato ricevuto dal re ma re Aerys Targaryen si era occupato poco di loro, il tempo di liquidarli con la promessa che li avrebbe ricompensati a dovere per i loro servigi e poi aveva convocato i piromanti, Tyrion aveva spesso sentito parlare di quella casta sacerdotale che si occupava dell’altofuoco ma mai li aveva visti. Aveva visto tre uomini entrare nella stanza e mentre lasciava la stanza con suo padre aveva scorto un barlume di follia nei loro occhi, e non gli era piaciuto.  
Lord Tywin aveva visitato brevemente la figlia ma Cersei era ancora infuriata con lui per aver allontanato Jaime, meglio non dirle che era stato proprio Jaime a proclamare Aegon Targaryen nuovo re aveva pensato Tyrion con un sorriso divertito, ignorava se quella fosse un’idea del lord loro padre o se suo fratello avesse agito di sua iniziativa ma ne dubitava, più la guerra sarebbe continuata e più Tywin Lannister avrebbe acquisito potere a corte.  
Secondo lui era una follia, meglio sarebbe stato recarsi a Lannisport e avere zio Kevan a Castel Granito ma era un Lannister e grazie al matrimonio di Cersei con Robert Baratheon era imparentato con la famiglia reale, non che gli fosse realmente importato. Gli importava però di Shae, sapeva bene che suo padre detestava la sua puttana e che sicuramente lei fingeva di provare qualcosa per lui ma le era affezionato e lei sapeva che difficilmente avrebbe trovato qualcuno disposto a mantenerla con i lussi che lui le concedeva.  
<< Ned Stark sta per lasciarci >> dichiarò prima di continuare a vergare le lettere per una lettera diretta a Jaime, ora che loro avevano vinto la battaglia e sicuramente anche la guerra suo fratello poteva tornare nella capitale e sarebbe stato sicuramente perdonato dal re.  
<< Ha i suoi problemi al nord, Roose Bolton ha i suoi piani e ora che il suo bastardo è fidanzato con una delle bastarde di Oberyn Martell si sente sicuro, troppo sicuro >> ponderò Tywin Lannister, la corte aveva ricevuto pochi giorni prima una lettera proveniente dalle Torri Gemelle da parte di Genna Lannister dove la sorella del lord di Castel Granito ribadiva la lealtà della sua famiglia al re ma non era suo marito il capofamiglia e lord Walder era molto testardo ma anziano.  
<< Walder Frey potrebbe morire da un giorno all’altro, e zia Genna è sempre stata una donna testarda >> fece notare, sicuramente alcuni soldati Lannister uniti a soldati Tully sarebbero stati sufficienti a convincere il vecchio lord del Guado.

Sarebbe dovuto rimanere più a lungo nella capitale ma c’erano problemi più urgenti a Grande Inverno aveva deciso Ned Stark.  
Roose Bolton non gli era mai stato simpatico ma era un uomo fedele, si raccontavano storie strane su di lui e soprattutto sul suo bastardo ma non vi aveva mai creduto, i Bolton erano una famiglia influente e questo spesso attirava delle invidie si era detto. Per questo la notizia del tradimento del lord di Forte Terrore lo aveva colto completamente di sorpresa, infido, calcolatore si ma traditore no, non se lo aspettava da un uomo come lord Roose.  
Aveva ricevuto un corvo da Catelyn che gli conferma come gli uomini di lord Bolton fossero stati visti avvicinarsi a Grande Inverno e di come lord Bolton non avesse risposto alle sue richieste di spiegazione, doveva essere con i suoi uomini e non a Forte Terrore aveva pensato sua moglie e Ned era del medesimo pensiero. Poi Varys gli aveva portato la notizia del fidanzamento tra il bastardo di Bolton e una delle bastarde del principe Oberyn e lord Bolton non era più un ribelle ma un traditore e quel che era peggio stava minacciando la sua famiglia, l’invasione di Grande Inverno dunque faceva parte di un piano più grande.  
Aveva avvisato il re della sua imminente partenza e costui si era limitato ad annuire svogliatamente chiamandolo Rickard, la principessa Daenerys era intervenuta sostenendo che con l’età il re aveva difficoltà con i nomi, entrambi non vi avevano creduto perché entrambi erano a conoscenza della follia del re ma Ned le era stato grato per quella piccola bugia. Aveva parlato con il principe Viserys che aveva insistito perché restasse mentre la principessa Daenerys gli aveva chiesto se lui e i suoi figli avevano bisogno della scorta, l’aveva ringraziata ma no, dovevano essere veloci dunque niente scorta, ancora non sapeva come avrebbero oltrepassato le Torri Gemelle ma doveva trovare un sistema. Robert lo aveva salutato facendogli promettere che si sarebbero rivisti, appena possibile lui sarebbe tornato a Capo tempesta per scongiurare ogni possibile nuovo assedio anche se Ned aveva dei ragionevoli dubbi su quello ma meglio essere troppo prudenti che farsi prendere impreparati, la defezione di Renly era stato un duro colpo ma per fortuna Stannis restava fedele alla causa lealista, poteva non condividerla, e di questo lui ne era sicuro, ma non li avrebbe traditi.

 

***

 

Elia Martell aveva indossato abiti da lutto come prevedeva la tradizione ma non si sentiva in lutto.  
Quando aveva visto suo marito sotto i colpi del cugino Robert Baratheon aveva avvertito un’immensa pace, per lo spazio di un secondo si era sentita svuotata dall’odio e dal rancore che aveva provato per quell’uomo che le aveva preferito Lyanna Stark e aveva avuto un figlio da lei, anche se nato morto lui e quella sgualdrina del nord le avevano distrutto la vita e la reputazione. Era durato poco, il tempo sufficiente a Jaime Lannister di urlare ai quattro venti che il re era Aegon, che il re non era morto ma era vivo, poi aveva dato il segnale della ritirata e tutti avevano voltato i loro cavalli, Oberyn e le sue figlie per ultimi.  
Non erano riusciti a recuperare il corpo di suo marito, quando Aegon aveva mandato degli uomini a cercare il corpo il campo di battaglia era deserto, probabilmente Viserys o ser Barristan avevano deciso che Rhaegar dovesse riposare ad Approdo del Re, probabilmente ser Barristan che dopo Jon Connington era stato uno dei più cari amici di suo marito, o meglio gli era stato vicino perché a causa del suo rango e dei suoi modi Rhaegar non aveva mai avuto amici. Elia ripensò a Jon Connington, aveva avuto notizie da lui due anni prima ma era sicura che lui e Rhaegar avessero mantenuto una corrispondenza.  
Non era più una regina, sebbene avesse desiderato per anni la sofferenza di suo marito ma gli avrebbe augurato la morte, era pur sempre la timida ragazza dorniana che si era innamorata fin dal primo istante di quel principe che l’aveva scelta come sua sposa, sotto i suoi abiti neri quella ragazza era ancora viva. Aegon ora era re e la guerra sarebbe continuata, Ramsay Snow e Oberyn non facevano altro che incitarlo ed Aegon si sarebbe fatto sicuramente convincere, fosse solo per vendicare suo padre. Lo osservò mentre stringeva a sé Arianne Martell, Dorne e i Sette Regni, il nuovo grande successo di Doran pensò amaramente. Theon Greyjoy e sua sorella erano tornati da poco e lui voleva la sua sposa, aveva ogni diritto a pretendere il matrimonio con Rhaenys, e soprattutto l’indipendenza delle isole.  
<< Ho un’idea >> mormorò Doran prima di farle cenno di avvicinarsi.  
<< Le tue idee sono pericolose >> replicò lei timorosa della risposta.  
<< Dobbiamo correre dei rischi, sorella. Ho un’idea su come staccare nientemeno che Tywin Lannister dal re >> le rivelò Doran enigmatico.  
<< E come? >> domandò lei.  
<< Un matrimonio, quello giusto, e un piccolo gioco di schermi >> rispose enigmatico lui prima di far cenno agli altri di avvicinarsi.

Arianne Martell non poteva essere più felice, aveva finalmente ottenuto la corona per cui avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a Dorne, per ora.  
Aveva atteso con terrore le notizie provenienti dal campo di battaglia temendo una sconfitta e ancor di più una vittoria, conosceva Aegon fin da bambina e aveva scoperto che era un amante appassionato e un buon marito, perderlo sarebbe stato inopportuno specialmente se non fosse rimasta incinta. Un figlio suo e di Aegon sarebbe stata l’unione pacifica di Dorne che tutti inseguivano da secoli e che lei avrebbe contribuito a realizzare.  
Per fortuna suo marito era tornato a Lancia del Sole tutto intero e orfano di padre così ora era lei la regina, che la piccola Tyrell e suo fratello avessero pure Dorne, al momento giusto avrebbe reclamato il suo retaggio e con un re per marito avrebbe sicuramente avuto ragione, Dorne era sua e lo sarebbe sempre stata, regina o non regina. L’arrivo dei fratelli Greyjoy aveva mostrato per l’ennesima volta come per indebolire Aerys II i suoi suoceri non avessero esitato a spezzare il regno, Rhaenys sembrava soddisfatta del suo promesso sposo anche se lei aveva l’impressione che fosse Yara Greyjoy a comandare.  
<< Le Isole valgono un’alleanza con i Greyjoy, Euron Greyjoy è appena stato avvistato diretto a Pyke e potrebbe esserci utile ma prima dobbiamo prendere Capo Tempesta >> la contraddisse Aegon indicandole Renly Baratheon che conversava con Loras Tyrell, di nuovo, Arianne aveva la sensazione che tra i due ci fosse qualcosa, ma non stava a lei indagare in merito.  
<< Renly Baratheon ci sarà utile, se solo avesse disertato con qualche soldato >> rimpianse lei, ora che Rhaegar era morto forse i Baratheon sarebbero passati dalla loro parte.  
<< Probabile, ma zio Robert non cederà, ha bisogno di altro per cedere, ed è troppo amico di Ned Stark per cedere a proposte di matrimonio >> replicò suo marito.  
<< Allora è il momento che il drago divori il cervo >> fu la sua risposta, prima però dovevano avere un figlio, doveva esserne sicura prima ancora delle nozze di Rhaenys altrimenti per la legge dorniana suo figlio avrebbe potuto avere un rivale.  
<< Tutto a suo tempo, prima dobbiamo ricostruire la nostra armata, per questo tuo fratello sposa domani la piccola Margaery, per farci arrivare ai Tyrell, alla loro amicizia e ai loro forzieri >> ponderò Aegon, la decennale inimicizia tra le due famiglia poteva terminare con quel matrimonio, o riaccendersi con doppia intensità e per una volta non sarebbe stato un suo problema.

Theon Greyjoy si sentiva a disagio.  
Lui e Yara erano subito tornati a Lancia del Sole dopo aver rivelato tutti i dettagli dell’alleanza a suo padre ma si sentiva a disagio. Balon Greyjoy lo aveva ignorato e gli aveva fatto capire che non si fidava di lui a causa degli anni trascorsi come ostaggio degli Stark, aveva però la massima fiducia in sua sorella perché a sentire lui se l’era guadagnata. Sciocchezze, lui era l’unico maschio rimasto e suo padre doveva parlare con lui, non con Yara, d’altronde era lui che avrebbe sposato la principessa Rhaenys, non Yara.  
Aveva finalmente potuto vedere la principessa, una ragazza di appena due anni più grande di lui con i caratteristici capelli biondi dei Targaryen, il modo in cui lo guardava era chiarissimo: doveva considerare un grande onore poterle anche solo parlare, sposarla poi … ma ci avrebbero pensato le Isole di Ferro a ricordarle l’obbedienza che una moglie doveva al marito, anche se figlia e sorella di re.  
Loro avevano fatto la loro parte e ora lui doveva riscuotere il premio, e l’avrebbe sposata, poco ma sicuro. Non era l’unico a sposarsi, il principe di Dorne sposava la piccola Tyrell e Ramsay Snow una delle figlie del principe Oberyn, Obara se aveva capito bene. Aveva sentito spesso parlare del bastardo di Bolton, e niente di lusinghiero.  
Si mormorava di stupri, di servette fatte sparire nel nulla, di cacce selvagge e di altre atrocità che aveva sempre trovato esagerate, lord e lady Stark le avevano descritte come maldicenze ma osservando il ragazzo … forse non erano poi così lontane dalla realtà pensò con una certa ansia.  
<< Prendi la tua sposa e torniamo a casa, non abbiamo niente a che spartire con loro >> gli sussurrò Yara, forse aveva ragione ma da soli non avrebbero ami vinto.  
<< Non prima di averla sposata, abbiamo bisogno di questa alleanza, specialmente ora >> prima o poi Tywin Lannister avrebbe ricostruito le sue navi e si sarebbe lanciato su Pyke, questo lo sapevano tutti per quanto volessero ignorarlo.  
<< Stiamo perdendo solo tempo, potremmo essere in mare, a Lannisport o persino nella capitale >> sussurrò Yara, e Theon sapeva che aveva ragione. Stava per ricordarle di essere discreta quando il principe Doran fece annunciare che aveva un’idea che li avrebbe aiutati, avrebbe aiutato tutti.  
Tutto quello era folle ma oramai avevano scelto da che parte stare e dovevano mostrarsi leali, gli dispiaceva solo che Ned Stark lo avrebbe considerato un traditore, poteva aver tradito la fiducia degli Stark ma lui restava un Greyjoy e le piovre lontane dal mare non possono sopravvivere, la sua fedeltà andava prima di tutto alla sua famiglia, per sempre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finito? Questa parte sicuramente si ma sto pensando a un sequel. Mentre scrivevo ho scoperto l'esistenza di una coppia crack che ... ha del potenziale e siccome ho in mente altre idee ... non finirà sicuramente così


End file.
